


Two Lost Souls

by Elemental_air



Series: Two Lost Souls [1]
Category: Choices: The Elementalists
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_air/pseuds/Elemental_air
Summary: From Secret Studies: “If we can survive all this, Beckett…I think we can survive anything. I don’t think I could ever be happy without you.” Oriana told him softly.“I know I couldn’t.” He returned. “I’d probably turn into a miserable prick…I think I knew right away that you were the one for me. We’re like pieces of the same puzzle, but there were a couple pieces missing from it. The moment we came together, I think my soul recognized yours, and the puzzle was suddenly complete. And as long as we’re together…we’ll never be lost”8 Years ago, Beckett and Oriana Harrington graduated Penderghast College.  A year after that, tragedy struck, and they haven’t seen each other since. What happens when their paths cross once more? Is it coincidence? Or is it their souls trying to find their way home?
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Series: Two Lost Souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel series to a different series of mine called "Secret Studies." However, you do not necessarily have had to read it to understand what is happening here. A brief rundown:  
> Everyone is magical, aka Attuned  
> Mrs. Harrington tried over and over to kill her son Beckett and his girlfriend Oriana, whom she hated with a passion. She's in jail  
> Oriana briefly dated Everett Merkseyer but chose Beckett Harrington over him in front of a large crowd.
> 
> This series occurs 8 years after they graduated college. When we last saw them, Beckett and Oriana were happily married.
> 
> This is written in a dual Point Of View Format
> 
> It is a Work In Progress

** Beckett’s POV **

Beckett stared blankly out of the panoramic windows in his new London office. It was a gloomy day; the clouds were a dark grey and rain was falling over the city. Very fitting for his mood. He did not want to be here. He had been running the New York branch of Harrington Enterprise for the past several years, and he fully expected to stay there permanently. His sister, Katrina, was running the London branch and was quite successful…but unknown to everyone, she was addicted to painkillers, among other things. She recently went on a bender and landed herself in rehab. Now, Beckett’s father was coming out of retirement to watch over the office in New York, so he could also keep an eye on Katrina’s recovery, which was also in New York. He was adamant about Katrina not staying in Europe, since the trouble with her began only when she moved there.

Beckett relocating to London was not his idea, but his father insisted. The London office was just about finished acquiring a new company, but the deal almost fell through once the tabloids were done with Katrina. Beckett saved the acquisition, and now he will be merging the two companies together as planned. Though really, it wasn’t much of a merger. He’d be letting most of those employees go.

He wasn’t thrilled about moving to London. He loved New York. He loved the hardness of it. Millions of people going about their daily lives, nobody paying attention to anyone else, no one paying attention to him. No one faked politeness in that city. Having done that most of his life, he was done faking it. He didn’t care if anyone liked him or not. The nicer you are, the easier it is to be broken. He wouldn’t be broken anymore.

His secretary called his intercom, telling him she had the latest stack of employee files of the company he was taking over. He was now considering them all as applicants for his Personal Assistant position. He wouldn’t need to keep the majority of that company on payroll, but there should be a handful of qualified personnel he can use somewhere, and hopefully one as an assistant. He sighed. Another thing to deal with. When Katrina left for rehab and Beckett was sent here, he very quickly realized that her PA was a complete fool. He couldn’t get anything done right. In fact, Beckett was positive he was hired for his looks. His sister did like to play around.

He went to his door and accepted the small pile. “Thank you, Joana.” He shut the door in her face before she could get in another word. He knew he was a dick to his employees. He also didn’t care. They were here to work and that’s all he cared about. Sitting down at his large oak desk, Beckett started sorting through the files. He felt a small wave of guilt wash over him as he realized the majority would no longer have jobs in the next couple of weeks. It was getting close to Christmas and he was sure there’d be an uproar about it. But then, this was business, and in the business world, shit happens. He was going to hand select the few people he may want to hold on to, because his expectations are quite high, and he needed to be sure they could perform without issue.

Name after name went into the trash. Incompetent. Large family. Pregnant. Pets. Retirement age, long commute. All of these things he technically could not hold against them…but it’s not like he had to give reasons for not keeping them either. He wouldn’t even be the one calling to tell them they can be expecting a small severance package before the new year begins. Frustrated, he took the whole damn pile and shoved it into his trash can.

“Who the hell is Human Resources in this company, and how do they perform their interviews?” He muttered to himself as he pulled open a file cabinet and withdrew a manila folder labeled “HR.” His father had told him the HR team at the new company was good, and he should keep them on. Clearly, they had different views about what qualifies as “good.”

He began shuffling through the new papers when a glimpse of a name caught his eye. Hands trembling and his breathing becoming erratic, he shoved everything else aside and pulled out the one employee file he never expected. The one person he had given up hope on ever seeing again. The one girl who could bring him to his knees. He stared down at the piece of paper he was holding, fingers tracing lightly over the name. Seven years. It had been seven long, lonely years since she left. Seven years since he cried. Seven years since his life came to a screeching halt. Seven years since he allowed himself to think of that day.

_“I can’t do this.” She whispered, tears streaming down her face. “I can’t do this anymore, Beckett. I’m sorry. I…I thought I could, but I just can’t. Looking at you…it hurts too much. We’re not meant to be together, not after everything we’ve been through. We were stupid to not listen to the signs.” She ran from their house, jumping into her already packed car. Not even looking at him one last time, she pulled out of their driveway and sped off, leaving Beckett standing in the doorway, not yet seeing what she’d left on the counter._

Anger bubbled up inside of him. If she thinks he’s going to let her stick around, she’s sorely mistaken. He quickly buzzed the secretary, Joana. “Oriana Miller. Call her. Get her in my office immediately. But, tell her she’ll be meeting with you, do not mention she’ll be meeting with me. Do not mention my name at all.” He hung up, staring at the phone, in complete disbelief that after all these years he finally found her without even trying…and he was about to fire her.

** Oriana’s POV **

“I can’t believe you never knew your company was being purchased.” Everett frowned over his menu at his long-term girlfriend. Oriana sighed.

“We were kept in the dark. I’m just as blindsided as you are. We’ve talked about this. I’m just so nervous I’m going to be let go. What would a huge company like Harrington Enterprise keep us around for, really? What the hell am I going to do if I lose my job?”

“You can’t seriously want to work there? It’s the Harrington’s, Oriana. You didn’t exactly leave on the best terms with them.” He countered. “Besides, what if Beckett actually shows up one day?”

“He won’t.” Her frustration growing. “He’s based in New York. I told you that. Why would he come to London? He has everything he ever wanted right there.”

“Not entirely true.” Everett muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me?”

Everett put down his menu. “I remember a time when he wanted nothing to do with his family’s business.”

“Yeah, well, that was a long time ago. Things change.” Oriana snapped.

“Who even runs this branch?” He asked.

“I think his sister? I’m not entirely sure. I was told I’d be meeting with Joana in HR.”

He blinked. “You don’t even know who you’ll be working for?”

“Ev, I’m broke. I didn’t _want_ to work there. That’s why I’ve never applied to that company, even though it’s ranked one of the highest-paying companies in the world. But you know I’ve looked everywhere else. If I wasn’t completely desperate, there’s no way I would entertain the idea of begging to keep my position. But the truth is, I _am_ desperate. I need this job, and I need to keep it. Would giving me a little support kill you?”

Everett sighed, reaching over the table and taking her hand in his. “Of course. I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you. The way things ended between the two of you…I’m just worried you’re going to end up spiraling into another great depression with this. You’ll be seeing the name ‘Harrington’ everywhere you look. Are you absolutely sure you can do this?”

She gave him a small smile. “No. But like I said. I don’t have a choice.”

“You know I can give you the money you n…”

“Stop, Everett. I won’t take your family’s money.”

“You know, if we were married, it would automatically be your money too.” He grumbled.

She shut her eyes a moment. She’d really hurt him turning down his proposal. But she couldn’t bring herself to say yes. She figured he’d break up with her. He didn’t. But the truth was, she would never love anyone the way she had loved Beckett. When Beckett proposed to her, she screamed yes while jumping in his arms. When Everett proposed, she asked him why.

“It’s been months, Oriana. My proposal still stands.”

Tears began welling up in her eyes. “I can’t.” She whispered.

She saw anger flash through him. “You’re hoping to see him, aren’t you? That’s why you’re running off this afternoon. You’re hoping Beckett comes to visit, even if just once.”

“Everett…”

“Oriana. Are you blind? You were summoned there with no notice. Which means someone recognized your name. Katrina knew you, didn’t she?”

“No, I’m not blind.” Oriana retorted angrily. “And yes, she did. And if she saw my name and that gave me an advantage, then guess what. I don’t care. As long as it’s her running things, everything will be fine. I liked her, she was like a sister to me. Leaving her was hard, and she won’t tell Beckett if I ask her not to. She can be trusted.”

“I can’t believe you think this is a good idea, Oriana. I read she was a junkie and unpredictable. The last thing you need is to be pulled back into their web. Do you not remember how much his mother put you through? How Griffin’s life was ruined? How you hurt me? Do you not even remember how you left?”

Oriana swallowed. She could see it clear as day.

_Oriana waited for Beckett to get home from work. She’d been crying for weeks, months. She had no more tears left. Now she only felt hollow. Empty. Beckett had been trying so hard to get her to open up to him, to get her out of this funk she was in. But it wasn’t a funk. It was just her life now. She slowly slid her wedding ring off her finger, then the engagement band he’d made for her and hid inside a locket, placing them carefully on the counter, where she knew he’d find it. He came in the door with a bouquet of flowers and a light in eyes that she knew he was putting on just for her, that she was the only reason he ever smiled anymore. When he saw her tear stained face, his own fell. “What’s wrong?” He whispered, his voice barely audible. She watched what little light remained in his eyes disappear as she broke his heart and left their shared home behind forever._

“I’m not having this argument again, Everett. You really want to do this now?”

“You chose him over me before Oriana. We were on a date, our first date I might add, and then you kissed him right in front of me! In front of half the school! Do you think I’ve forgotten? Do you have any idea how much that hurt? I was completely humiliated. If you think I’m just going to stand by while you fall into his arms again, you have another thing coming to you.”

“What the hell does that mean?” She demanded

He stood from the table. “It means you always think about yourself, and what you want and need. Nobody else matters to you. It doesn’t matter if you hurt someone’s feelings or break someone’s heart. It doesn’t matter that you have someone right in front of you that loves you, that wants to give you everything. All that matters is you. You don’t care about anyone else’s opinions, or ideas, just your own seem to matter to you. But what you do affects others, Oriana. You need to start remembering that before you lose everything, again. I’ll see you at home.”

Her jaw fell to the floor as he stood up abruptly, threw some money on the table to cover their drinks, and quickly walked out of the restaurant, leaving her behind. The waiter came, looking confused and Oriana put on her usual fake smile. “Sorry. I guess we won’t be dining here today. Excuse me.” She stood up and left the restaurant as well, hurrying after the boyfriend she lived with, the boyfriend she loved, the man who found her as she was rebuilding her life. She couldn’t believe how in a span of one day, all that she’d built could come crashing down. She could only hope that Beckett Harrington would never step foot in that London office…and that Everett would never find out the one secret she still had from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana sat in the room outside the large office she was about to go into to determine her position at Harrington Enterprise. She wore a black pencil skirt with tan leggings and black heels, a red form-fitting blouse that accentuated her curves and complimented the auburn shade of her long hair, which was pulled into a braid that hung over one shoulder. She was dressing to impress whoever she was about to meet with, still hopeful she would catch a glimpse of Katrina at some point before she headed out. She’d never admit it to Everett, but she would love to see her again. It wasn’t just Beckett she left all those years ago. It was his family, their friends, people she cared about very much. She sat with her back straight, fiddling with her fingers in her lap when the door opened, and a kind-looking woman stepped out.

“You must be Oriana Miller. I’m Joana, we spoke this morning. Thank you so much for coming in on such short notice. I know the merger came as a shock to your company.”

Oriana smiled politely. “It was, yes, but I have a good feeling about the future here.”

Joana nodded. “Well, go on into the office. You’re expected.”

Oriana’s smile faltered. “I thought…we were meeting?” She was under the impression that Joana was Human Resources. Why isn’t she the one speaking to her then?

“Yes, we’ll meet again after your meeting with the President. There will be a few things for us to go over before you leave.”

“A…am I meeting with Katrina Harrington, then?” Oriana asked, her heart thumping wildly. “I understand she’s in charge of this branch?”

Not answering, Joana walked back over to the large double doors and pulled one open. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Taking a deep breath, Oriana walked into the oversized office. The furniture was clearly excellent quality, with brown plush leather loveseats and sofas, and the panoramic view of London was absolutely breathtaking. Everything was elegant and traditional, inviting even. Then her eyes fell to the stainless-steel chairs in front of the desk for visitors, a stark contrast that felt cold compared to the warmth of the rest. She looked at the oversized brown leather chair behind the oak table that was facing away from her. Something wasn’t adding up. It was as though two separate people had the space decorated.

She cleared her throat, walking forward confidently. “Good afternoon, I’m Oriana Miller. It’s a pleasure to be here.”

A deep voice sounded as the chair slowly turned to face her. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it…Ms. Miller, did you say?”

Oriana abruptly stopped walking as the man stood up behind the desk. Her hazel eyes met his gunmetal ones and for a minute she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t function, as though she’d been punched in the gut. “B…Beckett.” She whispered.

How did he know she was here? She was careful all these years. “You bought my company?”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly your company to sell, now was it? But no. It wasn’t me. If I’d known you were there, I would have burnt it to the ground years ago. But then…it also wasn’t mine to burn.”

Beckett’s voice was so cold she actually shivered as he continued, his face unemotional, as though set in stone. “I was surprised to learn you were here. I’m even more surprised you actually showed your face in this office. It clearly has my family’s name attached it.”

“I was expecting Katrina.” She said flatly. “After all, this is the branch she runs.”

“Do not speak her name.” Beckett growled. “You have no right.”

“So, the rumors are true.” Oriana mused. “Well. If I had your family, I’d choose to get high constantly too.”

Beckett’s eyes flashed with anger, and she actually felt guilty for it. “I hope she’s okay.” Oriana finished quietly. “Please give her my best.”

“I’ll do no such thing.” Beckett gestured to the seat in front of his desk, and he took his own seat. “Surprises are not good for her. Especially not the kind that involve you.”

“Beckett…”

“You’ll call me Mr. Harrington. We’re in a professional space. We have no personal relationship, so it shouldn’t be too hard to remember, correct?”

“I...I…”

“Do you always stutter this much? How are you in Human Resources if you can’t even form a coherent sentence?” He glowered from behind his desk. He pointed again to the seat across from him. “Sit down.”

Narrowing her eyes, she sat down in the uncomfortable metal chair. Of all the immaculate furniture in this room, he just had to have joyless, hard, metal chairs to make whoever he was talking to uncomfortable. She jeered internally, understanding why the furniture was so different, and trying to rid herself of the unease she was feeling.

He folded his hands on his desk, and when he looked at her again, she realized…she had no idea what he was thinking. Years ago, she could read him like a book. They were connected. But seeing him now, she had no idea what he had turned into. The cloudy gray eyes that used be filled with love and adoration were now empty and hollow.

She’d thought of this moment so many times over the years, what it would be like to see him again. But it wasn’t this. She’d never imagined this. And she knew without a doubt that she was the cause of whatever he’d turned himself into. This was not the same man she fell in love with and married all those years ago. This was not the same man who had saved her life on more than one occasion, the man she fought shadow monsters with, the man whose mother tried to murder her over and over as he stood firmly by her side, protecting her. The man who made sure his mother was imprisoned for life.

She took a silent breath before speaking. “Mr. Harrington, there are a lot of worried employees right now who are looking for assurance that they will have positions here. I realize I’m from a small company, but…”

“Twenty people is barely a company. Honestly, I don’t even know why my father was interested in it. It holds no value, and Harrington Enterprise already has all the positions filled that we need…Including Human Resources.”

Oriana inhaled sharply as Beckett continued. “It is with regret that I inform you that your position has been eliminated as part of this acquisition. Joana has your dismissal package. Since you’ve only been there four years, you do not qualify for severance pay.”

“What?” She gasped; eyes wide.

He shrugged. “Severance is provided to employees of five years or more.”

“Beckett, almost no one has been there for fi…”

“Mr. Harrington!” He bellowed, causing her stomach to flip in the worst of ways. “In addition, I have no use for someone who can’t even remember how to address her boss.”

Oriana rose from the unforgiving seat. “You’re using our personal history to put me out of work. I’ll get a lawyer.”

“By all means, do.” Beckett snapped. “After all, there’s probably more than one thing you could use a lawyer for, correct?”

All the air rushed out of her lungs and she could feel her eyes beginning to sting. She was getting close to having a panic attack, and she certainly didn’t want to have one in front of him. “Excuse me, Mr. Harrington. I’ll go get the papers from Joana and be out of your hair.”

_Your perfect hair still styled so neatly and just long enough to drag my fingers through. Damn it._

Shaking her head to eliminate the thought that had suddenly rushed in front of all others, she began to walk away, trying to calm her breathing so she wouldn’t start crying. When she was almost at the door, his voice rang out.

“Wait.”

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Beckett watched Oriana freeze mid-motion, not turning around so he was still staring at her back. Seeing her walk away again, looking so defeated again, knowing she was on the brink of breaking down, and he would once again watch her walk out of his life. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be okay. But that wasn’t an option. He had heard through the grapevine that her adoptive parents were in a tragic accident which left them both in the hospital for months and unable to care for themselves for the rest of their lives. They were now living in a medical facility with around the clock care. He’d done some research. He knows how expensive that is and that she must be drowning in debt since she’s the only child.

Before he even knew what he was going to say, he was saying it aloud. “I’m in need of a personal assistant. The last one was severely under-qualified.”

“Sorry to hear that.” He heard a quiet mutter.

“It will pay triple your current salary. Stay for a year and…you can have your severance. It will also be substantially higher than if you were getting one now. Which you still aren’t.”

“I’d have to think about it.” She responded softly, still not facing him.

He narrowed his eyes. “It’s a good offer. Good luck finding something else. Joana has your paperwork.”

This time she whirled on him. “Can’t you give me even half an hour to think about this?? We do have history. Working in HR where I wouldn’t have much contact with you is much different than working as your personal assistant and being around you all eight hours of the day.”

“Who said anything about eight hours a day?” He snarled. “As my assistant, I’d expect you to be on call at all times. My schedule varies. It will not be your normal 8-5 position.”

“Oh no. There’s no way I’m doing that then.” She said, her voice tight, but moving closer to him.

He moved around his desk as he felt drawn in as well. “It’s triple the salary you just lost. You cannot tell me it’s not appealing.”

“Of course, it’s appealing!” She exclaimed. “But is it good for my mental health? I highly doubt that.”

“And what about my mental health?” He argued. “I know it would be a new thing for you, actually taking my feelings into account.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Now they were right in front of each other, glaring at each other, the air between them crackling with electricity.

“Do not swear in the office. I’ll give you thirty minutes to decide. There’s a café on the first floor. In exactly thirty minutes, there will be two sets of paperwork for you with Joana. One is your dismissal. The other will be for the PA position. You’ll have to sign one of them. If you take thirty-one minutes or more, the offer is rescinded.”

“That’s not a lot of time.”

“Take it or leave it, Oriana. I’ll personally make sure the terms are agreeable. You can see your way out.”

Oriana scoffed and marched out his large oak double doors, and as soon as they closed, he went back in his chair, taking several deep breaths. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done. He went from firing her to giving her a colossal raise and making sure she’d always be near him. He groaned, burying his face in his hands for a moment, cursing at himself, before turning to his computer. He already had a contract drawn up for the position, but if it was going to be her, there needed to be some adjustments.

He pulled up the document, erasing some parts and adding some parts. It was definitely going to be agreeable alright…for him. When he was done, he printed it out and swiftly walked to Joana’s temporary desk, which may soon become Oriana’s. But he had no plans on making this job easy for her. In fact, he was going to make it as difficult as he could…if she accepted of course.

“Tell me immediately which one she signs. Do not come get me, and I’ll answer no questions.” He told her sharply, going back into his office. There was only four minutes left. He sat in silence until he heard the outer door open. He glanced at the clock. She took exactly half an hour. After what seemed like forever, Joana buzzed his intercom.

“Well?” He barked.

“She signed the employment papers, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana nervously entered the flat she shared with Everett. She had no idea how to tell him that she’d be working side by side with Beckett Harrington for a year. He was going to be mad, there was no way around it. She set down her purse at the end table in the entryway and walked to the kitchen where she knew her boyfriend was cooking dinner. Her eyes fell on his slim figure, listened a moment as he hummed to himself while cooking before speaking.

“Hey, Ev.” She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging his back. “I missed you. God, it’s so good to see you.”

“Hard afternoon?” He asked, setting the spatula down. He turned to face her, holding her in his arms. “I’m really sorry about our fight, Oriana. I shouldn’t have exploded like that. I don’t know where that came from.”

“It’s okay.” She said quietly. “Um…turns out….you had every right to be paranoid about Beckett visiting.”

Everett stiffened, searching her eyes. “Tell me what happened.”

Oriana sighed. “So…what you were saying about Katrina Harrington…well, it’s true. And she landed herself in rehab. In New York. Where her father is.”

Everett turned back around to the stove, picking up the spatula and stirring the vegetables. “I thought you said Beckett was in New York.”

“He was. Will be again. At some point…” She trailed off, hoping for a response, but received none. “So, I guess his father sent him here to take over until Katrina’s better.”

“You saw him? Or did HR tell you this?”

Oriana swallowed hard. “I met with him. He instructed someone to make an appointment with me under the pretense of it being human resources. But it wasn’t. It was only him. I’m so sorry, Everett, I had no idea it was a set up.”

“I told you it was a bad idea. I hope you told him where to shove it.”

“Not...exactly.”

Everett turned around again and stared at her until she continued.

“He was going to fire me! He’s going to lay off everyone at my company, and almost no one will get a severance package because he made up this stupid rule about how you can only get one if you’ve been there for five years.”

Her boyfriend just shrugged. “Lucky my family’s wealthy then.”

“And then he offered me a position at three times my current salary and I agreed.” She finished in a rush.

Everett blinked. “Well…you probably won’t have much to do with him, right?”

She cast her eyes to the floor.

“Right?” he demanded.

“His personal assistant.” Oriana mumbled.

“I can’t hear you.

“HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT!!” She shouted this time, surprising even herself.

“Fucking perfect.” He growled. “Already back in his clutches after an hour. Are you going to start fucking him behind everyone’s backs again too?”

“Everett!” She exclaimed. “How can you ask me that!?”

“You were dating me while you were fucking him.” He snarled. “I can’t trust you around him. I can’t trust him around you. Unless…..”

“Unless what?” She snapped.

Suddenly, Everett stood tall, looming over her. “Unless you agree to marry me right now. And we’ll be married in a month. If you don’t….we’re done. You can get your ass out of this flat. I will not be humiliated like that ever again. Especially not by the same two people!”

Oriana’s eyes welled up with tears as her fists turned into balls, her nails digging into the skin of her palms, causing trickles of blood to drip down. “We were not dating when I was sleeping with him. I had stopped seeing him before I agreed to go on a date with you.”

“Which he inserted himself and declared his undying love for you in front of everyone! It’s not like I could make a scene, Oriana. I had to preserve my dignity. But now, I’m preserving it in a different way. You are mine, or you leave. Take your pick.”

“Wait…married in a month?” She gasped. “Ev…”

“Take it or leave it.” He gritted out.

Oriana’s mind was whirling with everything that happened that day. And there was one particular problem she would need to solve right away if she was going to stay with her boyfriend.

But she found herself nodding. “Okay. Let’s get married.”

Everett’s eyes were cold, and she’d had enough coldness by men that day. She wanted to stop disappointing everyone she ever loved.

He nodded, turned off the stove and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bedroom where he pressed her back against a wall. His lips were hard against hers, his hands rough on her body as he squeezed her tits and ripped off her shirt, her buttons flying. He turned her around fast, so her face was smashed to the wall, and unzipped her skirt, then yanked down her pantyhose and her thong.

“Figures you’d wear a thong around him. Already becoming the slut you were in school. I bet you knew going in that he was there, didn’t you. You just wanted to play innocent.”

She heard him unzip his own pants, yank her hands behind her and held on so hard she was losing circulation in her fingers after only a second. “Tell me Oriana. Did you have to fuck him again to get that kind of salary?” And then Everett’s dick thrust hard inside her, pounding in and out as he as he muttered hoarsely into her ear. “No one makes that kind of money without giving something in return. You’re fucking mine, Oriana. Never forget it. And never lie to me again.”

She cried out as he let her wrists go and his fingers yanked on her nipples, causing a sharp pain to radiate throughout her body, before he pinned her wrists again.

“You’re not even fucking wet for me.” He growled lowly, pounding harder and deeper, ignoring her cries to stop, that he was hurting her. Instead he just kept fucking her with no mercy, biting her skin hard and yanking it into his mouth where she was sure he was going to leave a massive hickey, specifically somewhere where Beckett would see.

“Why are you so dry?? I can always fuck you better than he can, and you’re completely mine. Say it.” He snarled. “Say you belong to me.”

She was now crying from what he was doing to her, crying from the pain he was inflicting on and in her body. She felt like she was being ripped in two.

“SAY IT!” He yelled, slamming a hand on the wall, just inches from her head.

“I’M YOURS!” She screamed out, and his arm wrapped around her neck, squeezing so tight she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t cry, couldn’t even try to pry him off as one of his hands still gripped her wrists hard. She was powerless against him, and a moment later she felt his hot fluid streaming into her and running down her legs, wondering if it was only his cum and not mixed with blood from her.

He pulled out quickly, his dick pressing against her ass while once more releasing her and twisting a nipple excruciatingly, while his other arm was not yet letting her take a breath. She thought for sure he was going to choke her death as her world was beginning to go dark from lack of oxygen when he spoke again in a low voice, his arm tightening even more.

“Clean yourself up and come to dinner. My cock has blood on it you were so raw. Next time I’ll take your ass instead since apparently you don’t need lubrication to get fucked so good. But it’s hot you love it so rough; I’ll keep that in mind for future reference. I had no idea you wanted it this way, and I’m not about to complain.” He bit her neck again, even harder than before, rubbing her clit with his free hand as her legs began wobbling, her eyes closing, body starting to fall limp.

“And don’t forget to wear your ring.” Everett finally released his hold and left her to grab the small velvet box from his dresser and threw it at her before leaving the room as Oriana’s legs buckled and she crumpled onto the floor coughing furiously and gasping for air while sobbing.

She had no idea what just happened. All she knew was that Beckett Harrington waltzing back into her life was the worst thing that could ever have happened to her.

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Arriving at his temporary home, the company-owned penthouse, Beckett looked around the empty and cold space. He had almost no decorations and not a lot of furniture. He had an eat-in marble island in his kitchen with exactly two stools, a loveseat in his living area, a glass coffee table, and a television. His bedroom contained a bed, a glass nightstand, and a walk-in closet. His bathroom had a glass shower door and a couple gray towels. He hadn’t cared enough to actually furnish it as he never intended to stay longer than a couple months. Not that he had a lot to furnish it with anyway. When Oriana left him, she barely took anything; left it all with him, as if he would want reminders of her everywhere he looked. Once he knew for sure that she was never coming back he tossed everything out, even purchased a new bed. He kept a few pictures, but they were in storage back in New York. He didn’t want to look at them, couldn’t even figure out why he couldn’t toss them in the garbage.

He raked his hand through his hair, walked over to a cabinet where he kept the liquor, made himself an old-fashioned and just stood there drinking it, staring at Oriana’s employee file he’d brought home against regulation. He was warring with himself on whether or not to pour over every detail. Get any and all phone numbers she has, find out where she lives, who her In Case of Emergency contact is. There was no ring on her finger, so he knew she wasn’t married or engaged. But did she have a boyfriend? The thought of her with anyone else made his blood boil. How could she rip his heart into shreds and then go and give her own to some other guy?

He had the strongest desire to call her and demand she run some pointless errand for him, but technically she didn’t start working for him until the next day. The contract specifically had tomorrow’s date, and legally she could still change her mind until 8am the next morning. He couldn’t push something onto her tonight, or she might run again. He definitely couldn’t have that, but he did have the distinct feeling something was wrong tonight, and he should contact her. Once in a while he still had these feelings, remnants from a long removed spell he’d put on her for protection ages ago. Frowning, He downed his glass and made another drink, tossing back that one just as quickly. The reason he feels something is wrong is because it is. She wasn’t happy to see him. She almost didn’t accept the position. He literally had to pay her to spend time with him, which meant that even though he was a billionaire, he was still a complete loser. She still didn’t want him, and he had never done anything wrong to begin with.

“What the fuck is she blaming me for.” He muttered, pouring a third beverage. “I never did anything except be there during the worst period of our lives. I was devastated too, and she never took that into consideration.”

Before he knew it, he was completely drunk, and dialing the number of a girl he met a few weeks ago that he never called. Shortly after, the blonde haired, big breasted woman arrived, and one of his hands was gripping her hair while her mouth was wrapped around his cock, and the other hand was holding an even stronger drink that he would sip between grunts, and after cumming inside her throat he told her to get out. She left with a string of profanity towards him, yet he felt nothing. She was no one to him, only a way to release some of the tension he was feeling. None of the women he went out with seemed to realize that he would never seriously consider a relationship with them. He was a one and done kinda guy now. Take a woman out, treat her to the finer things in life, be smooth enough to have them go his place or him to theirs, have a wild night, and then sayonara. Gone before the sun comes up.

A few of them attempted to contact him again, but he would claim to have no idea who they were. He’s been called all sorts of terrible names by the women he’s used. But he was a billionaire now, he could do whatever he wanted, could use whoever he wanted, and could fuck an endless line of super models if he wanted.

He had friends in high places and was always careful about birth control. One woman tried to blackmail him, claiming she was pregnant with his child. It wasn’t his and he sued her for character defamation, leaving her penniless and on the street, her newborn baby put in foster care. He didn’t need her money, and he felt guilt for the child, but he needed to teach a lesson to the world. The Harrington’s are not a family to trifle with. Once everything settled down, he contacted the agency that had the infant in custody, worked with them to personally pick out a suitable home, since the father was some sort of junkie, and paid a hefty sum to care for the stranger’s baby that wasn’t his. Lastly, he filled a college fund with tens of thousands of dollars for when the child turned 18. The only condition was the money belonged to the little boy. No biological or adoptive parent could touch it. This was all done anonymously; the kid would never know it was him; would probably even grow up hating him as the man responsible for destroying his biological mom. But Beckett wasn’t actually heartless, despite how he appeared, and wanted to appear, to the public. He may have ruined the woman, but he would never blame a child for the sins of the mother. He knows far too much about that.

He stumbled to his room, laying on his bed, not bothering to put his dick back in his pants or splash cold water on his face or brush his teeth. He fell into a dreamless sleep, the last thought he could remember was thinking that Oriana waltzing back into his life was the worst thing that could ever have happened to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana felt exhausted. She barely got any sleep the previous night. Everett had apologized a million times over, even waking her up several times to apologize again for his behavior. And despite how badly he had hurt her, both physically and emotionally, she somehow ended up being the one comforting him. She didn’t know what was happening. Everett has never been anything but sweet and gentle towards her and everyone else. And if she was being honest, the person he showed her last night terrified her. Especially since Beckett had specifically told her that her hours would fluctuate. If he was already that harsh with her before she even started her new position, what was going to happen the first time she came home late?

Adjusting her long skirt and turtleneck, the elevator finally arrived at the top floor, where there was Beckett’s obscenely large office, and the smaller office connected to his that she would be working in. She hated turtlenecks. She felt like she was choking again, constantly being reminded of the previous night. But despite her boyfriend being apologetic, he did not let her heal the giant mark he’d left on her neck.

“It’s just a reminder of who you belong to. And I love looking at it.” He’d told her, kissing the angry bruise softly. Another red flag. There were red flags going up all over the place when it came to him all of a sudden.

She dropped her bag on her new wooden desk and turned the computer on. Once it booted, she realized…she had no username or password. She couldn’t get in. Suddenly, Beckett’s office door opened widely.

“You’re late!” He barked. “On your first day? I let you start at 8am this morning, which was generous of me I might add, and you can’t even get here by then? I’ve been here three hours already.”

“Sorry. It was a rough night.” She responded quietly, not yet meeting his gaze.

“Let me guess. Your old captain Everett has a problem with our arrangement.” Beckett smirked.

Oriana’s eyes widened as they snapped to his. “What? How do you know I’m with him?”

“He’s your emergency contact.”

Oriana balled her hands into fists. “How dare you go through my personal information! The only people who should have access is your human resources department!” She cried furiously.

“Next time you’re late, I’ll be sure to call him and make sure you’re okay. Now. We need to get you setup here. I have lots of work for you to do.”

“I’m literally five minutes late. There was traffic.” She stopped talking and shifted uncomfortably as she watched Beckett’s eyes take in her appearance.

“What on earth are you wearing?”

“It’s…proper office attire.” Her heart was pounding as he frowned and moved closer.

“Aren’t you hot? Do you know how warm we keep this office? And why do you sound like that? You’re practically croaking like a frog.”

“Why does it matter.” She snapped. “Can we just do this please?”

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but changed the topic. “I had IT here at 8am to set you up with this computer, but since you were late, they had to move on. We’re a very large company, you know. So, I’m going to be the one to walk you through it.”

“Oh my god, Beckett, I’m five minutes late. They couldn’t wait the amount of time it took to get from the outside up to this floor?” Her cell phone began ringing and she jumped in surprise.

“No personal calls during work hours!” He scolded. “Turn it off right now.”

Oriana swallowed hard as she looked at her phone and saw Everett’s name flashing on the screen. She didn’t want to know what his reaction will be if she ignores him. “I’m sure it’s some sort of emergency. Let me just get it quick.”

She swiped up her screen and brought the phone to her ear, her sleeve rolling up her forearm before she could yank it back over her wrist. “Ev? Is everything…”

But Beckett snatched the phone right out of her hands. “Good Morning, Everett. Oriana has a new job that she cannot accept personal calls. Don’t call her again during business hours.” He ended the call as Oriana gaped at him in horror.

“What did you just do?” She gasped.

“I took care of the situation. You don’t get to my position or have my wealth by being a pushover.”

She felt like she was drowning in a sea of hurt. “Who the hell are you?”

He pinned her with an icy glare. “I’m Beckett Harrington. The _real_ Beckett Harrington.”

She shook her head wildly. “No, you’re not. I knew the real Beckett Harrington and you are not him.”

He laughed coldly. “The version you knew died when you ran out the door of our home and never came back. So, if you don’t like who I had to make myself become to survive, I really couldn’t care less.”

“Fuck you.” She spat.

“You watch your mouth.” He returned sharply.

It was only then that Oriana realized how close together they were. They were mere inches apart, and her eyes involuntarily drifted to his mouth. She’d forgotten how kissable his lips were. She took a shuddery breath, but before she could speak or even take a step back, one of Beckett’s hands had lightly grasped her wrist as the other swiftly slipped beneath the neck of her turtleneck, quickly folding it down and uncovering the large hickey she was hiding. She didn’t even know if it could be called a hickey. It was too rough, too angry, too large…it was a bruise that hurt.

“What the fuck are you doing!” She jumped away from him, rolling the fabric back up before rubbing her sore wrist delicately. Everett had also pinned her wrists together so hard there were faint finger marks visible in the skin. But Beckett just rolled his eyes, giving her a disapproving look.

“I’ll get IT back up here to assist you. I have a conference call I need to prepare for.” He replied shortly, turning around and marching through his office doors and closing them behind him.

Oriana stared at the closed oak doors, feeling a familiar tightness in her chest. She hadn’t wanted Beckett to see her angry black and blue skin, but Everett definitely did. She could practically hear him gloating about it. She gasped remembering he had called her. She picked her phone up, seeing a string of text messages, the first one was of him holding her engagement band. Her breathing was becoming shallow as she looked at her hand and realized that she didn’t put the ring back on after her shower that morning. The other texts received were each more threatening than the last. She sank down into the chair behind her desk. She didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to be at home. For the first time in years she was feeling lost again.

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Beckett leaned against his office door shaking. He had a feeling she was hiding something under that shirt, even had a feeling it would be a hickey from her insecure lover. But when she answered her phone, he saw a faint bruise on her wrist, and he didn’t miss the way she hurriedly covered it back up. She also winced when he touched it, and he was extremely gentle since he wasn’t positive on what he saw. But he needed to get her close enough so he could expose her neck. Never in all the years he knew her had she worn a turtleneck, and her voice was so hoarse it was octaves lower than it was the previous day. But what he actually saw when he moved the fabric of her shirt away from her skin shocked him, and he couldn’t stay near her for fear of what he might do. There’s no way a mark like that didn’t hurt at the time it was given. It was sloppy and uncontrolled, yet deliberate and dominating, and he was betting it probably still hurt now. It looked like it was given in a fit of rage. His mind flashed back to the time he’d marked up her neck for everyone to see. It was nothing like this. She’d enjoyed it, moaned for him to continue even…but then he made an ass of himself and she healed all of them right away after telling him off. Why didn’t she do that this time? Why would she keep it if she planned to cover it up anyway? Not to mention she never sounded the way she did now except for one time when she had strep throat. As for the bruising on her wrists…he had no idea what to make of that.

He went over to his desk and dialed the IT department, telling them to drop everything and get back up there to set up Oriana’s computer. And then he just sat in his chair, staring off into space. The Oriana he’d encountered and hired the previous day was not the same as the one currently sitting outside his office. She looked the same, had the same attitude…but she was off. Maybe the troubled feeling he’d had the previous night was justified. It’s been seven years since he had spent any time with her, yet everything was coming flooding back. They had suffered a lot during their relationship, and it changed them both. But he knew her. He knew every body movement, every eye signal. Finally, he turned back to his computer and pulled up his personal email. He had exactly one friend left that knew both him and Oriana back in college, and how they were together.

After Oriana ran off, Beckett shut everyone that knew him out. But Zephyr never gave up. He continued to email Beckett every single week, even though Beckett wasn’t responding. Eventually Beckett was forced to reply, simply to tell him to leave him alone. But the emails kept coming, and after many, many, many months, Beckett finally wore down enough to give a more personal response. It was a rant, really, telling him to fuck off, but it was personal and in depth enough for Zephyr to use to reopen the friendship they used to have. Zeph was his first friend besides Oriana. And was still pretty much his only real friend. He had lots of acquaintances of course, that he would wine and dine with, and act like high society. But Zephyr knew him. Knew what he’s been through. Emails turned into phone calls; phone calls turned into texts messages; text messages became visits. And Beckett was happy whenever his friend was around.

Taking a steadying breath, he began a new email

_Zeph…_

_Where do I even begin. Yesterday, Oriana reappeared out of nowhere. She’s currently sitting outside of my office as my personal assistant. I think this might be a mistake. I can hardly keep her around, and it’s quite clear she wants nothing to do with me. Let me explain._

_My company bought the one she was working for. I don’t understand why, that puny company has nothing to offer my empire. I was going to lay her off just like everyone else, but as I’m a glutton for punishment and control, I decided to do it in person to torture her and let her see that Beckett Harrington is doing great without her._

_And then for no reason at all, I offered an absurd salary if she became my assistant. She accepted and today is her first day. I think I need to let her go after all. I just wanted to let you know that even after being in the same space as Oriana, I’m still doing well._

_\--Beckett_

  1. _She’s living with Everett Merkseyer, if you can believe that. Not that it’s concerning. I just found it interesting._



He pressed send and off the message went. It would be at minimum five hours before Zeph would read it. What is he supposed to do until then? He glanced at the clock, seeing it was already 9am. It was extremely early in New York, but he needed to speak with his father. He could hear Oriana talking with someone and could hear shuffling around so he knew she would be occupied for a while. Picking up his phone, he dialed his father. It rang five times before he picked up.

“Beckett, I’m sure you’re aware of what time it is here. That building better be on fire.”

“I have a question about the company you bought.” Beckett told him.

“Okay, that can wait a couple more hours.”

Beckett could hear the frustration in his father’s voice, but he was frustrated as well. “I need to know the point of buying this useless company. They are in the printing business. We deal with pretty much everything but that. I’ve been looking through their books and processes, their customers and employees, and I can’t find a single reason to purchase them. In fact, I’m laying all of them off. Harrington Enterprise just put twenty people out of a job. I understand we’re in a position of power, but we’ve never made an acquisition of this sort before. It seems as though we bought it just for the hell of it. We’re actually losing money.”

“And you’re just now realizing this? What have you been doing over there?”

“You told me I had to make it happen.” Beckett fumed. “That it was important. So, I ignored certain details and stuck to the figures you gave me. But now…”

“Katrina wanted this, it was her idea and I approved. There’s nothing more you need to know.”

“You haven’t answered my only question!” Beckett exclaimed. “Katrina’s not here, I am! We agreed I would only be here two months, which is why I never questioned anything. It was never supposed to be my business! But now that I know I’m going to be in London much longer than…”

“Son, I wish I could give you the answer. But you’ll need to speak with your sister. And unfortunately, she’s not allowed calls from anyone other than myself. Her recovery has been difficult; you know that. She’s already relapsed and had to be transferred to another facility. But I emailed you her plan months ago and there wasn’t going to be any layoffs involved. Do I need to resend it so you can act accordingly?”

“No, I still have it.” Beckett muttered, hanging up the phone without saying goodbye. Even with all the progress he’s made with his father and sister these past years he still feels disconnected at times. He glared at the phone before standing up and striding across the room, flinging the heavy door open. Both Oriana and the IT guy (Beckett didn’t care to know his name) jumped in surprise.

“Oriana. My office. Now.”

Beckett led her into his grand space, shutting the door in the other man’s face. Not even looking at her, he went to a file cabinet and pulled out the list of people he was going through the previous day.

“I need you to call each and every one of these ex-employees and explain their rights. Which is none. I will not give letters of recommendation. I will not give severance pay. They are done as of the minute you call. I will be recording every conversation you have, and when you’re through we’ll meet again to discuss improving your telephone etiquette.”

Oriana took the files from his hand, biting her lip. “Is it…everyone from my company?”

“Yes.” He replied shortly.

“Surely your Human Resources department should be the ones to…”

“You were in HR, were you not? Are you saying you’re not qualified to perform your duty? This will be the second thing you failed today. Make another mistake and you can leave.”

Oriana stared at him a moment, and he was sure she was going to lose her temper and go off on him. He was counting on it, actually, this way he can fire her without guilt. But instead she just snatched the papers he was holding, spun around and left his office, leaving the door wide open.

Beckett grunted in disapproval. “Oriana! My door must remain shut at all times.”

Oriana reappeared in his doorway, shooting daggers with her eyes of pure fire at him as she took hold of the door handle. “It’s Ms. Miller,” and slammed the door shut. Beckett couldn’t help but jump at the loud noise even though he saw it coming.

“We’ll see about that.” He grumbled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Beckett had managed to get through Oriana’s first day, and he was proud of himself for not breaking down and telling her that he knows she was hurt the previous night and he wants to kill whoever did it. He figures she knew that anyway, as she kept as far a distance from him as she possibly could. He had originally planned on keeping her until 7pm, but he was nervous that if he did that, she might get a lot worse than whatever happened already. He didn’t want to assume anything, though. As far as he knew, she could have been mugged on her way home. He didn’t know much about Everett, had completely forgotten him even, but he never seemed the violent type. So far, none of this was working out as he planned. Despite how much he hated moving to a completely different continent, that now seemed like a silly inconvenience. At the time, he thought his world was turned upside down. It’s happened twice in his life, or so he thought. But only months into his stretch at this branch, he was realizing that London was the least of his problems.

He had divided his life into two sections. With Oriana, and after Oriana. When she left him time stopped. His feet moved forward; he did what he had to in order to bury the pain as deep down as he could. He was alive and thriving as far as anyone could tell. But he was a shell of the man he used to be. And he was completely thrown that as soon as he saw her name on that piece of paper, time suddenly jolted him back awake, as though the clock hadn’t worked in years but was suddenly hit by lightning and magically started progressing again.

He’d barely said bye to her when she left for the night, except to tell her this was the only day he was going to allow a set schedule. Tomorrow, she was to arrive at 6am, and she wouldn’t be able to leave until he was satisfied with the day. She just nodded and left, her mind seemingly somewhere else. He didn’t like it. He used to be her world and she used to be his, and having her pretty head anywhere but with him was unacceptable.

For the first time that day, he was able to check his personal email, his pulse quickening as there was a reply from Zeph. He clicked on it and immediately began reading.

_Dearest Beckett Harrington,_

_First of all, OH MY GOD!!!!!! Second of all, there’s a lot more to say than what can be said in an email. If you don’t call me today, I will ring your phone until it explodes in your pocket. Third, and we’ve discussed this before, stop referring to yourself as ‘Beckett Harrington’. I know who you are. You know who you are. And I’m pretty sure Oriana does as well. In fact, most of the world probably does. I know you do this to disassociate yourself from situations, but unfortunately that’s not something that can always be done. This is one of those times, and quite frankly, I don’t believe for a second that you’re okay. Whatever you do just…be nice._

_Talk later,_

_Zeph_

Beckett couldn’t help but chuckle at the way his friend worded things. Since he was alone in the office, he dialed Zeph’s number and went over to the cushioned leather couch, sinking down into the softness of it. He closed his eyes and envisioned Oriana in his mind, kissing him fiercely, her hips rocking into his. Zephyr’s voice on the other end of the line snapped him back to reality and he saw in the mirror across the room that his face was a dusted pink. He groaned internally. He couldn’t even remember the last time he blushed.

“Please tell me you were nice.”

Beckett’s mouth fell open. “That’s the first thing you say?”

“I mean, I said hello but you were too busy daydreaming about Ori to hear it, so I just went into the next thing.”

“Oh my god, Zeph. I’m not that bad.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Holy crap you were! Mr. President I can’t believe you!” The sound of Zeph bursting into laughter rang through the earpiece and Beckett groaned again, this time loud enough for his friend to hear.

“Oh boy, you weren’t nice to her at all, were you?”

“Would you be?” Beckett asked angrily. “She just left her rings on the counter! She left everything behind, left me to clean up the mess! I hate her!”

“You love her.”

“I did. I don’t anymore.”

“You‘ve loved her this whole time.”

“That’s…I’m not even going to give merit to that ridiculous idea by giving a response. This is not helping.” Beckett snapped.

“Okay, okay, okay. Moving on. How is she?” Zeph’s voice had become uncertain.

“I don’t know. She seems…different. Like I don’t know her at all. But there were times she would move a certain way or look at me with those big hazel eyes of hers and I would recognize what she was silently saying as though no time had passed.”

“And what was she saying?”

Beckett paused before continuing, not even wanting to say the words out loud. “That she hates me and wants nothing to do with me.”

He was met with silence. “Um, Zeph? You still there?”

“Beckett…nothing that happened was your fault.” Zephyr’s voice sounded sad. “What the two of you went through just to be together…she stood with you through all of it. I still can’t believe she left you. I know you were hit with a devastating blow, but it happens to a lot of couples.”

“And most of them don’t make it.” Beckett interrupted bitterly. “We’re just another statistic.”

“No.” Zephyr said firmly. “I don’t believe that.”

“She blames me!” Beckett yelled. “You know that Zephyr!”

“And I’m telling you that’s not even possible! You are not responsible, Beckett! And neither is she! These things just happen and there’s no rhyme or reason to it!” Zeph shouted back.

Beckett sighed heavily in frustration, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Zeph never took his crap and it was something that Beckett had given up fighting on. Sometimes it pissed him off to no end that there was someone who knew him well enough to sidestep every mean thing that comes out of his mouth. But he’s also smart enough to realize that friends like that are few and far between, and even those you think you’re close with may someday just turn their back on you. Like Oriana. Not that he’s thinking of anyone specific or anything.

“Look, Beckett, the fact that you’re yelling proves my point that you still care very much. And no matter how many times you try to tell me that you’re perfectly okay, we both know you’re not.”

“Zeph, I haven’t been in the same room as her for over seven years. How would it make sense that after that much time, I’m not okay?”

“I’m sorry, how much did you offer to pay her to stick around?”

Beckett’s mouth fell open. “I…just…I didn’t…she shouldn’t have….”

“Let me tell you something.” Zeph interrupted. If she really hated you, no amount of money would make her stick around. IF she blames you for what happened, and that’s a big if, then she only does because you blame yourself. And until you let go of it, you’re never going to be happy! She’s been gone for _years_ and now she just so happens to be living in the same city, working at the same company. That’s not a coincidence, it’s fate! Maybe it’s finally time for the two of you to start healing! Together! The way you should have all along! You were able to get through your mother trying to ki…”

Beckett ended the call without another word, swiping the stray tears that fell on his cheeks away angrily. “The fuck does he know.” He muttered miserably before cradling his head in his hands. For the first time since Oriana left, he began to cry.

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana had managed to stay away from Beckett the majority of the day. When they had to speak it was mainly through intercom. When they were in person, she stood as far away from him as possible. She had a feeling he went easy on her because he was pissed off, knowing someone else had left marks on her body, probably even more pissed off that it was Everett of all people. On the mini-bus home she subconsciously rubbed her wrists. She couldn’t stop thinking of the way Beckett had touched one. Verbally, he had been so harsh with her, yet his hand was so gentle. Her eyes drifted shut as she allowed herself to imagine his hands touching her again, feather light, the way he used to.

But she was jostled from her thoughts as the bus lurched to a stop. Now she was just mad at herself for it. But when the bus moved again, she couldn’t help that her thoughts drifted once more to Beckett, this time wondering if he could somehow tell that Everett had forced himself on her. She physically shuddered thinking about the previous night. She was sore everywhere. Her neck, her breasts, her wrists, as well as the inside of her body. Even her throat still felt swollen from being squeezed to the brink of unconsciousness. She still couldn’t wrap her head around it. She didn’t want to admit what it was, what her boyfriend…fiancé…had truly done to her. It made her feel disgusting and weak. And Everett was not one to be violent, ever. She didn’t know what she’d done wrong to make him act like that. But it was definitely her for sure. If she had simply talked to him before taking the job, he never would have had an issue, she was sure of it. No, she was convinced that it was her fault that Everett completely lost it. She deserved what she got. She deserved worse.

But once again she thought of Beckett’s hands. She’d begged him to choke her during sex once, and she loved every second of it. He was so worried about hurting her, was so afraid to give anything more than a light squeeze until she had closed her own hand over his and squeezed harder. When done he inspected every inch of her skin to make sure she was absolutely okay, even though she’d told him she was, and informed her he didn’t want to do that again.

It took a minute to realize her cheeks were wet because she was crying. She’d buried so many things so deep inside her that she didn’t even know she still had the memories. But they were slowly coming back one by one, and much to her surprise, they were all good ones. They had been so happy together. Truthfully she felt terrible for leaving him, and she missed him dearly. She had wanted to go back, wanted to beg him for forgiveness, but then…what would he really have to forgive? She had made her choice, so she made herself live with it. She was trying to convince Beckett that she hated him, but it was a lie. He hadn’t done anything wrong. If anything, this was all on her.

Letting herself into her flat, her eyebrows immediately furrowed, seeing rose petals in the hallway, leading towards the back, where their bedroom was. Everett hadn’t spoken to her the whole rest of the day and she really thought she’d be in for something tonight. Something that was the opposite of rose petals.

She followed the path and once she reached the bedroom, she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. The room was covered in candles, giving a soft and inviting glow, and the words “Marry Me” was outlined on the bed with even more rose petals. She jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, hugging her close.

“Ev?” She whispered. “What is this?”

“It occurred to me that I was too harsh on you. Both yesterday and today, and you deserve a proper proposal.”

“But…you’ve proposed to me before…”

“And you said no. Now, I want to hear you say yes.” He murmured in her ear.

Oriana’s thoughts raced as she took in the sight before her, the sudden softness of the man standing behind her, completely in awe that he put this together after being so angry with her. If she wanted to say no, to leave him, now would be the time. But she was already uttering “yes” over and over as he slid a hand under her shirt, palming her breast.

“That’s my girl.” He encouraged as she gasped when he tweaked her nipple. She was actually gasping because it hurt, but he seemed to be completely oblivious. His free hand pulled her skirt and panties down, his fingers finding her clit and circling lightly, causing her to moan and buck her hips into the touch. She didn’t want her body to give this type of response, not after last night…but it didn’t seem like it could be helped as her head lolled back to rest on his shoulder as he continued rubbing, increasing the pressure to make her beg for more before slipping a finger inside her and thrusting in and out.

“Ow, Ev…Ev that really hurts.” Her voice wavered as he removed his fingers and began stroking her clit again.

“You want to cum, don’t you?” He asked, his voice low.

“It just hurts.” She whispered, a tear running down her cheek. “Yesterday was too rough, everything hurts.”

His hand stopped moving. “I apologized for that already. How many times are you going to hold it over my head?”

Oriana’s eyes widened. “That’s…that’s not what I’m doing.”

He turned her around to face him, walking forward until the back of her knees hit the bed and she stumbled down on it.

“I’ll fix it.” He whispered, placing his hand on her neck and murmuring a healing spell. She’d never let him heal anything before, so she waited for the connection, the tingle, the lust, that was sure to come as it had when Beckett had healed her time and again. But she felt nothing except the ache of the bruise dissipate. He moved his hand to her breasts, muttering the same spell, and again she felt nothing, no connection, only the pain fading away. When he moved south again, she stopped his hand.

“Ev…I don’t think you can heal the inside of my body.” It wasn’t true of course; internal injuries were fixable. But she didn’t want him to do it. She didn’t want him to touch her. For the billionth time that day, her head went to Beckett, remembering the thrill and connection of his healing capabilities with her. Now she knew it was only like that with him…and she would never feel it again.

“Nonsense.” He scoffed, ignoring her attempt to stop him and instead shoved several fingers inside her most private entrance. She cried out at the harsh intrusion, but a moment later she felt fine, like she was never sore to begin with.

“That’s right, baby, I can make you feel so good.” Everett removed his pants and climbed on top of her, quickly thrusting his dick inside.

It didn’t hurt anymore, but she didn’t want him inside her, either. However, she definitely didn’t want to make things worse, so she just squeezed her eyes shut as he moved, just waiting for him to get it over with. He captured her lips with his own and she kissed him back on auto-pilot, his hand skimming lightly over her body. But when he grunted, suddenly, she wasn’t with Everett anymore. Suddenly, it was Beckett kissing her, Beckett moving on top of her, inside of her, his every touch so feather light as though worshipping her body. She moaned quietly, running her own hands along his back, scraping his skin lightly with her fingernails, the way he always loved her doing. The love-making became more passionate, more meaningful with every thrust, every kiss, every quickened breath. Soon she was cumming, her head thrown back in bliss as her sweet spot was hit. As she came down from orgasm, she felt the heat of liquid course through her as a guttural growl of satisfaction vibrated on her neck, causing her eyes to fly open in surprise.

Pulling out of her, Everett reached for the nightstand and grabbed the diamond ring, placing it on her finger.

“Oriana Miller, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I can’t wait to make you my bride. The wedding’s fast approaching, you know.”

She just nodded in silence as he got up and put his pants back on. “I want to see some excitement, Oriana. We’re getting married. It’s a happy time.”

“I am happy.” Oriana forced a smile, causing Everett to go back over to her and kiss her lips sweetly. This was the Everett she knew, the Everett she loved. It wouldn’t be bad to marry this man at all. Or at least…that’s what she wanted to be thinking. A feeling of shame rocked her as she realized what she’d just done. She just slept with her fiancé and thought of another man the entire time. It was another man that brought her to orgasm, another man she was making love to. A tear trickled from her eye.

“I’m so happy I could cry too.” Everett said gleefully, snapping her once more back to reality.

She had completely forgotten he was still in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Beckett arrived back at the office at 5:30 the next morning. It was another rough night, again he barely slept. This time, however, he didn’t touch alcohol, and he certainly didn’t touch another woman. Getting lost in booze and sex was never a good idea, and his sister was living proof of that. She’d started with alcohol, but eventually it wasn’t enough. Beckett never wanted to reach that point. He missed Katrina, and desperately wishes to talk to her. He was suddenly feeling like a child again, with no family, no real place to call home. He couldn’t even pinpoint why she started the substance abuse. One day she visited their mother in jail, and after that she was never the same, and wouldn’t tell him what happened. He hated his mother for everything she did. To him, to Oriana, to Katrina. He couldn’t understand why she went to see her in the first place.

He turned the lights in the room on, moving to set his briefcase down on his desk when he heard the door open. Frowning, he went to go see who was there so early. He froze in his tracks as Oriana appeared. She looked…good. Refreshed, even. His cloudy eyes roved over her body shamelessly, admiring the hip hugging skirt and form-fitting blouse. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun (one of his favorite looks) and she had just a touch of makeup on. She was a natural beauty, always managed to pull herself together flawlessly. Seeing her look so rested…he absolutely hated her in that second. Even though he should have been happy she wasn’t hurt anymore, or hurt worse, he was downright mad that she was doing so extremely well. The opposite of him.

“Slept well, I take it?” He snarled, not even thinking.

She jumped in surprise. “Oh! Uh…sort of. I’ve had worse nights.” She shrugged nonchalantly, walking to her own desk and setting down her brown leather bag. “How are you?”

Beckett blinked. “Excuse me?” He didn’t expect small talk. He expected her to be rude. He wanted her to be rude so he could be rude back. It was interesting to him, that he couldn’t care less what others thought of him, and therefore treated them all like nothing, but Oriana…he cursed himself for what he still wanted from her.

“I asked how you were.” She repeated politely.

“You’re early.” He narrowed his eyes, wondering what her game was.

“I figured you’d appreciate it. And, I got you an espresso from a café down the street from my flat. It’s very good.” She held out a steaming mug that smelled delicious.

“I don’t drink coffee anymore.”

“Oh…okay, well…works out for me I guess.” Oriana shrugged, taking a sip of the heavenly smelling drink.

Beckett sighed in frustration, reaching for the mug, his fingers brushing over hers, electricity startling him. “I’ll make an exception. It was a nice gesture.” He muttered, closing his eyes dreamily when the dark taste hit his tongue. He hadn’t actually given up coffee. He didn’t know why he said something so ridiculous, it’s not like he didn’t drink it constantly and she wouldn’t figure it out within the next hour. And that’s only if she didn’t notice him drinking it yesterday.

His eyes reopened to her watching him intently. He frowned. “What?”

“So…” She cleared her throat, shifting her weight nervously. “Before we get started…there’s something I need to ask you for.”

He scoffed. “Pretty sure I’ve given you enough. I don’t see what else you could possibly need.”

She reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of papers. “Actually…I need a divorce.”

The cup of espresso clattered to the floor, the hot beverage spilling everywhere. “What did you just say?” He gasped.

Oriana bit her lip, thrusting the papers into his hands. “A divorce. I need you sign the divorce papers.”

Anger bubbled up inside him. “You think you can just barge in here and ask me for a divorce?”

“I’m not asking.” She replied, sounding annoyed. “And I’m not barging in, I work here. You hired me.”

His hands curled into fists. “Get. Out. Now.”

“But…”

“GET OUT!” He roared, throwing the papers back at her and seeing them flutter all over the coffee-soaked floor. He couldn’t believe she had the audacity to waltz straight up to him and give him papers, like it was absolutely nothing.

“Did you forget we’re still married?” She cried, planting herself in front of him.

“FORGET? HOW COULD I POSSIBLY FORGET? It’s not like I knew where I could send them to do this sooner!” He shouted.

“Stop yelling at me!” She screamed back.

“Get. The Fuck. Out.” He seethed through gritted teeth. “I mean it.” He cast his eyes to the side, not wanting to even look at her. As much as he tried to get over her, Zeph was right. He never could. And as long as they were still married, there was a sliver of hope that someday they could fix what was broken. And now she was trying to take that away.

“Beck, this is our last tie. Our last personal tie. You want a business relationship, right? Well then. End our marriage and we can have that.”

His eyes snapped back to hers, feeling the blind fury inside him build. His nostrils flared as there was a loud creak and her eyes widened before she grabbed him and flung them both out of the way as the metal chandelier crashed down from the ceiling. They landed together on the floor, just barely out of the way. Or at least, Beckett was barely out of the way. Oriana’s leg had a gash on it from the broken glass and blood was flowing out.

Beckett looked at the oversized and now shattered light fixture in shock. He hadn’t made something like that happen in…well, he couldn’t remember the last time. He never let his emotions get out of control enough to physically move metallic objects without intending to.

“Son of a bitch.”

He turned his head to look at Oriana, who was clutching her wounded leg and cursing. Not even thinking, he immediately moved her hands out of the way and placed his own over the deep cut, a flash of light emitting and a warmth growing between them. She whimpered and he knew she felt it too. That rush, that thrill of the sanative connection. His fingers gently grazed over the freshly healed skin.

“Ecstasy” He murmured to himself, backing away from her quickly and getting off the floor, wiping his hands on his pants before realizing they were covered in blood. If he held on to her for even a second longer…well…there’s no telling what would happen. But someone surely would have heard the crash of the chandelier and would come checking.

She stood up as well, heading towards him tentatively. Beckett threw up his hands in front of him to stop her. “Don’t.” He whispered. His eyes went once more to the mess his magic had created unintentionally. “I uh. I’ll call someone.” He hurried off towards his own office when she called out from behind him.

“Beck.”

He whirled around. “Don’t call me that. Call me Mr. Harrington, like everyone else.”

“Thank you for taking care of my cut.” She said quietly.

He stood tall. “Yes, well. I suppose I should thank you as well for getting us out of harm’s way.”

“Getting…you out of harm’s way.” She corrected.

He gaped at her a moment before turning back around and heading to the phone. Before picking it up, he faced her once more, realizing that now he had legitimate ammunition against her. How could he have missed it before? “By the way…you gave false information on your application to your original company, and therefore to Harrington Enterprise. You’re dismissed from employment.”

“What? How?”

“The papers beneath that pile of rubble should tell you everything you need to know…Mrs. Harrington. Despite your maiden name being Miller, legally, your last name remains Harrington. Now get the fuck out of here before I dial the police too.”

**_Oriana’s POV_ **

“Are you kidding me??” She shrieked, racing over to him and grabbing his desk phone, yanking it from its base and throwing it across the room with a crash when it hit the wall and broke into pieces. This office was quickly becoming a disaster.

“You think I kept your name? Are you joking? Why would I keep the name Harrington? We are not together, Beckett!”

He opened his mouth to argue when she covered his lips with her hand to prevent him from speaking. Things were beginning to make more sense. He wanted her out of here desperately, and there was no way she was going to let that happen.

“You went through my employee file, did research on me, even found out who I was fucking, but failed to discover when I changed my name back to Miller? Oh wait. Of course, you didn’t. You were too full of yourself, up on your ‘I’m Beckett Harrington’ pedestal, that it never crossed your mind that I wouldn’t want to keep something that reminds me of you constantly? _Get over yourself!”_

She removed her hand, her chest heaving in frustration, Beckett looking at her in shock. “You are so self-centered you don’t even know what to do with yourself. Just…so far above anyone else. Well guess what. You are nothing to me. You will give me that divorce so I can marry Everett. He’s a good man. He doesn’t pressure me to simply move past my experiences in a day, unlike you. He actually has a heart! I just got my leg tore up because I was getting you out of the way just now, and you didn’t even acknowledge it until I said something! I had to pay my lawyer extra to meet me this fucking early with those papers at the coffee shop. So now, you’re going to give me time to go replace the papers that are now buried under the mess you made, you are going to sign them, and I’m not fired. You got that?”

His eyes flashed with lightning and the two metal chairs in front of his desk clattered across the room. Oriana just scoffed.

“This room is so grand and yet you just had to have those uncomfortable steel chairs to make you feel in control. I’m guessing your life is anything but in control. I’ve seen things over the years, Beckett, I know the things you’ve done. You are nothing but an asshole. You’re just like your mother.” She spat, her finger jabbed into his hard chest, her face twisted in disgust. She knew it was wrong to throw his mother in his face like that, but she didn’t care. She was tired of this attitude. He’s better than this.

“Then why’d you marry me in the first place.” He growled.

“You weren’t like this before.”

“All I wanted was for you to TALK to me! I wasn’t pushing you to get over anything! Did you actually think I was okay? That I didn’t need you? That I didn’t need my wife, the woman I am madly in love with, to share my grief with? And you think I’m the self-centered one? I’m not the only person you left behind, Oriana. You left me alone to pick up the pieces of our life together. You left our friends. My father and sister adored you and you left them too. I am not the monster you’re trying to convince yourself I am. No, Ori, that title belongs to you.”

Her mouth fell open, shocked he was calling her something so terrible, not wanting to believe a single word of it. She attempted to shove him backwards against his desk, but he barely budged, instead grabbing hold of her arms. She jabbed her finger back into his abs, trying to ignore that they were rock hard before fisting his blazer instead. “You are completely out of line. We haven’t been together in years Beckett. Why does my wanting a divorce surprise you? I never belonged in your world and you know it.”

“My world? And what, exactly, is my world?” He clapped back.

“This!” Oriana gestured around his office, forcing him to let go of her.

“You mean this pile of rubble you’ve reduced my office to?”

“ ** _I_** reduced it too?? You’re even trying to blame me for not being able to control your own magick? No Beck, if I wanted to make rubble, I would have done this.” Oriana’s eyes darted around the room, landing on the oversized leather couch feeling nothing except hot rage, and lighting it on fire, before eyeing one of his ridiculous metal chairs. She smirked at it and tossed it into the red-hot flames.

“Ori!” Beckett gasped, reflexively reaching for her arm and bringing her flush against him while focusing on the sink in his office bathroom, manipulating the water to douse the inferno.

“Hey!” She did not want to be this close to him. She was too close, angry that he was holding her protectively as though to shield her from the damage they were both creating around them. And damn it, he still smells so good. She shook her head and her hands curled.

“I am not a monster. And screw you for saying that. And screw you for throwing it in my face how I left everybody. You’re right. I did. But that doesn’t make me a bad person. It makes me someone who needed a different life because I didn’t _want_ that life anymore! You acted like everything was fine, when it wasn’t!”

“When did I ever act like everything was fine?” He cried out. “I don’t remember the last time I felt even remotely fine! You decided that you suddenly hated our life and you left without discussing a damn thing with me! You just pushed me away every time I tried to talk to you!”

“All you wanted was to move on!” She screamed.

“WITH YOU!” Beckett shouted back. “I wanted to move on WITH YOU!!”

“AND I WASN’T READY! I COULDN’T JUST FORGET!!” Oriana tried to wriggle out from his grasp, but his fingers flexed into the skin of her arm, holding on tightly. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears and she needed to get out of there.

“But you were certainly ready to leave everything behind to move on and forget all by yourself, now weren’t you?” He snarled. “With no regard to what my reaction would be if you had just talked to me once!”

Oriana scoffed. “Oh, right, because you were just so in love with me, that…..” She froze mid-sentence, her breath hitching as something he said registered.

“That what?” He demanded.

“Am” She breathed, her heart pounding so hard she thought it may burst from her chest. “You said ‘am.’”

“What are you talking about?!” He cried in frustration.

She swallowed hard, looking deep into his stormy gray eyes, feeling the world around her become unfocused, and only seeing him clear as day. “The woman I am madly in love with. Am. Present tense.”


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

“The woman I am madly in love with. Am. Present tense.”

Beckett gaped at Oriana, completely caught off guard. His heart was pounding so loud he wondered if she could hear it, while both of them seemed frozen in place from his inadvertent confession.

“Th..that’s preposterous. Heat of the moment. You set my couch on fire, clearly I’m not thinking straight.”

“You were always a terrible liar.” She whispered, her eyes flitting down to his mouth.

He didn’t know who moved first, only that their lips collided mere seconds after. He was kissing her hard, and she was kissing him back just as fervently. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, trying to get her even closer than he knew was physically possible. As soon as he tasted her lips again, he needed more…so much more.

She pulled her body back slightly but he pulled her back to him before realizing what she was trying to do. Her hands fumbled with the button of his blazer before the button finally popped off and she shoved the fabric off him, never breaking their kiss. She moaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck while their tongues danced and dear lord he missed the way she would moan and squirm with him. He pulled her hair out of the messy bun and ran his fingers throughout the thick red locks, tearing his mouth away from hers to move to her neck, pressing his lips to her skin. She raked her nails on his back and he groaned loudly at the sensation as he nipped at her collar-bone.

He was startled when she grabbed him and shoved him away, and he was about to start apologizing when she was on him again, kissing him and walking him backwards until his knees hit the leather loveseat and he stumbled onto it, bringing her down with him. She bit down on his lip and he groaned, seeing the pure lust in her eyes. Is this really happening? Surely he’s dreaming. But he certainly wasn’t imagining the tightening in his pants as she grinded herself on him. And even if it was a dream, he had no intention of stopping kissing her. Their lips came together again and again, and it seemed they couldn’t even pull apart long enough to rid themselves of any other clothing. He was fine with that. As long as she’s in his arms again, he doesn’t need anything else.

Suddenly a terrible sound blared from above them, followed by the hiss of the sprinkler system, and Oriana shrieked as they were soaked in seconds. She leapt away from him, a stricken look on her face. He could literally see the exact moment she realized what she had been doing with him.

He blinked up at the ceiling, realizing that he hadn’t completely put out the couch fire, and tendrils of smoke had curled up in the air and triggered the fire alarm system. “We gotta go!” He yells to be heard over the screeching and she just nodded. Understanding she was too shocked to move, he stood and grabbed her hand, leading them both out of the office at a run. They dashed down the endless flights of stairs and rushed out onto the street as the fire trucks pulled on scene and firefighters raced inside with their equipment. The two of them finally came to a halt, turning to face the building, both their chests heaving, hands still clasped together.

“Holy crap!” She cried. “What the fuck did we just do Beckett?”

“Not so loud!” He scolded, leading her out of the small gathered crowd to talk more privately. Once satisfied no one was listening, he spoke again. “It’s just our office floor. It’s fine. I’m sure there’s no damage anywhere else in the building.”

“I set. Your couch. On fire!”

“And I broke my chandelier!”

“And then I…then _we_ …oh god, I’m…I’m soaked! You weren’t going to stop me??” She finished in a shout. “You were just going to let me…..” She lowered her voice to a furious whisper. “What did you do, put some spell on me to lower my inhibitions?”

He rolled his eyes. “The only spell you were under was the fact that you still love me too and would do anything to avoid saying it.”

Her eyes widened. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“That’s not a denial.” He challenged.

“I…I…”

“Oriana!” A voice rang out and Oriana quickly dropped Beckett’s hand. He hadn’t even realized their fingers were still intertwined.

A tall figure pushed through the crowd. A pair of cold eyes landed on him. “What, you can’t have her, so you try to burn down your office with her still inside?”

“Everett.” Beckett gritted out. It was the first time Beckett had seen him since college, and Everett had graduated a couple years prior to himself and Oriana. He watched as he brushed past him, knocking into his shoulder hard on his way to Oriana.

“Thank god you’re okay. You should never have taken this job.” Everett hugged Oriana to him but just as Beckett went to avert his eyes, he noticed…she wasn’t hugging him back.

“Ugh, you’re all wet. Come on, let’s get you home and dried off.”

“I can dry myself.” She mumbled.

Beckett’s jaw dropped as Everett literally groped her breast in front of him. “Then I’ll just have to get you wet again so I can dry you off myself after.”

“Ev, stop, please.”

“What are you even doing here at this hour?” Beckett asked in annoyance. He couldn’t think of a single reason for him to be in the area.

Everett looked back at Beckett with a sneer. “She forgot her lunch. I was coming to bring it to her.”

“Then where is it?”

“I dropped it when I saw the firetrucks. Why does it matter? She’s coming home with me now, anyway. She quits.” He gripped her around her wrist; Beckett instantly recognizing the expression on her face. Now it’s crystal clear how she got those particular bruises. Now he knew without a doubt she hadn’t wanted whatever he had done a couple nights ago. Now the overwhelming urge to protect her started creeping back into his veins, just as it had years before.

As they went to leave, Beckett called back out. “She can’t. She signed a contract.”

Everett frowned. “You can’t stop someone from quitting.”

Beckett smirked, drawing himself tall. “First off, she hasn’t yet. You’re saying it for her. Second, and most important, her contract clearly states she is to stay as my personal assistant for no less than 52 weeks or she has to pay Harrington Enterprise the remainder of her salary. Considering she just started, that would mean, well, all of it.”

“WHAT???” Oriana cried out. “What the fuck? I never signed anything like that!”

His eyes cut over to her. “Clearly you didn’t read the print on the last page.”

“The last page was just my signature. There was nothing else there.”

“What is he talking about, Oriana?” Everett demanded.

“Ev, I…I have no idea, I swear.”

“There’s a hard copy of her agreement in the human resources department. As soon as the building is cleared, we’ll go take a look.”

“Yes, let’s.” Oriana glared.

“Excuse me. You’re Mr. Harrington?”

Beckett nodded shortly at the policeman that was now at his side.

“The building is clear, sir. All floors are accessible except the top. That’s the executive office?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll need to relocate while the fire department completes their investigation.”

“Can the rest of the building be used?” Beckett asked impatiently.

The man nodded.

“Great. Oriana, let’s go.”

“I’m afraid we need a statement from both of you, since you were there when the fire originated. Do you work here, sir?” The cop turned to Everett.

“Well, no, but…”

“Then you need to leave and let us do our jobs.”

Everett glowered as Beckett smirked. But that smirk disappeared when Everett dipped Oriana low and kissed her passionately. But Everett wasn’t actually paying attention to Oriana. His eyes were practically laughing in Beckett’s face.

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

“I’ll see you later, love.” Everett kissed her again before turning back to Beckett. “Did you congratulate her on our engagement?”

“I’m her boss. I don’t care if she’s engaged as long as she can do her job.” Beckett replied shortly.

“Really. She’s just an employee to you?”

“Did I stutter?” Beckett snapped.

Hearing those words felt like a stab to her heart. Why is she feeling like that? Anger was building inside her. As much as she hated to admit it, if the fire alarm didn’t go off she would have gone as far as possible with him. She wouldn’t have stopped until he came inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut as the image flashed through her mind. He would have made her cum too, even before himself, she was sure of it.

“Miss? You coming?”

She was brought out of her thoughts by the policeman. Fuck, why was she thinking about that, of all things, right now?

“Yes. Of course.” She replied, glancing at Beckett. But he wouldn’t look at her. She sighed. This day was never going to end. Especially considering it just began. She waved bye to her fiancé and went back into the office building.

Sitting in one of the conference rooms, she fidgeted nervously. Beckett was sitting in the chair next to her while two cops sat on the opposite side of the table.

“Look.” Beckett was saying. “It was an accident. The chandelier must have corroded or not hung correctly and that’s why that fell. The manufacturer is lucky we’re not going to sue them.”

“And as for the fire…” Oriana jumped in. “My lighter must have gone off on accident when I was getting off of the couch. I didn’t realize it until it was too late. We were actually leaving the office when the couch just went up in flames.”

“And the chair that was on top of the couch?”

“Panic.” Oriana lied.

“Well, besides that part, it was quick thinking to use the sink to quell the flames. Next time, however, use a fire extinguisher.” The officer looked between them once more. “Now, the two of you are married? When pulling your records, we were able to see both your name changes…” He looked at Oriana. “But no divorce decree.”

“Right. Um, we’re working on that.” She told him.

“Just haven’t come to an agreement yet. There’s a conflict of interest.” Beckett supplied.

The officer nodded slowly. “That has nothing to do with what happened up there?”

“No.” They said in unison.

"And if it's all the same, please don't make that part of your report. As far as the world is concerned, we are not married." Beckett voiced.

Oriana dropped her eyes to the table. Why does everything he says about them hurt so much? She should have been over him years ago. She thought she was.

“Well. Alright. You have contractors to come make the repairs?”

“Yes, of course.” Beckett nodded.

“Okay. Then I see no reason to keep the investigation open. You have a good day now.” Both policemen stood and left, leaving Beckett and Oriana alone once more.

She still didn’t want to look at him. She was completely ashamed of how she acted. But she dared to glance and saw his face turning bright red, and instantly knew what he was thinking about.

“That will never happen again, Harrington.” She hissed.

“Which part?” He asked innocently.

“You know exactly which part! The part where you kissed me!”

“Actually, you kissed me.” He replied. “But I know there’s no winning with you, so for argument’s sake, let’s say it was me. You certainly didn’t stop it. Instead you practically devoured me on my loveseat.”

Oriana opened her mouth to start arguing but he held his hand up to stop her. “You wanted to see your employment contract. Let’s go take a look.”

They took the elevator to the human resources department, which was still empty. Opening the door, Beckett went over to one of the file cabinets. “These are the executive agreements. Management, assistants.”

A moment later, he thrust the papers into her hands. “Go ahead. Read it.”

Oriana poured over every detail of the document, finally getting to the last page. “Ha. See? Just my signature confirming I have read and understood everything.”

She watched his expression turn into one of triumph. “What does this say?”

Oriana frowned, looking at the small print at the bottom. “It says, By signing, I have read and agreed to all aspects of this document, including those in…” Her eyes widened. “White ink?”

Beckett took the paper out of her hands and went to the nearest desk, grabbing a highlighter. As he highlighted the page, more text appeared, text that was printed in white ink. Wordlessly, he handed it back to her. Hands trembling, she finished reading the part she had never seen before.

“If, for any reason, the employee is unable to fulfill his or her duties for the complete 52-week period, he or she will need to pay Harrington Enterprise the remainder of their salary, to compensate finding and hiring a replacement.”

She looked back at Beckett, feeling like she was going to faint. “This can’t be legal.”

“When Joana gave you the paperwork, she handed you both a pen and a highlighter, correct?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“Then you were given the tools necessary to read the contract in full. Harrington Enterprise is not responsible for failure to read a contract.”

Oriana’s breathing was becoming labored, and she had to lean against the wall. How on earth was she going to explain this to Everett? More than that, how was she going to work with Beckett for so long? It’s only been a few days and they already left a path of destruction in their wake.

Beckett approached her and she looked at him warily before he leaned in to murmur in her ear, placing a hand on the wall beside her. “Is it safe to assume you’ll be staying on the payroll?”

She nodded, unable to form any words.

He chuckled lightly; his breath hot in her ear. “I’ll look for a new place to set up office.” With that, he pushed himself off the wall and exited the room, not sparing her another glance.

She sank down to the floor, burying her face in her hands. She should have known there would be some insane stipulation to her working there, to giving her the exponential salary. Blowing out a breath, she pulled out her phone to dial her lawyer. Beckett may have found a way to keep her close to him professionally, but there were no such clauses in their marriage papers. And she needed that divorce yesterday.


	8. Chapter 8

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Beckett sighed, surveying the disaster that was once his office suite. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He couldn’t believe he and Oriana had gotten so out of control with their tempers that now they couldn’t work in this space. Everything was soaked. Computers, personal items. The divorce papers Oriana had brought were smeared and no longer readable. He made his way around, collecting what he could. He emptied the desk drawers and made a mental note to get someone up here to move the file cabinets somewhere else.

His eyes landed on the ruined loveseat and he gingerly touched his fingers to his lips. “Why didn’t I stop her? I should have pushed her away. Dammit.”

His cell phone began ringing in his pocket. Glancing at the screen, he answered.

“Good Morning father.”

His father’s voice sounded gruff through the phone. “Beckett, when I told you not to call me so early in the morning unless the building was on fire, I did not mean for you to literally set the building on fire.”

Beckett had to stifle a laugh, instead clearing his throat. “I assure you, that was an accident.”

“I need to know what happened.”

“I had a…disagreement…with my new assistant.” Beckett told him.

He heard his father sigh. “Is she attuned and that’s how it got out of control?”

“Yes.” Beckett said simply.

“Well, maybe you need a different assistant. Clearly, the two of you don’t get along. I recommend getting rid of them and starting with another one.” Mr. Harrington suggested.

“It’s not that simple. I can’t just fire her, I put certain stipulations in her contract that makes it impossible. We’d still have to pay her salary. She would have to do something incredibly devastating to the company.”

“Well, her salary can’t be that much. Sometimes it’s best to cut your losses. I still don’t see how a working disagreement led to the disaster that’s now your top floor, though. I was not happy to receive that call from the Fire Marshall.”

Beckett bit his lip. “Well…um…” Beckett closed his eyes as he blurted out the next part. “It’s Oriana. I hired Oriana as my assistant. She worked in that company we acquired for Katrina.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Oriana as in…your lost wife?”

“I guess she wasn’t so lost. She just started a new life without me.” Beckett said miserably. “She gave me divorce papers and things escalated quickly.”

“Divorce papers? You didn’t sign them, did you?”

“No.”

“That’s a relief. Do not sign anything she gives you. You need to meet with our lawyers and obtain a contract that will not diminish our legacy. This needs to be kept quiet. Be here by dinner tonight so we can get started.”

“But…Dad…”

“I mean it, Beckett. You get here soon so we can minimize the potential damage of this scandal to our family’s reputation. We worked hard to build it back up, and you will not sign anything that may jeopardize what we’ve done.”

Beckett narrowed his eyes, his heart starting to race. “What scandal? I got married, and not to some gold-digger either. She was everything to me.”

“Straight out of college, yes. Now, you know I liked Oriana, and you adored her, so I never spoke negatively about her, but she left you high and dry after Jacob died, not to mention you put your mother in jail because of her, and…”

“She was trying to kill both of us!”

“And I don’t agree with anything she did, however, she may have been a lot of things, but she was never as atrocious as she was when you were seeing Oriana.”

“You weren’t around!” Beckett fumed. “You couldn’t stand my mother and you left me alone with her! You don’t know how terrible she truly was!”

“She’s still your mother, though. The only one you’ll ever have.”

“And how’d that work out for Katrina?” Beckett demanded. “What did that monster do to my sister that made her a drug addict? Surely you must know. So fill me in, because I am just dying to…”

But his father had disconnected the call. Becket shoved his phone back into his pocket angrily. “Great. Gonna be a great weekend. Can’t freaking wait to…”

“Are things still a bit tense with your family?” A soft voice sounded from behind him.

He turned and saw Oriana standing in the doorway.

“You shouldn’t eavesdrop. Don’t do it again.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. For what it’s worth…I’m sorry for what happened to your family.”

Beckett scoffed. “Yes, well, perhaps if we had never started seeing each other, my mother wouldn’t be in jail, my father could have more than a five-minute conversation with me, and my sister wouldn’t be in rehab. Sorry doesn’t even begin to cover what you’ve wrought upon my family.” He was shaking he was so mad at that moment, but when he looked into the hazel of eyes of his current wife, he saw the look devastation cross her features.

“You can’t blame me for all of that.” She whispered.

“No?” He strode over to her, looming tall. “Everything can be traced back to you, Oriana. Everything. I don’t want your apology when you don’t take any responsibility for it. It’s fake and self-serving.”

“Beckett, I…”

“I don’t want to hear it.” He interrupted. “You’re about seven years too late to even try telling me that you feel bad just taking off. It’s quite obvious you don’t, you never did, and you never will.”

He saw her eyes becoming glassy, and he was so full of anger towards the world, he said the one thing he knew would get under her skin. “I hate you, Oriana. I wish I’d never met you.”

She winced, physically taking a step back, as though he’d stabbed her straight in the gut. It was the affect he wanted. He took a step forward. “I had my life in control. I wasn’t thinking about you every second of every day anymore. I wasn’t thinking about everything I lost and was stuck to deal with on my own. My family may have its issues, Oriana, but at least we stick together when things get hard.”

Oriana squared her shoulders. “Really? Then where were they all through college? Before that? They weren’t there then, and it sounds like they’re barely there now.”

“A lot has changed since then, Ori. But you wouldn’t know that.” Beckett took a shuddery breath, trying to calm down before he could do something stupid again. Like burn down his office. Or kiss her.

“You just told me you loved me.” She said quietly. “I don’t believe that you hate me.”

“Why does it matter?” He asked, searching her eyes. “It’s not like you care about me in any form.”

“You tricked me into working for you. For a year. Why would you do that if being around me hurts so much?”

“Perhaps I wanted to punish myself. Perhaps I wanted to punish both of us.”

Beckett paused, wanting to end this conversation, and began wracking his brain, wondering which office space he should go take over downstairs, thinking about which one would be most inconvenient for her. But then idea bloomed in his head. A terrible idea. A wonderful terrible awful idea.

“I have to go to New York and deal with some things this weekend. I need you to set up our new office while I’m gone.”

She nodded wordlessly, picking up one of the boxes he had just filled with supplies. He led her to the elevator in silence and stood on the opposite wall of her on their way down. And then he walked out of the building.

“Wait, where are we going?” She asked, sounding confused.

“You’ll see.” He walked a short distance until they reached the destination that he had in mind.

“Good Morning, Mr. Harrington.”

Beckett nodded curtly at the doorman, buzzing them inside.

He went to another elevator on the far end of the grand lobby and up they went, again to the top floor. When they arrived and the doors open, Oriana gasped.

“You’ve got to be kidding. Here? We’re working here?”

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

“Is there a problem?” Beckett asked, his eyebrow raised.

Oriana looked around the living space. It was similar to his office, with leather furniture and steel appliances. There was a large flatscreen tv and a decorative fireplace against one wall. “Beckett, do you…do you live here?”

“It was supposed to be temporary. But yes, technically, I’m living here. We’re going to set up a home office. I’ll be less distracted here than I will be at the office.” He turned and went down a hallway before entering another room, almost as grand. “This room will suffice.” He told her, once she had caught up. There was a desk and chair, a bookshelf, a closet, more leather furniture. “Do not set this couch on fire. Or anything else for that matter.”

Oriana looked at him with wide eyes. “Beckett, I…I can’t work here. Everett would never allow it. This is far too personal for a working relationship.”

“Do you think I care what Everett wants?”

She fidgeted nervously, shifting her weight. “Considering you said you hate me…why would you allow someone you hate into your home?” She thought she had him there. She knew without a doubt that he didn’t mean what he said earlier. And she needed to hear it.

Beckett shrugged. “This isn’t my home. It’s a place I’m staying until I go back to New York. Permanently. So I don’t really care who comes here.”

Oriana sighed, dropping the box in frustration. “Beck, you don’t hate me.”

He just stared at her, so she continued. “You said you’re still in love with me.”

“Maybe I just wanted to fuck you one last time.” He snapped.

“And how’d that work out?” She seethed.

“We only stopped because we were rained on.”

“You don’t hate me.” She repeated, watching Beckett inch closer to her.

“Why does that bother you?”

“It doesn’t. I’m just trying to point out that you’re contradicting yourself. You’re all talk. You’re trying to get under my skin, and it’s not working.” She said defiantly.

He stopped in front of her. “Then why do you keep bringing it up?”

She opened her mouth to retort, then shut it because she couldn’t think of one. He smirked before turning away from her. “As you can see, there’s only one desk and one chair. We’ll need another one of each. A couple new computers…Here is a corporate card.” Beckett pulled out his wallet and looked through it before handing her a plain white plastic card.

“Beck, I just want to work at the office. Why can’t we? You have to know how difficult this is going to make things for me.”

He shrugged. “But it will be easy for me. I can begin work earlier, and then work as late as I need. Which of course means you will too. So, this is where we’re going to be. I don’t know why I never thought of this before.”

“Please.” She begged.

“Oriana…I don’t care if it’s inconvenient for you. You’re inconvenient for me. Seems only fair.”

“You are such a dick.” She fumed.

“Don’t care.” He shot back.

“If you don’t care then why did you kiss me?”

“And again I have to ask, why do you keep bringing it up? Maybe it was simply the heat of the moment.”

Oriana got right in his face. “I don’t believe that for one second. You kissed me like…” She stopped herself from saying what she was about to. Which was he kissed her like they were still happily married.

“Like what” He murmured. “Like…” He was leaning his head down closer to her, his eyes on her lips once more. “…I used to kiss you?” Butterflies erupted in her stomach as he came closer and she knew she was treading dangerous waters. But she couldn’t stop herself. She wanted her mouth on his again. There was a pull between them, a connection she couldn’t deny. Swallowing hard, her eyes fluttered shut as she began leaning into him, feeling his hot breath just about touching her lips, and she waited for them to join together. Instead there was a quiet chuckle.

“Don’t forget my dry cleaning.”

Oriana’s eyes flew back open as he disappeared through the ward he’d created, her mouth falling open and her hands curling into balls in frustration.

“SON OF A BITCH!!!!”

She was furious with herself as she realized he knew he had her, knew she wanted him. “Fucking, Harrington.” She muttered, looking at the box at her feet and kicking it away from her. “See if I ever fall for that again.”


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

“Please tell me you did not actually do that.” Zephyr gasped.

Beckett shrugged. “She had it coming. One minute she’s practically screwing me and the next she’s making out with her… _fiancé_.” Beckett finished with disdain. “Honestly, I have no idea what she sees in that guy. He’s obviously obsessed with keeping her away from me, and she’s getting hurt in the crossfire. Yet she still claims she’s going to marry him and therefore has to divorce me.”

Zephyr leaned back in his chair at the restaurant booth he was sharing with Beckett, eyeing him carefully.

“What?” Beckett frowned, taking a swig of his beer. The only time he ever drank beer was when he was with his friend. Everywhere else he needed to keep up pretenses of the wealthy. Whiskey and scotch were most acceptable in his circles.

“So…let me get this straight. You make out, and it’s so passionate you destroy your office, you put a hidden clause in her employment contract that literally keeps her next to you for at least a year, you set up a replacement office _in your home_ , where she was going to kiss you again….and you thought you should tell her to get your dry cleaning instead? What is wrong with you?”

Beckett chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “You should have seen it. I heard her start to swear when the ward closed.”

“Beckett!!” Zeph stood from his seat, went next to Beckett, slapped the back of his head, and then returned to his chair.

“Ow!” Beckett cried. “What was that for!?”

“You’re a complete idiot is what that’s for. You had her in your arms! How could you let her go again?!”

“She doesn’t want me!”

“Oh, you know as well as I do that’s total rubbish. And if you’re saying that Everett doesn’t actually care about her, then you should be stealing her back! Why are you here drawing up divorce papers? Deny her the divorce, she can’t marry Everett, you’ll get back together, and everything will be great!”

Beckett’s eyebrows shot up. “I don’t think it’s that simple. And if she still doesn’t want to be with me now, what makes you think that will change?”

“Oh, Beck, Beck, Beck. Beckster. Beckonator. For someone so brilliant, you are so incredibly stupid.”

“Are you just going to insult me all night?” Beckett demanded.

“I’m thinking about it. You show up in New York without warning, talking about a divorce, and yet you can’t stop talking about your wife. You don’t want to divorce her; you’re so in love with Oriana you don’t even know what to do with yourself! And I’m positive she still loves you. Love like yours does not go away, no matter how much time has passed.”

Beckett sighed heavily. “You haven’t seen or talked to her since she left. You can’t know that.”

“But you didn’t deny that _you’re_ in love.” Zeph winked.

Beckett hesitated, weighing his options, but not seeing a way out of this. He’s not about to start lying to his friend. “You’re right, okay? Happy? I am still crazy in love with Oriana. I don’t think I’ll ever stop.” He pounded the rest of his beer and immediately started on the fresh one that was brought to their table.

“Yes!” Zeph fist bumped the air. “Finally, you admit it.”

“But love is not enough.” Beckett argued. “There is so much more to a relationship than love. There’s respect, there’s a level of trust that once broken is really hard to get back. Even if we got back together, what would stop me from wondering if someday she’ll do the same thing as before? What if she actually _does_ the same thing? I’d go mad worrying about it. I don’t trust her.”

Zeph leaned in conspiratorially. “If you have love, everything else will fall into place.”

Beckett shook his head. “You don’t get it. You haven’t been in relationships.”

“That’s true.” Zephyr admitted. “But can you really blame me for wanting to see my best friend happy again?”

Beckett gave a half-hearted smile, which Zeph then pointed to. “Like that. I don’t remember the last time I saw a genuine smile on your face. Probably not since Jacob was born. Or a couple months after, I should say. The kind of smile that practically cracks your face open you’re so happy. I miss that. I want you to have that again, and I know you need Oriana to have it. The two of you already shared a passionate kiss. She needs you too.”

Beckett sat quietly, absorbing what his friend was saying. “It’s not like I don’t want to be happy. I do. But I feel like I already had my shot at happiness. I had my own little family and it was perfect. Until…” He started tearing up, casting his eyes aside as he drank some more. He didn’t want to talk about this.

“I know.” Zephyr said sympathetically. “And I can’t imagine what the pain of losing a child is like. I can’t. But it was enough to rip your marriage apart, and the two of you were more in love than anyone else in the world. Beckett…you have a second chance here. A chance to do things right. Please at least tell me that you’ll consider it.”

Beckett bit his bottom lip, contemplating. Of course, he wanted Oriana back. There was never a time he didn’t. Sure, he wasn’t thinking of her every single day anymore, or at least, he hadn’t been until he came across her name at work, but there were always nights he would lie awake in bed and daydream about her walking in his door and telling him she’s home. But he never kid himself. He always knew she wasn’t coming back, even though everyone assured him that she was. But he might have ruined any chance of reconciliation by his behavior earlier that day. Plus, on the other hand, he wasn’t overly sure he cared. He didn’t regret what he told her that morning. The wound of her departure and the circumstance around it was so cutting, so deep, that it changed him forever. And clearly it changed her too. But he hasn’t stopped thinking about it, either. He hasn’t stopped wondering what she’s doing.

“Zeph, I always wanted to do it right. I didn’t want her to leave. I didn’t give her a reason to leave. It was her choice, not mine. So why should I put in the effort to reconcile when she’s already engaged to someone else?”

“Because she doesn’t love him.” Zephyr said, matter of fact. “You need to start listening to what you’re saying; observe the clues she’s leaving for you to find, and save her from making another horrible mistake.”

“It’s not my job to save her.” Beckett glared. “She’s a grown woman, she can save herself. I’m not going to go out of my way to make her see how much I desperately crave her still. As I said. I wasn’t the one who left. She needs to take responsibility for wrecking our marriage and wrecking my heart before I even consider burying the hatchet.”

“Burying the hatchet? That’s what you’re going with? Honestly, sometimes it’s like you have your own language.” Zeph pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well, what else should I say?” Beckett frowned.

“Oh, how about reuniting, reconciling, renewing your wedding vows…pretty much anything that isn’t a sharp object.”

Beckett rolled his eyes, a chuckle escaping his mouth. “I’ll keep that in mind. But I make no promises.”

“What was your first thought when you saw her?”

“My…first thought?” Beckett asked, confused.

“Yes. When she walked in your office and you saw her for the first time in seven years, what was your immediate thought? There must have been something.”

Beckett’s mind flashed back to the moment he turned his chair around and saw his wife. She was still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Still completely gorgeous. With a fiery temper to match. God, he missed her. He remembered her walking down the small aisle at the courthouse they were married in. The best day of his life was when they were married in secret. And that was where his mind immediately went when he saw her.

He heard Zephyr clearing his throat, bringing him back to the present. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Beckett. I’m sure it felt surreal. I’ve just missed you. Sitting here...I’m actually seeing a glimpse of the old you peeking through that stony façade you show the world. Your eyes lit up thinking about her just now. Whatever crossed your mind was good, and you need to grasp that feeling.”

A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. His friend always had a way of calling him out, which was something Beckett both loved and hated at the same time. “Is the new me so terrible?”

Zephyr snickered. “Well, it’s certainly not the best.”

“Hey!” Beckett laughed, reaching over the table to swat at his friend, beginning to feel lighter than he had in a long time.

“You know I’m riiiight!”

As their joined laughter died down, Beckett sighed in defeat. “So, what do you suggest I do then, to make up for being such a dick before I came here?”

“Flowers. Of course, you have to give her flowers. She always liked that. And, as much as I know you’re going to give me a death stare, you need to apologize for it. An apology goes a long way. And you said yourself she was trying to apologize to you.”

“She didn’t mean it, though, she was…”

“How do you know that?” Zeph interrupted. “You wouldn’t listen to her because you didn’t want to listen to her. I think it’s time you start. Both of you.”

Beckett nodded slowly. “Aren’t flowers more for couples in a relationship though?”

“Um, you’re married. It’s definitely acceptable.”

“But we’re not together. I don’t know, Zeph. I’ll….think about it. But I do have to go see my dad.”

Zeph’s eyes widened. “You haven’t seen him yet?”

“Uh, no. All he’s going to do is make me meet with a lawyer, come up with some ridiculous divorce stipulations, and berate me for hiring Oriana in the first place. Of course I wanted to see you first.” Beckett rolled his eyes, standing up from the table and swaying a bit.

“You alright buddy?”

“Yeah…just…I drank more than I thought.”

“Oh, your Dad is going to love that. Good luck, buddy. Call me later.” Zeph pulled Beckett into a hug. “Regardless of the circumstance…it’s damn good to see you.”

Beckett smiled. “Always a pleasure seeing you as well.”

“Ah! There it is! A real smile!” There’s hope for you yet.” Zeph grinned and together they walked onto the street before going their separate ways.

Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was the company, but Beckett found himself with a little bounce in his step as he made his way through the city. He almost ran into several people on accident and received scowls for it. One even flipped him off. He smiled to himself. This was why he loved New York. Everyone is hard here. He blends right in.

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana looked around Beckett’s penthouse, seeing the blank walls, the lack of furniture. She had gone shopping, spending far more for one computer than she would ever spend on herself. And she bought two of them. There was another desk, and another office chair as well. She had paid the stores extra to deliver them right away, since she figured Beckett would appreciate it. She wasn’t sure why she cared if he would appreciate it, considering how things were left between them. It was almost 4pm, so she decided to lock up and head home. Not like he was here to know she left early, anyway.

When she arrived, Everett wasn’t there. She frowned, wondering where he was. He’s almost always home when she gets home. Grabbing a pot, she started boiling water for pasta. She wasn’t sure how to tell her fiancé about her new office situation. But she wanted to be honest. Honesty was everything. Perhaps if she’d just been honest with Beckett about how she was feeling, she never would have left him all those years ago. She closed her eyes, letting her memory take her back to a happy time.

_“Look at him, Beck, he’s so perfect.”_

_“Of course he is. He was made from love.” Beckett kissed the top of her head before leaning down and kissing the top of their infant son’s head. He inhaled. “I’ll never get tired of his smell.”_

_Oriana looked up at her husband, smiling softly. “He looks just like you.”_

_“I think he looks more like you.” Beckett countered._

_“I never want to let him go, Beckett. He’s too amazing. We are so blessed.”_

_Their son, Jacob, started fussing in her arms. “He’s hungry.”_

_“You want me to stay or go?” Beckett murmured._

_“Stay, of course. Then we can put him to bed together after.” Oriana took her breast out and winced when Jacob latched, but relaxed immediately after as he started drinking her milk. “I want to hold on to this moment forever.” She told him in a hushed tone._

_Beckett leaned down again, kissing her softly. “Good thing we have forever, then.”_

_Oriana rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. He’ll keep growing, he’ll be strong like you, and someday move out of the house, meet a girl and get married, and then he won’t need me anymore.” Oriana was becoming teary-eyed._

_“Oh, Ori…that’s years from now. Right now, he’s exactly where he belongs. Watching him get older is going to be the most amazing thing, especially since we have each other. We have to teach him what a healthy relationship looks like, you know.”_

_“I love you.” She whispered._

_“I love you forever.”_

The door slammed open, jarring her from her thoughts. She quickly wiped away the stray tears that had fallen before turning around and greeting Everett.

“There’s my girl.” He slurred, sauntering up to her. She grimaced as she smelled the booze on his breath. He immediately began kissing her sloppily. “I need my girl tonight.”

“Ev, I’m not really in the mood for anything. Let me just finish cooking the pasta, and we’ll have a nice, quiet evening at home.”

“Quiet? No, no, no, I need you screaming.” He swept her up and sat her down on the counter, lifting her shirt and flinging it across the room. He shoved her legs apart, grinding into her. “You know what you do to me. I can’t stop fucking you.”

She turned her head away as another memory flashed through her mind fleetingly.

_Beckett was looking at her hungrily. “I’m sorry, Oriana, I should be making love to you right now, but I can’t seem to stop fucking you.”_

_Oriana laughed breathily. “I missed the part where I complained.”_

“What is the matter with you? You can’t even kiss me now?” Everett shouted angrily.

“Everett…” Her eyes snapped to his, which were laced with fury.

“Shut up! God, it’s like ever since HE showed up again, you’re a completely different person!”

“ME???” She yelled back. “What the fuck?? Do you have any idea how you’ve been hurting me since you found out? I could have just lied to you, Everett. I should never have told you anything about Beckett being around.”

She could see his face turn red, he was so mad. “Don’t EVER lie to me, Oriana.” He grabbed her hair and yanked so hard she thought her neck might snap. She felt his other hand rest on her throat. “You don’t know what pain is yet. I’ve done nothing but be good to you for three years, and you’re going to leave me just because Beckett’s in town for a few months. What are you gonna do, get knocked up again by him?”

“Stop” She whispered. “You’re drunk, and I’m not leaving you. You’re the one I love, not him.”

“You better start proving it then.” He growled. “What new space did he choose for the office?”

Oriana’s breath hitched as he brought her head back up to look at him in the eye. She swallowed hard, the words tumbling from her mouth before she had time to debate with herself. “A couple floors down from before. There’s other people on that floor so there won’t be any more disturbances caused by us.”

“How did it even start? What happened in his office?” The hand that was on her throat traveled down to her ribcage and she grimaced as he pressed down.

“It was just an argument.” She gasped out as he snaked his other arm around her back and dug into her side. “I was mad about my contract.”

“How convenient you agreed to stay by his side for so long.”

“I didn’t know!” She cried as the pressure increased.

Everett’s face twisted in fury. “I don’t believe you.” He removed his hands from her body, curling them into fists as she whimpered in pain, trying to catch her breath. But as he started swing at her, she blasted him away from her, sending him crashing against the wall. He screamed as he fell to the floor. “You’re going to regret that!”

“Is that a threat!?” She glared.

Everett let out an ice-cold laugh as he got back on his feet. “No. THAT is a promise. You better hope you don’t get pregnant again while he’s here. Mine or not, I’d hate for you to lose another child.”

Her mouth fell open in shock as turned around and left their flat, slamming the door behind him.

Oriana turned back to the stove, turning it off while staring at the pot of boiled water, breathing heavily, her chest heaving and tears flowing. She couldn’t believe she just did that. She just sent her fiancé flying. But she’s wishing she had used the hot water to burn him instead. She glanced at the engagement ring on her finger, feeling its weight. She slipped it off, staring at it as she gently placed her hand on her ribs where Everett’s had been. She winced. She doesn’t think anything’s broken, but she probably at least has a bruised rib. “I can’t believe he said that.” She said aloud to no one. He had been so sympathetic when she told him what happened to her son; he held her for hours and she cried into his shoulder. Her head was spinning. What happened to him? How did he lose it so quickly once Beckett arrived? Why does he even see Beckett as a threat? But as she stood there pondering, she realized she wasn’t overly sure of what he was anymore. Or who he was. Or how he thinks. The Everett she knew wasn’t like this, and that makes her wonder if she ever truly knew him at all. She was leaning towards no. Her phone vibrated, and she looked at it, frowning.

_Beckett: Why aren’t you at the office? Did you forget I’m halfway around the world?_

“Seriously?” She sighed, typing her reply. _“It’s night. Why would I be there?”_

A couple minutes passed before a response came through, so she retrieved her shirt from where Everett had tossed it.

_Beckett: “It’s noon here. I’m still conducting business. Get back to the office, now.”_

Her eyes narrowed, but her heart was thumping in anticipation. Did he already come back to check on her? He made it sound like he was gone for the weekend. A hopeful thought began creeping in her mind but she quickly shoved it down, putting on the cold front she’s been showing him, not wanting to give away anything.

_Oriana: “How did you know I wasn’t there?”_

_Beckett: “I called the landline. Then the front desk. They confirmed you left.”_

“Naturally.” She muttered, her heart sinking. She furiously replied, annoyed more with herself for actually thinking he cared about her well-being.

 _Oriana: “I’m not going back tonight. I have to deal with something in my personal life. Because I actually_ _have one.”_

She slipped the ring back on her finger. “One that used to be good. No thanks to you.” But the ring felt even heavier than it did before.

Her phone vibrated one last time. _Beckett: “Be prepared to work extra long hours moving forward. Tell lover boy he better enjoy his time with you right now. You’re not going to have spare time from now on.”_

Oriana looked around her quiet and empty flat. “Yeah. Because Everett cares so much about me, he’s probably getting even more drunk and fucking someone else right now, or maybe stabbing someone in a back alley pretending it’s me.”

She blew out a breath before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. She didn’t want to be home when Everett came back. “If he comes back.” She mumbled.

Her feet carried her forward, and she boarded a minibus without thinking. When she got off the minibus, she realized she had been moving on autopilot, not even remembering which one she was on. And yet, she was now standing in front of Beckett’s building, the one place she had no intention to go. The only place she wanted to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana greeted the doorman at Beckett’s building and he quickly buzzed her inside. It gave her comfort to know the building was secure. She didn’t want to be looking over her shoulder for Everett. Or anyone else, really. When she arrived back in the penthouse, she plopped herself down on the leather loveseat and let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Now that she was alone, with no chance of being interrupted, she could let herself think.

She was both furious and heartbroken with Everett about what he’d said about her getting pregnant. They had discussed having kids together a couple years prior. She didn’t really want to have a child with him, but it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Or at least, that’s what she used to think. Now she’s thinking that not only should she never bear his child, but she also should never marry him. He was cruel, and abusive in more ways than one. He hid who he truly was from her all this time, and she was kicking herself for turning a blind eye. She was so preoccupied, not wanting to face that she only wanted Beckett, not wanting to admit her grave mistake by leaving…that truthfully Everett could have been anyone. He just happened to be the first person she met that she thought she could trust, and the main reason for that trust is they went to school together. For a long while, he was able to keep her distracted, keep her from running back to her old life. Beckett reappearing suddenly wasn’t the problem. Over the past few years, whenever she would mention something of her past, Everett would shut it down immediately, bashing Beckett and putting all the blame on him. Eventually that’s what Oriana saw too. But one glance from her husband changed everything. One glance and she remembered every reason she loved him. She’s been horrid to him, even comparing him to his mother. She made a mental note to apologize for that asap. She wants to apologize for everything. She wants him to forgive her.

Everett, however; she didn’t think she could forgive what Everett said to her that night, or all the other nights he’s been trying to keep claim on her. She thought she loved him. She wanted to love him. She wanted to be what Everett needed…but she couldn’t. She winced as pain radiated from her ribcage. She gingerly lifted her shirt, seeing the black bruise for the first time. She went to heal it…then stopped. She needs to feel this pain. She needs it to remind her of what she needs to do. Which is get the fuck out of the flat she shares with her fiancé.

She lowered her shirt back down and sat back, trying to get comfortable. But she couldn’t. She was practically gasping for air since it hurt so much to breathe, but also, she was in unfamiliar territory and it was putting her on edge. With a sigh she stood back up, looking around the quiet place. She had told herself she wouldn’t do this, but she was so curious about Beckett, and who he was now. Considering he hasn’t actually moved here permanently, there’s doesn’t seem to be a lot for her to look at. But she didn’t get to eat so…of course she has to look in the kitchen.

She wanders over, pulling out drawers and opening the cabinets of the pristine room full of stainless-steel appliances, telling herself it’s just to familiarize herself with this place, since she’ll be working here. She found crystal glassware and plates, crystal tumblers. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the lavishness. Moving on, there were boxes of pasta, jars of sauce, a few spices. In the fridge he had beer, wine, cheese, fresh vegetables and fruit. The freezer had frozen steamable vegetables, sausage, things that could be heated up quickly and easily. She felt a pang of sadness imagining him sitting here alone, eating by himself day in and day out. She was really starting to feel how lonely he must have been all these years. It made her hate herself.

She went towards the new office space, closing her eyes and thinking of how close he was to her earlier that day, how badly she wanted to kiss him, how mad it made her that he disappeared like that. She still wants to kiss him. She stared at the blank space he’s created his ward and disappeared. Running a hand through her hair she shook her head. She’s still mad he did that.

Her next stop was the bathroom, looking in his vanity and smelling his shampoo. She inhaled deeply and before she knew what she was doing, she’d stripped down and was under a hot stream of water, lathering herself in his bodywash, cleansing her hair with his shampoo. She was still having trouble breathing and was wondering if maybe Everett did manage to break a bone. But with every rinse, he was further from her mind. She was allowing herself to be lost in Beckett’s scent. When she was finally finished, she wrapped herself in a plush gray towel and wandered into his bedroom. It was plain-looking, just like everything else, but she couldn’t help the soft smile as she saw his bed wasn’t made. He was always so bad about making the bed. It used to drive her crazy, but it made her warm to think about now. She perused his closet, finding nothing exciting. Checked his dresser but again, nothing exciting. She sighed. She didn’t know what she was hoping to find.

She grimaced at the sharp ache in her side. She removed the towel, staring at herself in the standing mirror in his bedroom. Her whole right side was an ugly black and blue, and the pain was getting worse by the minute. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she thought about the fight she had with Beckett and how different it was from her fight with Everett. Beckett said things to get under her skin. Everett did things her skin would reveal. Beckett made sure he was in her mind. Everett made sure she wouldn’t forget him. Even when Beckett was furious, he was always gentle with her. When Everett was furious and hurting, he’d make sure she got hurt too.

Her breathing ragged, she reopened one of the dresser drawers and took out a plain white undershirt, gingerly pulling it over her head before taking a pair of his briefs and slipping those on as well. Raking her fingers through her hair to attempt ridding the snarls, she practically fell into his bed. Burying her face in his pillow, she breathed in deeply and then screamed like she’s been wanting to for days. All she wanted now was for darkness to come, and sleep to still her mind.

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Beckett sighed in frustration. “Dad, this is ridiculous. She doesn’t want anything from me.”

“And we’re going to make sure she doesn’t get anything, either. You should have had a prenup. It was irresponsible not to.” Mr. Harrington retorted.

Beckett was sitting in his father’s study with him and three different lawyers. One civil attorney, one divorce attorney, and a Harrington Enterprise attorney. He had no idea why he needed all of them, but that was a requisite of being part of his family. Always cover your bases at all times.

“Do you have the paperwork she gave you?” The divorce attorney, Ms. Gunther, asked.

Beckett shook his head. “No. I uh…” He glanced at his father. “I threw it in the fireplace.”

Ms. Gunther rose an eyebrow. “Interesting. Well, we do need that divorce decree since she is the petitioner. Who’s her attorney? I can contact them.”

Beckett chewed his bottom lip. “I don’t know.”

His father was rubbing his temples. “Do you know anything? How are you not even remotely prepared? I told you to…”

“Get here as soon as possible. I’ve never been divorced before; I don’t know what I do and do not need.” Beckett snapped. “Perhaps a phone call explaining what to bring would have worked prior to my coming. Whatever I need is going to be in London.”

“We will need a copy of your marriage certificate as well. Is that also in London?” The attorney asked.

“…No.” He said quietly. “That’s here in storage. I can get that.”

His father rolled his eyes. “Well, at least you did something right in regard to your almost non-existent marriage. That will save time and money, not needing to get another notarized copy.”

As the rest of the room began talking amongst themselves, Beckett stared out the window. He desperately wanted to get out of here. It filled him with anger that anyone would call his relationship with Oriana ‘non-existent.’ She was only the most important thing in his life for years. Even apart, she was important to him. He pulled out his phone.

_Beckett: “I need another copy of your divorce petition.”_

He waited but no response came. He’d been hoping she’d gone back to the office, like he’d told her to do. He should have known she wouldn’t listen. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and stood up. “Well, if there’s nothing more to be done right now, I’m going to take my leave.”

“Absolutely not.” His father growled. “What they have asked for are the basics. We can go ahead and draw up a proper divorce with the appropriate terms.”

“And what are those appropriate terms?” Beckett demanded.

“For starters, she will receive no money. She will not receive any of your inheritance, any of your stock in our company or any other, she will not receive spousal support.”

“She doesn’t want any of it anyway.” Beckett told him warily.

“Then it won’t be a problem for her to sign off on it. As long as we can get the new papers drawn up this weekend, we can have this thing gone in a week.”

“A week?” Beckett gasped. He wasn’t prepared to say goodbye to his past. In fact, after talking with Zeph, he wanted to take the time to get to know Oriana again. But this wouldn’t leave time for that. He knew that as soon as their divorce went through, Everett would snatch her up and keep her away from him forever…probably even pay the rest of her contract just to get her away from him. “But that’s so soon. Doesn’t it normally take at least a couple months?”

“For ordinary citizens, yes.” Ms. Gunther interjected. “But considering the standing of the Harrington name, it’s best to push it through quickly and quietly.”

“For a hefty sum, I would imagine.” Beckett seethed.

His father scoffed. “It’s worth it to keep this quiet. No one knows you’re still married. Having a divorce suddenly appear in all the headlines, years later, would raise a lot of questions. Questions I’m sure you do not want to answer. Questions I’m not even sure you _can_ answer, like where’s she’s been this whole time.”

“Mr. Harrington, can you excuse us, please? I’d like a moment with your son in private.” Ms. Gunther directed to his father.

“I don’t see how that’s necessary; this is…”

“Attorney/Client privilege.”

“But I’m your client. I’m hiring you.”

“I’m sure I can afford her on my own.” Beckett said sharply.

After a moment’s hesitation, his father and the other two attorneys exited the room, and Ms. Gunther approached Beckett, lowering her voice. “I have to say, it doesn’t sound like you want this divorce.”

Beckett’s eyes widened as she continued. “I’ve handled countless cases. You’ve been defending your wife at every turn. I understand she may have given you some paperwork, but that doesn’t mean you automatically have to grant the divorce. Please, don’t tell anyone I said this, but…I’ve seen a lot of ugly battles between spouses. Even when things have started amicably, they almost always turn sour. If you are hesitant about this in any way, I would recommend waiting.”

“She’s engaged to someone else.” He said sullenly. “It doesn’t matter what I want.”

Ms. Gunther’s eyes softened. “I see. Very well. If you can get me your marriage certificate and a copy of the papers Ms. Miller had given you, we’ll get this sorted out as quickly as possible.”

Beckett gave a short nod before she turned around and exited the room; his father coming back in immediately after.

“What was that?” He demanded.

“It was nothing. We’re moving forward.” Beckett assured. “Now excuse me, there’s some business I must attend to.”

He brushed by his father and made his way to the spare bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He slowly exhaled as he thought of what he must do next. He didn’t want to, but he also didn’t want to spend more time than he had to in his father’s home. Taking a deep breath, he created a ward and stepped into his storage unit.

It was a fairly large, climate-controlled space, and Beckett has only come once. His sister had cleaned out Jacob’s nursery and she insisted that Beckett not throw everything away. There were a couple family heirlooms, the crib was the safest in the industry, and she refused to throw them out. Beckett didn’t much care. Oriana was gone, his son was gone, and he didn’t want this stuff around him. He still tossed the majority of jointly owned items away, and really he didn’t need such a large storage space, but he liked the security here. He could easily portal himself in and out without being noticed. Not that he’s ever bothered.

He shivered as he flipped the light switch and illuminated the items stashed away. He was shaking with anger and sadness as he went through the space, looking for one box in particular: the box containing his marriage certificate. There were other important documents in that container as well, and he didn’t want to look at any of them. Both Jacob’s birth and death certificate were in there. Beckett cursed himself. He should have put that shit in a different box. But instead, he taped everything that might cause him pain away in one little bin. It was hard to believe that such a simple thing held items that were once so sacred. Any furniture, especially baby related, was covered in sheets, so at least he had that going for him. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Beckett peeled back the tape and opened the plastic flaps. He started sifting through the documents, trying to keep his emotions at bay. But he was trembling as he came across Jacob’s paperwork. There were pictures, a baby book, a lock of hair…he had so much hair when he was born. His eyes landed on a tiny pair of shoes, and then he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. Losing him so suddenly, so unexpectedly, and then losing his wife only a few months after…he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the grief that was rushing back.

Taking a shuddery breath, he gently placed all that to the side. There’s no way he’s going through those pictures. Katrina must have put them in there when he wasn’t looking. His eyebrows furrowed as he caught a glimpse of something shiny and purple on the bottom, mostly obscured by papers. He didn’t remember having anything purple. He lifted the files away and grabbed the object, but when he pulled it out to look at it, he promptly dropped it in surprise. He’d forgotten all about this stone.

_“It’s a worry stone.” Oriana told him. “When you’re feeling anxious, it helps to rub the stone. See? There’s a little indentation for your thumb to run across. And it’s amethyst. It’s powerful for anxiety.”_

Beckett slowly picked it up again, seeing the groove. He closed his eyes and rubbed exactly four times. He felt the magic immediately. Mentally preparing himself, he opened his eyes, his breath hitching as a swirling vision of their very first kiss came back to life, embedded into the stone. It was full of passion, heat, and desire. Every time the vision faded, he rubbed four more times, watching the scene come to life over and over again. He didn’t know how long he sat there, just staring at it, bringing the frame back into his sight. Eventually, he forced his gaze back to the box, finally seeing the marriage documents. Taking them, he stood back up, tossing the stone back inside. As he went to leave, he hesitated. Something was calling to him. He was feeling a magnetic pull. His eyes cut back over to the bin that contained everything that used to be precious. He went back, snatched the stone, created the ward, and left before he could change his mind.

He arrived in a dark alley before walking over to the busy street. He slipped the worry stone into his pocket and made his way to the nearest florist. He gathered a few purple calla lilies and blue orchids, then had the employee turn them into a beautiful bouquet, adding some foliage stems to it before giving it back in a crystal vase. Beckett nodded in appreciation, paid, and left. Dipping into the nearest alley, he concentrated on his next location. A moment later, he stepped into his London penthouse.

He was in his kitchen, and he fetched some water for the vase of flowers, scribbling a quick note, before leaving it on the counter for Oriana to find the next day. He hadn’t realized it was so late here. He checked on the new office space, and smiled in satisfaction, seeing the new furniture and equipment. He went to his room to grab some clothes but froze in the doorway as he eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, taking in the sight before him. Oriana was sound asleep on his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Beckett stared at the form of the woman sleeping in his bed. Although the room was dimly lit, his eyes raked her body, and he felt his dick twitch. Oriana always had that effect on him. This was literally the last thing he expected to see. What is she doing here? She argued with him about going back to the office that night, and now, not only did she go back, but she was _in his bed_. Wearing almost nothing. He ran a hand through his hair and turned around quickly, his heart thundering in his chest as he went back into the hallway. It was only then he noticed it felt slightly more damp than usual in there. Frowning, he went into the bathroom, stopping short at the sight of her clothes rumpled on the ground and a towel missing.

“No way.” He murmured. Did she seriously shower at his penthouse? What is she wearing right now?? He peeked into the shower, but there were no additional items…just his own shampoo and body wash, which he could still faintly smell, so that means she also used them. Being as quiet as he could, he slipped back into his bedroom, approaching her cautiously. Swallowing hard, he finally saw that she was wearing his clothes. His shirt, his briefs. She was hugging one pillow while her head rest on another, and her breathing was…his eyebrows furrowed. Her breathing was ragged and shallow. Definitely not a normal sleeping rhythm. Even in her slumber, he could tell it was her right side being favored. He reached out to lift the shirt, actually holding his breath…before yanking his hand back. What if she wakes up while he’s standing there with his hand up her shirt? That certainly wouldn’t go over well. But if she does wake up, at least she’ll have no choice but to show him what’s underneath.

Nodding to himself, he slowly reached out again, the butterflies in his stomach erupting, gingerly touching the fabric and pulling it up. When his eyes landed on the source of her ill-breathing, his blood immediately boiled. He’s never seen such a bruise before, and he knows damn well it wasn’t there before. It must be a broken rib, if not more. And she certainly couldn’t have caused it on her own. He rubbed the back of his neck, debating what to do. Again, why isn’t she healing herself? She’s clearly struggling, she’s clearly getting hurt, and there’s only one person who could be doing that to her. _Everett. That mother fucker._

It baffled him that Oriana was hurt and didn’t do anything about it. She’s extremely powerful and yet she didn’t stop it, she didn’t heal it. In fact, by marrying Everett, she’s basically ensuring it keeps happening. His own breathing was starting to become erratic. He’d made a promise to her that he would always protect her. He failed. It was as if all the years they had been apart didn’t matter, didn’t exist. There was only him and Oriana again, and the surge of love between them. He chastised himself for removing that protection spell so long ago. He was so devastated that he thought he didn’t care if she was harmed. Hell, he practically wished it upon her. But he was wrong. He was so incredibly wrong. And they would have been reunited long before this if he was still able to go to her when she was in danger. The realization hit him like a freight train. He stumbled backwards from the abhorrent truth. She’s punishing herself. She thinks she deserves to be devastated, deserves to be unhappy, doesn’t want to keep herself safe. He knows why she’s here. He knows why she showered and put on his clothes and curled up in his bed. He had buried something she’d told him twelve years prior, but now he heard it as though she was speaking directly in his ear.

_“Beckett, you’re literally the strongest person I know. Honestly…I only really feel safe when I’m with you.”_

“I need to protect you.” He whispered in the darkness. “From everything I can. Even it’s from yourself.”

Knowing he couldn’t stay, knowing it would piss her off to see him right away, especially with what he was about to do. She didn’t heal herself for a reason. But Beckett didn’t have a reason, and he couldn’t leave her like this. He stepped forward next to the bed again before creating a new ward, this time to go back to his own penthouse in New York, before turning back to her one last time. His eyelids fluttered shut as he mumbled, feeling the magic flow through him and into her and he inhaled sharply as the connection was made. He exploded in warmth, the euphoric tingling overcoming him, and in her sleep, Oriana whimpered, and her breathing became strong again…but also had a breathy tone to it, the kind she would get when he would touch her, and she wanted more. Seeing the bruise fade away, he rushed through the ward, disappearing from sight, portaling into his bedroom in New York. That damn healing spell always brought the strangest sort of connection between them, and this is the second time he’s used it in the past few days. He couldn’t bear it anymore. He could practically feel her all around him, her quiet moans replaying in his head like a record he can’t turn off. He leaned back against his door, unzipping his pants quickly and yanking them down, taking his already hard length in his hand. He groaned as he started stroking, picturing Oriana with water cascading down her body in his shower, Oriana in his clothes, writhing beneath him on his bed, Oriana touching him, kissing him, grinding on him. He stroked faster, bucking into his hand, squeezing and releasing his dick and rubbing his balls that he came so hard that his semen went flying as he shouted her name. He was panting and a bit frazzled from his body’s response to her, wanting to just go back to London and fuck her good and hard, make her scream his name in ecstasy the way he used to…the way he just did with hers.

“Ah fuck” He moaned as he felt his cock stand to attention again from thinking about it. For a brief second he debated getting his phone and calling up an old female acquaintance. It didn’t really matter which one, since he’ll be picturing Oriana in their stead. If he’d never run into his wife again, that’s exactly what he’d be doing right now. He’d use whoever he wanted to relieve his tension and then kick them to the curb, but now there’s only one person he wants to have touching him. Only one person he wants to be inside, one person he wants to give pleasure to more than he wants to be pleasured himself. But she happens to be the one woman he can’t have, the one who doesn’t want him. The one engaged to someone who was hurting her to keep her in line, and she actually wanted it that way. Feeling angry, Beckett picked up a heavy book that was on a glass stand next to his door and hurled it across the room where it landed with a loud thunk.

“FUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!”

He slid down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. All he can do right now is hope that what just happened would get them started in the right direction again.

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana woke up from her own movements. She was breathless and so incredibly turned on that it took her a second to remember where she was. She must have had quite a dream. She dreamed Beckett was there, touching her everywhere while she begged him to make love to her, needs him inside her desperately. As if moving on its own, her hand started trailing down her stomach and then slipped underneath Beckett’s briefs that she was wearing. She whimpered when she discovered how wet she was. She began moving her fingers, coating them with the juices from the apex of her legs before circling her clit so hard and fast that she came in seconds. But it was nowhere near enough. She pushed two fingers inside her hole, thrusting them in and out, imagining it was Beckett’s hands on her, in her, driving her mad with passion and love. She palmed her breast and tweaked her nipple with her free hand, bucking her hips off the bed in ecstasy as her fingers hit just the right spot. She didn’t feel the need to be quiet. She was alone, and this penthouse took up an entire floor, so she encouraged herself along using Beckett’s name, telling him to dive into her pussy, that she needs to fuck him so bad. Throwing her head back as her body lifted from the bed one last time, she was shaking, her eyes hooded, mouth agape, overwhelmed with the powerful orgasm ripping through her at the thought of her husband.

She was panting as she hugged his pillow back to her, inhaling his scent again. “Mmmmmm” Her hand once again started lowering again as if it had a mind of its own. When her fingers trailed past her stomach this time though, she paused, confused. She wasn’t feeling any pain. She should be in pain right now. She hurriedly lifted her shirt and gasped when she saw the healed skin, her hand covering her mouth in surprise. There was no discoloration, no more aching, no more trouble breathing.

“Oh my god. He really is here.” She breathed, jumping out of bed and dashing through the penthouse, calling Beckett’s name. In such a rush, she accidentally ran straight into a large chair so hard it moved, spilling the contents of her purse on the floor. Disappointment washed over her as she realized he wasn’t actually home. Then she saw the flowers.

“What….?” She approached them slowly, gingerly touching a petal. They were gorgeous. She loved calla lilies and orchids. And the color contrast with the purple and blue was so beautiful she could cry, and with Beckett being an amateur botanist, she knew he picked the colors on purpose. He’s given her a bouquet similar to this before…the day they were married. A purple calla lily signifies passion, but the blue orchid...that represents a rarity, a unique connection. The blue color of emotions permeates spirituality, so it is an unusual bond, something that is not so easily broken. It is the rarest of orchids, and of course he would choose that. _“A rare flower for a rare love.”_ He had told her. Her eyes landed on a small card tucked among the stems. She grabbed it, tears filling her eyes as she read. It only had three words. But the three words spoke volumes.

_“I’m so sorry.”_

She shakily put the card down, tears filling her eyes and blinking them back. “Then why didn’t you stay?” She whispered to the empty space. He clearly saw her, since he healed her. And then…

“Oh God.” She buried her face in her hands, her mind flashing to how she was masturbating in his bed. If he’d seen that she would be mortified, but she knew without a doubt that he couldn’t have. Maybe that’s why he left. Them having sex right now would only lead to disaster, and she was absolutely positive that’s what would have happened if he stayed. He must have known that too.

Sighing, she went to retrieve her phone from her purse, seeing the text Beckett had sent earlier about needing the divorce papers again. Her heart plummeted. So the flowers were to simply butter her up, since apparently the “things” he had to deal with in New York was clearly their divorce. Anger was beginning to bubble up to her surface. Who the hell does this guy think he is? He’s giving her the same flowers for their divorce as he did their wedding? Why even bother saying he’s sorry? Sorry for what? Ruining the original papers she gave him? She began gathering the rest of her stuff and shoving them into her bag. Her mascara had rolled under the chair, so when she went to grab it, she was surprised to feel something else. Something made of fabric. Rage filled her as she plucked the hot pink G-string out, looking at it in disgust. She scoffed at the audacity he had, grabbing the flowers and note and threw them into the trash can with such force that she heard the glass vase shatter.

And then she knew exactly what she’d do.

Too bad for him, she was already two steps ahead. She’d had her lawyer email her a copy of everything that same morning she served him the papers, just in case. If she had learned one thing from Beckett, it was to always be prepared. She marched into the office and turned one of the computers on. She’d already hooked it up to a printer, so it was just a matter of signing into her email and bringing up the document. Pressing print, she went into the bathroom, removing his shirt and briefs before throwing her own clothes back on. It was still the middle of the night. Hopefully she’d get home before Everett came back drunk as a skunk.

Walking back into the office, she sat down and looked through her files for an address she knew Beckett must have given her at some point, then retrieved the freshly printed divorce petition, as well as a blank piece of paper that she scribbled a hasty note on. Surely he must have a business envelope here somewhere. Searching once more through the penthouse, she found a small cabinet containing some stationary. She quickly wrote the address she found and shoved the note, the divorce decree, as well as the slutty undergarment into the envelope. After making a quick call, she head down to the lobby. A few minutes later, an ExpressAir employee arrived.

“Oriana Miller?” The employee greeted.

“Yes, that’s me. Here you go. It’s extremely important that this gets overnighted to New York City. How fast can I get it there?”

“You called the right people. They will have it early in the morning at their location.”

“Thank you so much.” Oriana told them gratefully.

“You’re very welcome. Have a good night.”

“You too.” Oriana called out as the courier left.

She was still teeming with hostility towards her husband as she got into a cab and went home. Walking inside, the flat was still empty, which means Everett hadn’t been back yet. She quickly jumped in the shower to rinse off Beckett’s smell, and while she was in there, the door opened.

“Hey babe.”

She stiffened at the sound of Everett’s voice. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Actually, I’m coming in.” A moment later, a very naked Everett was standing in front of her as the hot water streamed down. “I’m sorry, darling. I was completely out of line. I went out and sobered up, and I can’t believe I hurt you like that. Are you okay?”

Oriana blinked. “Um…”

Everett’s hand brushed her side. “I’m glad you healed yourself.” He murmured, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. “I swear I’ll never lose my temper like that again. I swear it, Oriana. I’m just so worried you’ll choose him again. Just the thought of it…” His arms tightened a bit more than comfort level, and she grimaced. But then he pulled back, kissing her lips and brushing the wet hair out of her face. “You’ve assured me many times that you’re over him, and…I believe you. I trust you. I’m sorry I keep getting out of control. And as for what I said…I’ll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. I swear I didn’t mean it.”

He was looking at her so earnestly, with these puppy-dog eyes that had her nodding. “It’s okay, Everett. I’m okay. See? I’m all healed. Like it never happened.”

“You’re too good to me.” He whispered hoarsely. “When you’re done, come join me in bed. I plan on making it up to you all night long. You’re up for some fun, right? Make-up sex is important to keep relationships alive.” He swiped a finger along her lower folds, quickly inserting and removing a finger from her center.

Oriana swallowed, giving a slight nod.

“Don’t make me wait too long.” He told her, with a slightly menacing tone, as he stepped back out of the shower. When the door closed behind him, she let out a huge breath, then sank to the floor, the water still cascading over her. She cried silently, hoping she could take enough time in there that Everett would be asleep by the time she got out. Otherwise, it was going to be one very long night that she wasn’t sure what condition she would be left in. She wasn’t sure what kind of condition she even wanted to be left in. A fleeting idea crossed her mind when she took that into consideration.

When the water started turning cold, she finally turned off the faucet and wrapped herself in a towel before leaving the bathroom. She halted in her tracks when she saw the look on Everett’s face.

“You were in there a long time.”

“Sorry.” She whispered. “It just felt so good.”

He quickly approached her, removing her towel and scanning her body with his eyes. “ _I’m_ the one that makes you feel good. I guess I need to make absolutely sure that you remember that.”

She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the sharp slap on her ass. Everett was right. He could make her feel good. She repeated that line over and over in her head as she welcomed what he gave her. She deserves the worst of the worst punishment tonight. And if it had to happen under the guise of “make-up sex” then so be it. She couldn’t care less. The moment of hope she’d felt at Beckett’s had been destroyed in an instant. Everything he said was a lie.


	12. Chapter 12

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana slowly blinked her eyes open, immediately wishing she was still asleep. She hurt everywhere. If she didn’t know what happened, she’d swear she was run over by a truck. But she does know what happened.

“Morning sleepyhead. I made breakfast. Clean yourself up and come to eat.” Everett’s voice was quiet as he left the room.

She winced as she rolled onto her back. He hadn’t exactly been gentle with her the night before. In fact, she hardly slept at all. As soon as her eyes would close, her fiancé would suddenly be inside of her while he bit down hard wherever he wanted. Her face ached as she vaguely remembered being slapped and slapped a lot…she remembers begging him to punish her. And when he hesitated, she used the only fuse she could think of that she knew would send him into a downward spiral.

_“I thought you said you could fuck me better than Beckett can. Maybe I should go to his place to compare.”_

She taunted him to treat her like she was nothing, and Everett only hesitated a split second before a look of delight crossed his features; an exhilaration that she’s never seen in him before. Anytime she would tell him that he was getting too rough, he would simply flip her into a different position and begin assaulting a different area of her body just as hard.

All night the pattern repeated. When she first came out of the shower, she was petrified of seeing her fiancé still awake. She could tell he was upset that she took so long. When he tossed her onto the bed and told her he needed to make sure she knew that only he could give her pleasure, it was obvious he was holding back. His hands were fisted around hers as he entered her, and his movements felt almost gently forced…like he wanted to be doing something much worse and couldn’t. When she wasn’t reciprocating with any moans, he halted his movements with a loud sigh.

_“Can’t kiss me…can’t fuck me…I don’t know what to do anymore, Oriana.”_

_“I want you to do anything you want.” She replied quietly._

_“Anything?”_

_She nodded. “Anything.”_

And he did. He started off no rougher than he had been before, testing the waters, and she was urging him to be much more harsh. She just masturbated in Beckett’s bed; she needs to be punished for that. At first, Oriana enjoyed being controlled by Everrett, because it actually felt like _she_ was the one in control of his actions for once. But when he began slapping her it was too much, and by then he couldn’t be stopped. He’d completely lost all restraint and she couldn’t get him away from her. Whenever she would cry out in pain, he would take it as a good sign and do worse. But she knew that whatever he handed her, she’d be just fine, since she no longer cared what happened to her. Maybe she never did.

He didn’t love her; she knew that now. This wasn’t love. If he truly was happy with her, he never would have hurt her like that, even if she asked him to. If he had genuine feelings towards her, he would have realized something was wrong. He would have realized she wouldn’t ask him to treat herself this way. Why did she plead for him to abuse her? She’s never done that before. She recollected that she told him to stop several times, but when she did it would cause him to slam into her furiously, saying she liked it like that, since she implored him to do whatever he wished; that everything happening is her own fault, and it’s too late to stop…he won’t stop.

Her jaw was also sore. She grimaced when she remembered what else he’d wanted. He forced her to go down on him, but even worse, he controlled her head movements so fast and so furiously that she couldn’t get a breath in. Over and over he treated her like this, and over and over she cried, knowing she deserved everything that was happening to her. And she begged for it all. He told her that he was her master and she’s his little bitch, and a bitch needs to learn her place… needs to worship the cock he so graciously thrust in her mouth. He was so incredibly turned on by it that he was a completely different person; a dangerous person. Someone she didn’t know in the slightest.

Every time she tried to get him to release, he yelled for his whore to shut up. She just went away in her mind, shut down completely as he had his way with her.

Slowly she got out of bed, walking gingerly to the bathroom. When she met her own eyes in the mirror, she gasped in horror. She barely recognized herself. Everything was swollen. There were marks on her body everywhere. Teeth marks and bruises adorned her skin, and there were two welts on her ass…one on each cheek. Even her lips were swollen from the rough kisses and her bottom lip was cracked in several places from when he bit down hard enough to draw blood. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much; there was a mark around her neck from his belt, and a couple more on her wrists from other apparel.

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look at herself. She jumped when a pair of arms circled around her from behind.

“I still think you’re beautiful.” Everett said softly, kissing an angry bruise on her shoulder. She didn’t say a word, so he cleared his throat.

“I um…last night was amazing, Oriana. It was by far the hottest thing I’ve done, just using your body however I wanted. Thank you for that. I hope you know I’m not angry with you for anything. I love you. You’re everything.”

“I’m nothing.” She whispered.

“Don’t say that.” Everett gently turned her around to face him, but she avoided his eyes. She’s so ashamed of herself. She’s ashamed that this is what she wanted. To hurt on the outside like she did on the inside. What kind of person does that make her? Certainly not a good one.

“Hey…Oriana, look at me.” He tenderly took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look at him. When she finally did, what she saw surprised her. His eyes were full of worry, and his touch feather light. He skimmed his hand over her body and slowly the pain dissipated. It was strange that she missed it. Then he cupped her face in his hands.

“As much as I enjoyed that…I…I don’t think we should do that again. I didn’t…” He blew out a breath. “How do I say this…I wouldn’t have treated you that way if you hadn’t asked for it. I almost wasn’t able to stop. Why did you ask for it? Is it because of our fight yesterday? I had already apologized for that…did you not believe me?

“You were mad I took a long shower.” She said dully, remembering the look in his eyes when she stepped into the bedroom.

“Only a little. Mainly I just wanted to hold you, you don’t let me hold you anymore. I’ve been feeling anxious. But last night proves what I’ve known all along, Oriana. We’re meant to be together. I’ve had this darkness inside me, that I’ve hid from the world, but you saw it, and you brought it out and fed into it like the incredible person you are. There was no rejection or fear in your eyes like I thought there would be. You have no idea how much it means to me that I can be my complete true self with you. I’ve never had that before.”

Oriana gaped at him, taken aback by what he was saying. “I…asked you to stop. A couple times.”

Everett chuckled. “But you didn’t mean it. You wanted me to let it all out, and I did, and I swear to you, this won’t happen again. From now on I will only treat you like the queen you are. The queen of my heart. God, having you provoke me to hit you and exhort my frustration on your body like that…I can’t wait to marry you.”

She forced a smile. If she marries him…this isn’t going to stop. If she wants him to abuse her…one day he might kill her, and it would be by her own command.

“I really miss your smile, Ori. I haven’t seen it in so long.”

“I’m sorry.”

Everett laughed lightly. “Well…I do have something in mind that I think you’ll like.”

Oriana just looked at him expectantly, so he continued.

“My parents want to throw us an engagement party. I think it will be a lot of fun, and we could use a dose of fun right about now. Ever since Beckett came back…it’s like we’re both different people.” He paused a moment before finishing the rest of his thought. “Once we’re married, I’m paying him whatever he wants so you…so we…can be free of him. It’s not up for discussion. We don’t need to get sucked into that mess of a family. I just want things to go back to how they used to be between us.”

If this were any other time, Oriana would probably cry. But she didn’t have any tears left to shed. So, she said the only thing she could. “I’d like that too.”

Everett smiled, then kissed her forehead. “I really did make breakfast. Put something on and join me. You’ll like it.”

When he left, she looked at herself once more. She was completely back to normal. He’d healed her just fine, but…she felt nothing. Her mind flashed back to the previous night, when she woke up to find herself incredibly horny and also completely healed. She absolutely hated the effect Beckett had on her, even when she was sound asleep.

After getting dressed, she found Everett with a pile of pancakes and bacon. Ordinarily, she would love this. Now it means nothing. She forced herself to make conversation with her fiancé, forced herself to pay attention to what he was saying. He was asking what she wanted to do that day.

“I have to go to work, actually. I’m sorry, Ev. I have to finish setting up this stupid…office.” She almost let it slip that it was a home office.

She felt him eyeing her. “I could help, if you want me to come with you.”

“Um, no, but thanks. Beckett’s not there anyway, so I’m just going to put some music on and get everything situated for Monday. If he doesn’t add something ridiculous to the floor plan that is.” She attempted to joke, but Everett didn’t crack a hint of a smile. She shrunk into her chair. “Please don’t be mad.”

His eyes softened as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. “I’m not mad. Let me at least get you to the building, so I know you made it there safely.”

“It’s really not nece…”

“I’m doing it. Let me just get properly dressed.” He stood abruptly, his chair scraping against the floor.

Oriana blew out a heavy breath. Now she has to go all the way to Harrington Enterprise, wait a bit for Everett to be completely gone so she can go to Beckett’s penthouse…such a waste of time. But unless she wanted to tell Everett that she’s going to be hanging out in Beckett’s bachelor pad, where she finds random women’s underwear, she would have to go through these movements every single day, just in case.

They boarded the minibus in silence, and when they arrived at HE, Everett kissed her gently. “When do you think you’ll be home?”

“I don’t know.” She whispered.

“Keep me posted. I love you.”

Everett paused a moment, looking like he wanted to say something else. She looked at him expectantly until he spoke.

“So…I know I said we’d never be as rough as we were last night again, but…I mean, you were the one who asked for it, and if you ever want to be my slave again…well, I wouldn’t say no.” He chortled darkly, something sinister in his eyes.

“Is that what you want?” She asked quietly.

Everett shrugged, kissing her cheek before taking off down the street, while Oriana went inside the building lobby, where she waited fifteen minutes before leaving again.

When she got off on Beckett’s floor, the first thing she saw was another bouquet of flowers. Petunias in a deep shade of purple paired with orange lilies this time, and again they were absolutely breathtaking.

“Seriously?” She muttered, striding forward. After a quick once-over and determining there was no note this time, she smashed them into the same trash receptacle as the ones she did the night before. She pulled out her phone to fire a text at her boss.

_“Stop sending me fucking flowers.”_

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Beckett woke up that morning feeling troubled. The emotions running through him the previous night when he saw Oriana…he didn’t want to think about them. But they followed him in his dreams. He had a precious dream, where he and Oriana still had their son, who was just learning to walk. Beckett didn’t want to wake up from it. They were nowhere near seeing Jacob’s first steps when he died. As soon as he opened his eyes, his harsh reality came barreling back, and that hole in his chest was still empty.

He frowned as he realized someone was banging on his door.

“I’m coming, one minute!” He yelled, grabbing a bathrobe and pulling it on. Flinging open the door, he saw a man that worked in his New York office, but Beckett couldn’t remember his name.

“Well? What do you want?”

The man shifted his weight uncomfortably. “Um…this was delivered for you first thing this morning…Your Da…I mean, Mr. Harrington Sr…told me to hand deliver it here. Said it was something you were expecting.”

Beckett rose an eyebrow as the employee tentatively held out a large envelope. Snatching it out of his hands, Beckett slammed his door shut in the courier’s face. Guy didn’t even introduce himself. The only thing he was expecting was divorce papers, but the envelope couldn’t contain just that. Plus, Oriana could have just emailed him a copy instead of sending it overnight on the company’s dime. She must have seen the flowers by now, she must have noticed he healed her. He needs to go check his phone.

He was lost in thought as he ripped open the tab and absentmindedly reached his hand inside, while walking back to his bedroom where his phone was plugged in. He was thinking about the tattered breathing he heard come out of his wife’s mouth the previous night. His reaction when he saw what was causing it, the anger he felt knowing it was her stupid fiancé doing this to her. The connection of the spell as he healed her and then what he did after. He wondered if she felt it at all or if she was too deeply asleep.

He felt papers, then came to a stop as he touched some sort of fabric. Frowning, he pulled it out, his eyes widening in surprise.

“What the hell?”

He was holding a hot pink satin G-string. Why would Oriana send her G-string? When did she even start wearing them? Dumping everything on his bed, he saw the petition for divorce, and then a handwritten note. When he read it, to say he was confused was an understatement.

_“Sorry my ass. Looks like these didn’t make it to the dry cleaners. Thought you might need them.”_

_-Ms. Miller_

Beckett raked his fingers through his hair. He picked up his phone and went to the single new text message he had from Oriana.

_“Stop sending me fucking flowers.”_

He wasn’t completely sure what type of response he was looking for from her, but he certainly wasn’t expecting it to be so hostile. He’s not even in London and he’s still pissing her off. He’d been nervous about giving her flowers, but Zeph said it was a good idea, and Beckett was very careful in what he chose. Everything he does, he does with meaning. Oriana knows that, so why is she so mad? He wracked his brain while he used the restroom, and when he went back to his bedroom and his eyes landed on the flimsy garment again, this time a wave of recognition washed through him.

“Shit!”

Those did not belong to his wife; he was absolutely positive. He vaguely remembered a blonde…no…a brunette? He groaned as he couldn’t even figure out the girl’s name that they belonged to or what she even looked like. He remembered her mouth and that’s about it.

Well, this could not have gone much worse. Here he was, thinking he was on his way to reconciliation and instead, Oriana found a pair of panties belonging to some other woman in his penthouse. No wonder she’s mad. Course, she doesn’t really have a right to be mad about him sleeping around, since she’s been screwing Everett. He was getting heated. She’s so contradictive and he can’t keep up with her. He’s at a complete loss as to what to do. He selected her text again so he could respond, but didn’t know what to say. Eventually he gave up, got dressed, packed his briefcase, and left for the rehabilitation center. Since he was here, he would try to visit with Katrina again. Maybe this will be the time she will finally agree to see him.

He greeted the attendant and gave his name. Taking a seat in the lobby, he reached his hand in his pocket for his phone…but while he did touch that, his fingers felt something else. Something smooth. He’d already forgotten about it, but he was wearing the same pants as the day before, so the worry stone was still there. Not pulling it out, he gently rubbed with his thumb, feeling a calming effect. He didn’t want to actually look at it, he didn’t want to see that fiery kiss, but the hard and smooth surface really did help with the anxious feeling.

After some time passed, the attendant came back out. “I’m sorry, but Ms. Harrington won’t receive visitors today.”

Beckett’s heart sank. He was foolish to think she’d see him, foolish to continue to have hope. She never wanted to see him, and he just wanted to understand what happened. Why did she change so much? Why did she push him away? She was his rock for quite some time after Oriana left, and he missed her desperately. He missed having someone to talk to. He gave a short nod and walked outside. Although he wanted to visit with Katrina, he hadn’t counted on actually seeing her. It still stings, but she always denies his requests, and there was more he needed to do today.

A half hour later he was at his attorney’s office. “For Ms. Gunther.” He told the secretary, opening his briefcase and taking out the documents Oriana sent.

“One second.” The woman told him, paging the lawyer.

Beckett rolled his eyes. He knew he didn’t need to be here just to hand over paperwork. “Look, I don’t have the time to…”

“Mr. Harrington. That was fast. What do you have for me?” Ms. Gunther had stepped out and beckoned him into her office.

He jumped in surprise. “Oh, um…the petition you asked for.” He went into the room and thrust them into her hands as she quickly skimmed through them.

“Well, it’s pretty straightforward, so we can work with this. However, she didn’t sign them.”

“What?” He gasped in surprise.

“Ms. Miller did not sign the paperwork, so unfortunately it’s not valid yet. Now, if _you_ want to file for a dissolution of marriage instead of going back to her again, I can draw that up for you quickly.”

Beckett groaned. He hadn’t thought his day could get any worse, but he was wrong, as usual.

Ms. Gunther was looking at him carefully. “I’m a bit surprised you didn’t notice. Sometimes these things happen, but…”

“But what?”

She shrugged. “If she was in such a hurry to divorce you, she would not have overlooked her own signature. Perhaps there’s a reason, even subconsciously, that she didn’t sign. But, there’s no real way to know unless you ask her. So, what would you like to do?”

Beckett pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I don’t…I don’t know. I need to go, I have more important business to attend to.”

“We can delay this as long as you like. Keep me posted. In the meantime, I’ll start laying out the terms.” Ms. Gunther reopened her door to let him out. “Take care.”

Marching out of her office, Beckett hailed a cab and went to the HE building he used to run full-time. As soon as he walked in, employees began scurrying about, making sure they all looked busy. He couldn’t help the smirk on this face as one of them dropped their coffee, they were in such a rush to pretend to be looking at files. He took the elevator to his office…his father’s office temporarily…and walked in without knocking.

He grumbled to himself as his assistant wasn’t there. Beckett, of course, had hand-picked her, since she needed to be competent enough to heed his demands. Even though he’s not currently here himself, it’s only temporary, he will be back, and in the meantime she needs to be assisting his father. He throws open the large oak door between the two rooms and stops short, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. He found his assistant, and she was most certainly “assisting.”

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” Beckett roared. “I didn’t hire you to screw my father! You’re fired, get out right now!”

“Beckett! Son, it’s not what it looks like…”

“It looks like she has your dick in her mouth. Let me guess…did she trip and happen to fall onto it?” He asked sarcastically.

“Beckett…”

“Unbelievable. I can’t even listen to this. I can’t work with this tramp when I come back. Now I’ll have to find and hire a new assistant. Again.”

“I think you should stay in London.”

Beckett’s mouth fell open. “Excuse me?”

“Ummm, I’m gonna go.” The young girl interrupted, scurrying out of the room while frantically putting her clothes back on.

“Yes, you should. Because YOU’RE FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He screamed after her.

“ENOUGH! She is not yours to terminate!” His father said sharply.

Beckett turned back to him in disbelief as he continued.

“I have had enough of this attitude of yours. Katrina is making progress, but slowly, she can’t be out in the world yet, and that means I will continue running this branch until further notice.”

“Yeah. I know. She still won’t see me.”

“You went to her again?”

“Of course, I did! She’s my sister! I want to know what the hell happened to her!” Beckett fumed. “Am I ever going to be let in on the secret?”

“I don’t know of a secret, but if there is one, then it’s her secret to tell.” Mr. Harrington seethed.

Beckett took a step back. “Whatever. How about _you_ go to London then. I’m done. There is nothing there for me.”

“Oriana is there.”

“And we’re getting divorced, remember? You’re making sure she doesn’t get a penny? Or did you forget already? I know my life isn’t something you much consider…”

“Stop it.” His father was glaring at him. “I do consider you and…”

“And so you want me to stay on a different continent?? For how long??” Beckett cried. “It was supposed to be two months! Oh, but of course you want me there. Your precious golden child is in isolated therapy, and all I do is remind you of putting mom in jail. I’m sorry I’m such a failure!”

“Beckett! You are not a failure!”

“I don’t have anything else to say to you.” Beckett announced, his tone laced with bitterness. “I don’t know why I bothered to come here at all. I guess just wanted to check on _my_ company, but if you treat all your employees the way you treat April, well then I guess they’re all pretty well taken care of…”

Mr. Harrington strode across the room and slapped Beckett in the face. “Do _not_ put words in my mouth I didn’t say. And April is a special girl. I like her a lot.”

“She’s half your age.” Beckett spat, rubbing his cheek. “Could you possibly be any more cliché?”

“I don’t ask you about your trail of lovers, now do I?” His father challenged. “Don’t think I don’t know the way you use women. I’ve had to pay a couple of them to keep quiet about how selfish you are. And believe me, you are selfish. I think staying in London is exactly what you need. Not everything is about you, but you don’t seem to realize that. You’ve been dealt a tough hand, no one denies that, but so have millions of other people. When Katrina is well enough to work again, I will give her this branch. If you want to continue with the family business, then you’ll do it in London, permanently. Now get out of my office before I have security escort you out.”

Hurt spread throughout Beckett as the hole in his heart grew even larger. How can his own father treat him this way? He shook his head and bolted out the door, his breathing becoming shallow. He walked into the first diner he came across and took a seat at a booth and barked an order for a coffee. As he waited, his mind took him to a dark place. No one wanted him. Oriana served him divorce papers. His sister refused to have a single conversation with him, and his father just cared about the Harrington name and how much money they have. He was fighting back tears as he realized the only person who cared for him in this world was Zephyr, and he just wasn’t enough anymore. Being around Oriana again made him exponentially aware of how lonely he really was. It hadn’t been bothering him much over the years, he had turned that part of himself off, but now he could think of nothing else. He wanted to disappear from the face of the earth; everyone would be better off without him around. Oriana wouldn’t need a divorce; she’d just be widowed and could do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. Katrina obviously doesn’t view him as trustworthy, or she’d acknowledge his existence. His father wants him halfway across the world, so he probably wouldn’t even notice. The weight of being completely unloved felt crushing, and before he knew what was happening, a waitress was at his side telling him to breathe, though she sounded far away.

Beckett was gulping for air, the tears were flowing freely, and he actually thought he might die…and he didn’t care one bit. He wanted to succumb to it. He was vaguely aware of someone asking if they could call anyone to come get him.

“No….One….” He panted, the thought causing him to hyperventilate even worse. Literally no one would care enough to come make sure he was okay.

Now someone lifted his hand and placed it over their heart, and there was an echo telling him to match the breathing his hand could feel, to match the breathing they were demonstrating.

After more of a struggle, Beckett ever so slowly became aware of his surroundings. He wasn’t sure how long he’s been in this state. The tears seem to have stopped falling from his eyes, and his breath was becoming stronger. His eyes darted around at the faces of strangers staring, all looking at him with concern…

 _“With pity.”_ He thought miserably.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, placing a $100 bill on the table and stumbling his way out of the gathered crowd and back out onto the street. He knew what a panic attack was but hadn’t had one since his mom went to prison. It was just as awful as he remembered.

“Hey! Wait!”

He turned around, seeing the waitress approaching. “Sir, you left way too much money…you only ordered a coffee. And you didn’t even drink it.”

“Consider it payment for your help. I’m sorry you saw that, it’s quite unlike me.” This was his first real look at the girl, and he could admit she was very pretty. She looked to be around his age and had the kindest-looking brown eyes. On another day he might have considered taking her home with him. But not today. He was extremely embarrassed by what happened. If anyone recognized him, it would make headlines for sure. He could just see it now.

**“Youngest Harrington has freak out in New York diner. Does addiction run in the family?”**

Even though he wasn’t on drugs, the press would run with it and he’d be ruined.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sure whatever happened can be fixed.” She said softly.

Beckett jeered. “No, it really can’t. Nothing is ever fixed. Trust me when I say you don’t want anything to do with me. I’ll give you another $100 if you forget this ever happened.”

The girl frowned. “I don’t need to be paid off.”

“Then what do you want?” He snapped.

She stared at him a moment before narrowing her eyes. “Nothing. Just thought I’d make sure you’re okay. Guess you’re fine.” Spinning around on her heel, she muttered something about him being an asshole before she disappeared back into the diner, leaving Beckett dumbfounded behind her. A total stranger wanting to know if he was okay for nothing in return? He wasn’t buying it. Everything came with a price tag.

He was completely exhausted. The panic attack completely wiped him out. He made his way back to his penthouse and crawled into bed, pulling the blankets over his head. Now would be an excellent time to disappear.


	13. Chapter 13

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

The following morning, Beckett awoke grudgingly. He didn’t want to do a damn thing. He didn’t want to see anyone, go anywhere, or do anything. But of course, that’s wishful thinking. Whether he likes it or not, he has to back to London.

As he did every morning, he grabbed his phone to look at his agenda and check emails. But the first thing he saw was several missed calls and a text from Zephyr.

_Zeph: Dude. We were supposed to meet up. What gives?_

Beckett groaned. Yesterday had been so terrible and draining, he’d completely forgotten. He was so wrapped up by no one wanting to be around him, he missed out on the one person he could actually count on in this world.

_Beckett: “Sorry. Firgot. Long story.”_

Forcing himself to move, he crawled out of bed to take a hot shower. As the hot stream massaged his skin, he couldn’t stop thinking about the previous day. His father banished him from New York, banished him from North America. And he didn’t have faith that he’ll ever make peace with his sister again. She’s been avoiding him far too long. As for Oriana, she’s a puzzle he just can’t figure out. Stepping out of the stall, he stared at himself in the vanity mirror. His eyes had dark circles underneath them, and his frown was basically permanent now. Shaking his head, he went and got dressed before moving to his kitchen. As soon as he turned the coffee pot on, there was a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes.

“Shoulda known.” He mumbled as he opened the door to a concerned looking Zeph.

“What happened?” He demanded as he pushed his way inside.

“Nothing.” Beckett turned and went back to the coffee, with Zeph trailing behind him.

“You really think you’re not going to tell me? Something happened, and it couldn’t have been good.”

Beckett faced him again, annoyed. “How do you do that? How do you just _know_?” It always drove him nuts how Zeph knew him so well, that he could take the tiniest bit of information and decipher it in an instant. He saw past every front Beckett put up.

Zephyr shrugged. “A- you don’t forget anything. And B- You made a typo in your text. THE Beckett Harrington does not make typos, ever. I don’t think I’ve ever seen one from you in all the years I’ve known you. So, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s up.”

“But…”

“Ugh, don’t waste your time arguing. We both know it’s not going to change anything.”

Beckett couldn’t help the tiny chuckle that escaped his mouth. “Alright, just…prepare to be depressed. And I need coffee. Want some?”

“Obviously.”

This time he let out a genuine smile at his friend. He sure had damn good timing. After pouring their coffees, they settled down on the stools at his island. He took a deep breath, then began telling of what happened the previous day. Beckett could barely look his friend in the eye when he got to the part about his father. He was so angry, so hurt by him. Zephyr sat there, absorbing everything, until finally Beckett stopped talking.

“Wow. You weren’t kidding about being depressed. Geez, Beckett. Where do we even begin to fix this?”

Beckett blinked. “We? Fix? Fix what? Nothing can be fixed.”

Zephyr scoffed. “Your life, idiot. We fix your life. Clearly you’re incapable of doing that by yourself, since both times I’ve seen you this weekend alone, your stories just keep getting worse. I didn’t know what I’d be walking into this morning, but I figured it would be bad. So. I already decided before I came here what I was going to do, and there’s no arguing about this, either. Got it?”

“I make no promises. It depends on what you think you’re going to do and how it affects me.” Beckett retorted.

“I’m taking a couple days off and going with you to London.”

“What? No, I don’t have time for visitors.”

“Um, if you’re moving there permanently, then you’re going to start making the time.” Zeph pointed out.

“But…why?”

“I’ve never been there. We can do all sorts of fun things. Take me sightseeing. I don’t care.” He leaned forward conspiratorially. “Honestly, I’m dying to see Oriana. I miss the hell out of her, and I need to stop you both from fucking up your relationship even more than it already is.”

Beckett sighed deeply. “There’s no relationship. Look, it’s great that you care, but…”

“No buts! I already told you! I’m coming. When we’re done with our coffee, we’re going to leave.” Zeph nodded towards a bag he’d left by the door that Beckett hadn’t even noticed. “I’m all packed.”

Beckett leaned back in his stool, eyeing his friend carefully. He loved his friend, of course, but they’ve never gone on a trip together. A few hours at a time is the most anyone can handle him. What if Zeph starts hating him, too? There’s no way he can lose him. He’s the last good thing in his life. “You…actually want to spend that much time with me? I know you want to see Ori, but I’m going to be there too, and…”

“Okay, just the fact that you’re asking that is all the more reason for me to come. Do I really need to smack you upside the head again? Like it or not, Beckett, you are my very best buddy, and I can tell you need me right now. You’re not going back alone, end of discussion.”

He sat stunned for a moment and then in one swift movement, Beckett was next to Zeph and hugging him tightly. “Thank you.”

“Are you…crying?”

Beckett quickly pulled away, wiping his moist eyes. “Of course not. Don’t be ludicrous.”

Zeph grinned. “You’re teary because I love you, aren’t you?”

“Allergies.”

“Mmmm no. Sorry. And lucky for you, I’m not the only one who loves you. Come on, I’m dying to see your so-called barren life in London. And I think you want to see your red-haired wife, no?”

“We’re getting div…”

“And she didn’t sign the papers. She doesn’t want a divorce. I plan to prove it.”

“How do you still have so much faith in us?” Beckett asked incredulously.

Zeph cocked an eyebrow. “Someone has to. You gotta start somewhere. Now let’s go, Mr. Negativity.”

Beckett chuckled, already feeling lighter than he had in days. “Okay, okay. Let me tidy up and we’ll go.”

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana looked around the barely furnished penthouse that was now her office. She didn’t know why, but when Everett told her that he was going to pay Beckett off to get him out of their lives, a surge of disappointment washed over her. She didn’t want that. But she still can’t admit it out loud for some reason.

She was still pissed about the previous day. Pissed off that she thought he still truly cared about her before finding those damn panties. Deep down, she knew she didn’t have a right to be mad. So Beckett’s slept with a few women. She’s been sleeping with Everett for years. But somehow it felt different. Somehow, it felt like a betrayal…but she felt like it wasn’t Beckett that did the betraying. It was her. It was all her. She just wants to find and keep any issue she can with him. If they get back together…she shook her head, chastising herself. No. It’s not going to happen. The damage between them is far too much to overcome.

She made a pot of coffee and took a heavenly sip before taking a good look at the space around her. It was so…empty. A space like this is not conducive to her. She gets that Beckett’s only here temporarily, but surely he can do better than this. Nodding to herself, she turned her computer on. She’d lied to Everett that morning. There really wasn’t anything else to set up. She’d need Beckett’s admin rights to do anything else; she just didn’t want to spend her day with her fiancé.

So, she decided to turn this empty place into something more. Any type of warmth would be better than blank walls and slim furniture. She went to her favorite shopping website. It was her favorite because they promised same day delivery and had almost everything you could possibly want. She smirked to herself as she retrieved that corporate credit card Beckett had given her to buy the office equipment. “After all, he needs more than just desks and computers.”

After making a few selections, she went back out into the living space and set her mug down on the glass coffee table as she sat on the loveseat. She just needed to rest her eyes a moment. Just one moment, since Everett had kept her up all night. She grimaced as the night before flashed through her mind.

Suddenly, she heard two male voices float in from somewhere else in the penthouse. Blinking her eyes open, she looked at her phone and saw hours had passed.

“Shit.” She cursed, as she stood up and turned to face Beckett and whoever was with him. She hadn’t expected him back so soon, especially not after last night, and especially since he’d already left more flowers this morning. She groaned quietly seeing the several missed texts and calls from her fiancé. “How did I manage to sleep so long? He’s going to be so fucking mad.”

She raced towards the hall…but froze in her tracks when she saw who Beckett had brought back with him. She could barely believe her eyes.

“…Zeph?” She gasped, her heart racing. “Is that…?”

“Oriana!!!” Zephyr whooped in glee and rushed forward, picking her up in a big hug and twirling her around before setting her down and holding on tightly. “Oh my god I missed you!!!”

For once she was completely speechless. Her eyes met Beckett’s behind his back, seeing the softness in them…with just a hint of happiness. She didn’t know that they kept in touch all these years and considering how hard Beckett became, it didn’t seem like he had anyone important still in his life. A friendship that’s lasted this long won’t ever dissipate, and him being here must mean they’re still close. She’s so grateful that Zeph didn’t leave him, and she could practically feel her heart bursting with love for them both…with love for her old life. Her and Beckett’s gazes never wavered until Zeph finally pulled back and grasped her shoulders, calling for her full attention.

“Well? Don’t I get a hello?”

She took a shuddery breath, trying to keep her tears at bay, but they spilled over as she hugged him again, burying her face in his shoulder. “It’s so good to see you!” She cried.

“Get over here, Beckett.”

She snapped her head back up as Zephyr reached behind him, beckoning for Beckett to come closer. He took a small step forward but stopped.

“Ugh…just…” In a flash, Zeph had them both wrapped in a huge hug. She was exponentially aware of where Beckett was touching her as it felt like lightning coursing through her veins.

“The three of us together again, just like old times!”

Oriana let out a sob. This felt like home, and she never wanted to leave again.

“Not…quite like old times.” Beckett ducked out and went to the opposite side of the room, eyeing her warily, and she knew that she wasn’t the only one who felt that electricity between them, felt the familiarity.

“Okay, well, this just got awkward.” Zeph clapped his hands together.

Oriana searched for her voice. “I…I can’t believe you’re here! I can’t believe that the two of you…”

“Stayed in touch?” Zeph guessed. “Yeah, well this one…” He pointed at Beckett. “…tried to shut me out, but I eventually wore him down enough to swear at me, and that was all the in I needed.” He laughed. “He never had a chance.”

She could feel herself tearing up again. How could she leave all her friends like that? Zeph was amazing. How did they not hate her? Well, she wasn’t overly sure if Beckett hated her or not, it was difficult to tell, and seemed to change day to day. “I really missed you too.” She admitted.

Then a door slammed shut and she jumped in surprise. Beckett was no longer in the room. Zeph gave her a pointed look. “Sooooo…you certainly didn’t give him the reaction you just gave me when you first saw him again, did you?”

“Well…I…and he…” She stuttered over her words.

“Yeah, yeah, he wanted to fire you, blah, blah, blah. It’s just noise.”

She looked past him towards Beckett’s bedroom. “Um, maybe you should…”

“Actually, I need to use the restroom. You should definitely check on him, though.” Zeph winked and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Oriana alone.

She hesitantly went to Beckett’s bedroom door and knocked quietly. When he didn’t answer, she opened the door herself. She stopped short, seeing him sitting on the bed, staring down at something in his hands.

“Um…” She cleared her throat. “Are you coming back out? Zeph said that he needs you.”

Beckett scoffed. “No one needs me, Ori, haven’t you figured that out by now?”

She chewed her bottom lip, approaching him cautiously. She had the strongest urge to be touching him in any way, shape, or form. When she was in front of him, he stood up, clasping his hand around whatever object he was holding and putting it behind his back.

“What do you have?” She whispered. Him hiding anything from her wasn’t normal. His steely eyes felt like they were boring straight into her soul as she carefully reached behind his back and brought his hand back. She gently pried his fingers open before gasping and taking a step back. He closed his fingers around the amethyst again.

“I can’t believe you still have that.” She breathed.

“I just found it. Apparently, Katrina put it in my storage space without my knowledge. I wanted to return it to you, actually. I don’t need it. Wouldn’t be so bad if there weren’t magic in it. It’s a shame it’s completely useless.” He tossed the stone at her, and she caught it, instantly rubbing four times, bringing their fiery kiss alive inside the smooth object. She immediately saw the passion in it, remembering what she asked him when she first gave him the stone.

_“Don’t you see it?” She whispered._

_He brought his eyes to hers, nodding slowly. “I see that a great and powerful love started that day.”_

_She grinned. “It sure did.”_

He went to move past her, but she caught his arm before he could. “I’m sorry I left you.” She blurted out, surprising even herself. Her stomach was flip-flopping in all sorts of ways, the way it used to around him. She’d forgotten that feeling. When just looking at him made her weak in the knees.

Beckett’s eyebrows furrowed, but he avoided her gaze as he spoke. “Interesting greeting you gave Zeph. I guess you would be happy to see anyone other than me again. That’s a good tidbit of information for me to know. Never approach Oriana Miller at any point in the future.”

He went to move again, but she blocked his path. He sighed in frustration. “What’s your problem? Suddenly you’re feeling bad about how you’ve treated me, so you’re going to give an apology you don’t mean? Leave me alone. How about you and Zeph go out for the day, he’s mainly here to see you anyway. I’ll stay home.” His tone was laced with bitterness, and she felt an ache in her heart.

“Oriana Harrington.” She said it so quietly it was barely audible. Finally, he brought his eyes to hers, and she physically winced at the pain she saw in them.

“You haven’t been my wife in a long time. You don’t deserve to call yourself Harrington. You’re not part of my family. And besides those facts, you already changed your last name back to Miller. So, even if you wanted to be Oriana Harrington, you can’t.” He was standing tall, looming over her with anger radiating off his body, but she felt no threat from him. The fury she was feeling that morning and the previous day had dissipated in an instant, and now there was only one thing she wanted to do. One thing she felt was right.

“I didn’t change it until things became serious with Everett.”

Beckett shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t really care, Ori. You didn’t want my name, and that says enough.”

“But that’s not true. I didn’t originally intend to change it back. Hell, I probably wouldn’t have if…” She cut herself off, her eyes flitting to his mouth, and then she was rising onto her tiptoes. When she was about to kiss him, he murmured against her lips.

“What are you doing?”

She looked deep into his eyes. “I’m kissing my husband. Because I’ve missed him.” She brushed her lips over his, her heart thundering. What is she doing? She can’t be kissing him. This is wrong…so why does it feel so right? Seeing that worry stone in his hands jolted her back awake, like she’d been sleeping for years.

He was kissing her back tentatively at first, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. But suddenly he pulled back.

“No.” He said hoarsely. “No. We can’t do this. You don’t want me. You…you’re feeling sorry for me. I’m not kissing someone who’s doing it out of pity. Someone who intends to marry someone else.”

Oriana opened her mouth to argue, but Beckett had already rushed back out of the room. She gingerly touched her fingers to her lips. She didn’t mean to kiss him…did she? What was she thinking? And calling herself by his last name? She chided herself as she placed the worry stone on his pillow. She certainly doesn’t want that, either. It was a remnant of a time long ago, a life that didn’t exist anymore.

She followed Beckett out, looking anywhere except at him, trying to bring herself out of the momentary daze she’d found herself in.

“What were you two doing in there for so long?” Zeph asked in amusement.

“Nothing.” They responded at the exact same time. She saw a deep blush appear on Beckett’s face. God, she misses that blush. What is wrong with her? How was she so mad yesterday, and so drawn to him today?

“Interesting. You were kissing, weren’t you?”

“What?” Oriana gasped. “No, of course not.”

“Yeah, definitely no kissing happening. We’re not together in that sense, remember?” Beckett agreed, the blush spreading down his neck.

“Holy crap, you were!” Zeph laughed. “Okay, I didn’t expect that to happen so fast, but hey, I’m not complaining. See? You definitely still share those romantic feelings. I knew it! I can feel it in my bones.” He was grinning from ear to ear.

“So, why are you here?” Oriana asked, trying to change the subject.

“Well, Beckett’s going to be moving here permanently, so I volunteered to come and…”

“Wait, what?” Oriana gaped at Beckett. “You’re…you’re moving here indefinitely?”

“It’s not by choice.” He muttered, a shadow passing over him.

Oriana frowned. “You don’t sound happy about it.”

He gave her an incredulous look. “Why would I be happy? There’s nothing here for me. I hate everything about this city. I hate…” He trailed off, looking guilty.

“You hate what?” She questioned softly.

“I hate…being here with you, the way that we are.”

She felt like the wind was knocked out of her. “You’re the one that hired me and put some ridiculous clause in my contract, and then moved our office into your fucking penthouse. That’s all on you Beck, not me.” She was infuriated. He was kissing her two minutes ago. And now he hates her. “Whatever.” She muttered. “You know what? It’s still the weekend, I’m getting out of here. I have a wedding to plan.” She went and grabbed her purse from the counter, giving Zeph an apologetic look. “It was really good to see you, Zeph, though I wish the circumstance was different. I’m sorry we didn’t get more time together. Take care.” With one last glare at Beckett, she heads for the door.

“Everett doesn’t know we’re still married, does he?” Beckett called after her. “That’s why you didn’t change your name until after you started seeing him. You knew he wanted something serious, and you didn’t want him to know. You hid the truth from him, all this time…didn’t you? He still has no idea, and that’s why you’re in such a rush to get divorced.”

Oriana halted immediately, not turning around. “I…didn’t intend get serious with him. But I also didn’t think I’d see you again. I didn’t think you’d ever forgive me.”

“And what if you had?”

She turned back to face Zephyr, who was looking at her intently. “What if you had seen him before getting serious with Rett? What would you have done?”

Oriana swallowed hard. “Umm.”

“And…” Zeph continued, “What if you never ran into your former captain? Would you have still changed your name?”

She inhaled sharply, noticing her whole body was shaking with nerves. “I can’t answer that, because that’s not what happened.”

Zeph moved closer, planting himself between her and the door she so desperately wishes to run out of. “Fair enough. We shouldn’t dwell on what could have been. But I don’t believe that the two of you aren’t meant to be together. It’s the weekend and you’re here instead of at home. You didn’t even sign the divorce petition. Heck, you guys still call each other by your nicknames! You are not leaving this penthouse, Oriana, until you somehow prove to me that you don’t love this man who’s currently blushing from head to toe!”

Oriana knew she was cornered. Damn him. Her eyes darted back to Beckett, who was indeed a shade of scarlet. “What do you mean I didn’t sign the petition? And how am I supposed to prove that?” She argued. How dare Zeph just waltz in here and demand anything from her. He doesn’t know her anymore. And if he’s friends with Beckett, he’ll never understand her side. Even more, she _just_ kissed him, and he pushed her away.

Zephry crossed his arms over his chest. “It means you didn’t even sign the divorce papers you mailed to New York. For the divorce you’re supposedly so desperate for. Based on what my dear friend here just discovered…I’m going to go out on a limb and say that if Beckett hadn’t shown up, you wouldn’t be trying to marry that jerk.”

“This actually clears so much up.” Beckett murmured, a strange expression on his face, as if he’d just figured out the world’s most difficult riddle. “It never made sense why you were suddenly dying to end our marriage, when you’ve already waited this long. You weren’t even engaged when I first got here.”

“My thoughts exactly, Beckonator. And Ori, as for proving your feelings…you’re going to kiss him again… in front of me. And it’s going to tell me everything I need to know about your situation and how to get it back on track. Unlike a person, a kiss never lies. And you two have been lying for years, both to yourselves and each other.”

“You haven’t seen me in years.” Oriana countered.

Zephyr rose an eyebrow. “I still know you. And I know you still love him.”

She glanced at Beckett. “You think this is a good idea? Seriously?”

A sly smirk appeared on her husband’s face as he sauntered over to her, and butterflies erupted in her stomach. “What’s the matter, Oriana? Afraid you’ll fall for me again if you kiss me a third time? They do say third time’s the charm.”

“But you just…” Her protest was swallowed as Beckett pressed his lips to hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

He pressed his lips to Oriana’s, cutting her off mid-sentence. He doesn’t want to hear her protest. She’s kissed him twice now, and the pieces of her puzzle are finally snapping into place. Zeph is right. She doesn’t want to marry Everett. She has to hide who she is from him.

Oriana made a squeak of surprise when their lips came together, her body tensing. But Beckett didn’t let her go. He had her face cupped in his hands, and after that brief moment of surprise, he felt her melt into him, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Their kiss wasn’t forced, it wasn’t rushed, and it wasn’t tentative this time. This was their kiss. Their kiss that could halt the world around them. They could be standing in the middle of a hurricane and have no idea, because they only have this kiss. He wants her back, and he knows she wants that too, knows she still loves him. It’s all suddenly so clear. They lost everything, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t get it back. That didn’t mean he couldn’t forgive her for leaving.

The longer the kiss lasted, the more transparent everything became. Memories were flashing in his mind. Every heartfelt moment they’ve ever shared was coursing through his veins, and he was conveying it through this kiss. She needs to know. She needs to know that it’s not over for him. It never was. No matter who he turned himself into to deal with his grief, she was the key to healing his heart…and he’s the key to hers.

Their first kiss flashed in his mind, then the kiss when they finally became an official couple. The kiss when she agreed to marry him, the kiss at their wedding, when she told him she was pregnant, when Jacob was born, when Jacob came home. And all the million times between each milestone.

He vaguely heard a noise and a door shutting, but he didn’t care who or what it was. He only cares for this moment. Everything else is just noise. Finally breaking apart, he rests his forehead against hers, but only for a second before she captured his lips again. It felt more like a caress, one he desperately missed.

Pulling apart once more, he knew exactly what he had to do. She might not like it, and it might put her in danger. But he’ll protect her until his world ends.

His thumbs rubbing her cheeks softly, he murmured. “I still love you, Ori. I’m not agreeing to a divorce. Please come home.”

She inhaled sharply, and he could see the exact moment his soft words registered in her brain. And the moment that came immediately after, when she pushed him away. “Don’t say that.”

He could see the war going on in her mind, see the battle in her eyes. “I’m engaged, Beckett. I can’t be with you. It’s too late for us.”

“I don’t believe that.” He said firmly. “Don’t ask me to give you up so you can marry someone who hurts you.”

“What?” She gasped, taking a step away.

“Did you think it wasn’t obvious to me? What does he do to you, Oriana, that makes you so afraid to leave him? You weren’t afraid when you left me. But I can see in your eyes that you’re scared of him. I want to know exactly what he does.”

“You have no right to question my choice, Beckett.” She replied angrily. “And I’m not scared of him. He’s…he’s just…” She let out a shaky breath. “He’s just a little rough sometimes, but he’s a good man deep down. I know it. I’ve seen it.”

“Maybe he was, but I can tell he’s not anymore. Tell me, Ori.” He went to grab her arm, but she backed away even more.

“I don’t have to tell you anything!” Her voice was rising.

“Can you really not admit that what happened just now meant nothing to you? That the others meant nothing?” He argued. “That after all this time, my feelings still don’t matter?? God, my father called me selfish, but really it’s you. When’s the last time you thought of someone other than yourself, or put someone else’s needs before yours?”

“I’m thinking of Ever…”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!”

“What’s happening?” Suddenly, Zeph strode back into the room. “You were so hot and heavy I had to leave the room. How did you manage to start arguing??”

“Get out, Zephyr.” Beckett snapped. “We need a private minute.”

“Um, no, I don’t think I should go anywhere, considering that look of death on Oriana’s face.” Zeph retorted.

Ignoring him, Beckett continued. “Tell me what he’s doing to you; I can protect you! You are still my wife!”

“A few minutes ago, you told me I hadn’t been your wife in a long time, and I had no right to your name! And you’re right!” She yelled. “I’m unforgivable!”

“ENOUGH!” Zeph shouted. “What is the matter with you? Both of you! You can’t tell me that kiss didn’t just change something. It clearly changed everything. It’s completely obvious to me, so when will you two stop trying to hurt each other?? When did this hostility even start?? You’ve both fucked up; you’ve both made mistakes, but it’s time to admit it and move forward!”

“See?? Even Zeph can see it! I’m not signing any marriage dissolution papers, Oriana. If you don’t want to tell me why you’re so terrified of leaving him, then fine, don’t. But I’m not going to make it easy for you to destroy yourself with him.”

“I’m not destroying…”

“Yes, you are.” Beckett interrupted. “I barely recognize you. The Oriana I knew was strong, proud, never let someone put her down. She stood up for herself. A warrior. Where did she go?”

“She died with our son!” She cried.

“Say his name!”

He saw tears begin streaming down her face. “Back off, Beckett!”

Beckett shook his head, approaching her again and backing her into the wall. He planted his hands on both sides of her, caging her. “Stop running. You can’t keep running away, Oriana. Say his name!”

It was only then he saw her trembling, eyes wide in fear…fear of him. She had a look on her face he’s never seen before... He could only describe it as terror. But they have seen terror before. This was something different. He quickly dropped his arms away, and as soon as he did, she let out a breath of relief…and then a look of guilt. It told him everything he suspected was true.

“I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“Zeph, you need to leave. Right now.” Beckett stated, not turning to his friend.

“But…”

“No buts.” Beckett growled. “It’s not like I won’t let you back in. Just give us a minute.”

“I don’t think…”

“Go, Zeph.” Oriana whispered, her eyes not leaving Beckett’s.

“Don’t kill each other.” He mumbled. “I don’t like this idea, but I’ll be downstairs.”

After the door closed behind him, Beckett clasped Oriana’s hand, leading her to the loveseat. Sitting down, she avoided his gaze. He gently took her chin so she’d look at him. And it broke his already broken heart.

“I’m not wrong, am I? He hurts you. When I had you cornered, you were completely terrified. What does he do.” He wasn’t asking this time. She needs to start talking. There’s more going on than grief and shame, and he has a feeling he knows what it is…but she has to say it. She has to trust him enough to tell him. She tried to move away, but he didn’t let go of her hand. “Ori, please. What did you mean when you said, ‘he gets rough?’ Rough how?”

She shrugged. “I mean, sometimes, he’s in the mood for things, and I’m not. But it’s not his fault that he has to pin me down lately, I just can’t…”

“Pin you down? Are you telling me he forces himself on you?” Beckett asked incredulously.

“No! No, just…he’s the type to take what he wants, and it doesn’t matter if I’m not…into it.” She looked away again.

His blood boiled, and white-hot rage filled him. “Ori, that’s called rape. He’s raping you. I’m guessing a lot more than just once.”

“No, it’s not rape, I mean, we’re together, he has every right to enjoy my body.”

“Is that so?” Beckett snarled. “Did you enjoy it? Ever told him to stop? Cried?”

“It’s not exactly enjoyable for me, and maybe he ignored my request to stop, but you know how it is, once a guy gets going, it’s nearly impossible to turn him off.” She tried to force a laugh. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?” He tried.

“I’m fine, Beckett. Really. I don’t need protection; I don’t want to be saved.” She sniffled. “We lost Jacob…and I left. I just…left! How could I do that to you?” She sobbed, and he pulled her into him, stroking her hair softly.

“Can you admit that it wasn’t anything we did wrong? Do you…blame me?”

She shook her head. “Of course, I don’t blame you. I should have just stayed up with him that night. It’s all my fault, and I couldn’t live with that. He looked just like you, Beck. I couldn’t look at your face without seeing his.”

He felt that deep ache in his chest again when she said that. And then she fell apart in his arms.

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

She sobbed into Beckett’s shirt, feeling safer and more secure than she had in a long time. He was holding her tightly, his cheek resting against her head. How could he think she blamed him? Is that what he’s been doing these past seven years? How could she let that happen? Not only was she responsible for Jacob, but she was responsible for what Beckett had turned himself into.

He was quiet, just gently rubbing circles on her back as she cried. He was too quiet. He should be yelling at her. She needs him to yell at her. She lifted her head, her tear streaked face directly in front of his. But instead of fighting, he kissed her again, soft and sweet.

“I know it’s hard, Ori. Trust me, I know. But you don’t have to punish yourself. You don’t have to punish me. And we certainly shouldn’t be making jabs at each other.” He paused a moment, seemingly choosing his words carefully. “Did you mean what you said before? That you were sorry you left?”

“Yes.” She breathed. “But it doesn’t matter anymore. The damage is done, Beckett. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. Jacob died because of me, because I wasn’t in his room.”

“You can’t cause SIDS, Ori. No one knows why it happens. No one is to blame here. It just happened, and it was catastrophic. I was devastated. I still am.”

“You wanted another baby.” She whispered. “It scared the hell out of me. And suddenly I just…needed a different life. I couldn’t imagine anything worse than replacing our baby boy.” She remembered that conversation and how it pushed her over the edge. She left shortly after.

Beckett closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head slightly. “It was always our plan to have more than one child. You just assumed I meant right that minute, without discussing it with me. You completely shut down and wouldn’t talk to me. I wasn’t ready either, Oriana. Not even close. There will _never_ be any type of replacement for Jacob; I wouldn’t even remotely want that. What I wanted…what I _needed_ … was you.”

She could see the truth in his eyes, could see exactly what he’d been trying to communicate with her, but she wouldn’t let him.

_“…We’ll keep him in our hearts, Ori. That’s where he’ll always be, and the feeling we had with him will never fade there. And we’ll make sure that if we ever have another child, they will know him, and he will be in his brother or sister’s hearts forever too, I promise. He will live on in our memories.”_

Beckett’s voice haunted her with those words. She vaguely remembers him still talking after that, but she was no longer listening. It never registered that the word he used was “if.” And now, she remembers how the conversation started.

_“What if we forget him, Beckett? What if I forget his face? Or his tiny hands? The color of his eyes? Memories fade over time, I don’t want him to fade away.”_

She could taste the salt of her tears as she realized she’d completely misread the entire situation with him…and she left for no reason. They were strong, they could have gotten through it together if she had just talked to him.

She wiped her eyes. It didn’t matter now. “We can’t get back together, Beckett. What if it happens again? What if we’re fooled into happiness for a couple months again, and it happens to our next child? I can’t go through that a second time.”

Misery was written all over his features. “It’s a risk we would have talked about when the time was right.”

“And what if the time never came? What if I never wanted another baby?”

“Then it would have still been you and me. We were already a family, even just the two of us.”

Oriana took a shaky breath, looking up to the ceiling. “You’re right. You’re right. I’m so, so sorry I just took off. I wanted to go back; I swear I did…I thought about it all the time.”

“Then why didn’t you?” He asked softly. “I waited for you for so long.”

She stood up. “For exactly that reason. I waited too long. Eventually it was just too late for me to show up. And then the accident with my parents, and I just…I was too late.”

“It would never have been too late.”

“That’s not what you said before.”

He stood up as well, intertwining his fingers with hers again. “I said a lot of things before. But I didn’t love you any less. When you walked into my office, Ori, you took my breath away. I thought I wanted you gone, but when you were about to walk out the door, I couldn’t stand it. I had to make you an offer you couldn’t refuse. I didn’t think I’d survive watching you walk away from me again.”

“I said no to Everett about getting married, several times.” She admitted. And each time I did, I think a little more broke off him. And when you came along…”

“He wanted to stake his claim, so he raped you.” Beckett’s face hardened again. “How many times? I can tell it’s been more than once.”

She didn’t want to admit it. She didn’t want to consider it rape, not at all. “He never raped me, Beckett. I told you.”

“How’d you get the broken rib?”

“I fell.”

He let go of her hand and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Stop lying. You wouldn’t have come here after if it was caused by something other than his hand. You came here because you knew you’d be safe.”

“I really need a divorce Beckett.” Her voice wavered. “I can’t choose you over him again. Something bad would happen, I don’t know what, but I can feel it. Whether it’s on me or you or both of us…he’d be out for blood.”

“We’re stronger than he is. Together we can do anything, you know that. We can defeat any enemy. We already have.”

“But, Beck…”

“I forgive you, Oriana.”

She swallowed hard. This can’t be happening right now. Not after all this time. “I don’t deserve forgiveness.”

He stepped closer to her, and she could swear her heart was going to pound right out of her chest when he lightly placed his hands on her hips. “Do you still love me?”

“Please don’t do this.” She whispered. “Please, Beck, I don’t want anything from you. All we need to do is sign the paperwork and it’ll be done. A clean break.”

“I’m not signing.”

She opened her mouth to argue again, but his door reopened. “I’m sorry guys, I just need to make sure no one got stabbed.” Zeph was eyeing them both carefully. “What’s going on?”

“Beckett won’t give me a divorce.”

Beckett glanced at Zephyr, who gave him a wink. “Just…a flat out no?”

“Yeah. A flat-out no.” Beckett repeated.

She stepped away from him once more. “But that’s unreasonable…”

“Well, maybe Beckett just doesn’t trust Everett with you. I know I have my doubts, so I was thinking, the four of us should go out tonight. A little Penderghast reunion.” Zeph suggested.

Oriana stared at him. He couldn’t possibly have said what she thought he said. “That’s the worst…”

“I’m in.” Beckett interrupted, not letting her finish.

“Great! Call Rett. We’re doing this.” Zephyr said brightly.

Oriana frowned at his giddiness. “You really think it’s a good idea for my fiancé and my husband to hang out together? Is this some kind of joke? It’s going to be obvious that…”

“You’re still madly in love with me? I’m okay with that.” Beckett shrugged, his tell-tale smirk returning to his face. “If I play my cards right, maybe you’ll be coming home with me tonight instead of him.”

Oriana’s mouth fell open. Zeph walked over, patting her on the back. “I think my boy just issued a challenge. I’m going to tell you, Ori, in case you forgot, that he wins everything he faces. Man of steel right here.” He paused. “Do you want me to call Everett for you? He can just meet us there. He’ll be cool with it, right?”

She thought she might faint. Everett certainly will not be ‘cool’ with it. He’s insecure enough about Beckett, but now that Zeph’s here? He’s going to flip his lid when he discovers she’s been hanging out with two men from her past that whole day and didn’t return a single text from him. It’s now abundantly clear why Beckett brought Zeph back with him. He wasn’t here because he wanted to help him move. And he wasn’t here just to see her. They were conspiring together. She should have known. She looked back at Beckett, pleading with her eyes for him to say they should just forget it. But she couldn’t get a read on him when he spoke again.

“I think I know the perfect place.”


	15. Chapter 15

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana sat nervously in a booth with Everett, Beckett, and Zeph. She kept fidgeting. Everett had been less than displeased to be going out with everyone tonight, and he’d screamed at her on the phone. She didn’t know what was going to happen with him and Beckett in the same room. Not even the same room but sitting across from each other at a booth in a restaurant. His hand was gripping her thigh possessively.

“Wow, Everett, you’ve really come into yourself.” Zeph was saying. “What do you do now?”

“I’m a coach at a school near here. Sports are life.” He replied shortly.

“I see…” Zeph trailed off, and quiet awkwardness resumed around the table.

“It was quite a surprise when Oriana called me and asked me to come to a little reunion with you. We weren’t exactly friends. I’m still not overly sure why I’m here.”

“Zeph just thought it would be fun, you know, to reminisce about our college days.” Oriana explained.

“Why?” Everett asked skeptically.

“Why not?” Zeph shrugged. “I haven’t seen Oriana in forever…and since she’s engaged to you, I thought it would be great to catch up. Any friend of Oriana’s is a friend of mine.”

“Is that right.” Everett responded with a sneer. “Well then, _friend_ , you got here earlier today?”

“Yep! This morning…well, afternoon here. I’m not used to the time zone change so I’m all confused right now.” Zeph laughed, but the laughter soon faded as Everett stared at him. He cleared his throat. “I won’t be here long. A few days at most.”

“Shouldn’t you have come on a Friday then? The work week starts again tomorrow. Oriana can’t be out late.”

“She’s a big girl, I’m sure she’ll make it to work on time.” Beckett jumped in.

Everett’s grip tightened on her thigh. “That depends. She’s a wild one, you know. Can’t keep her hands off me, right babe?”

She stared down at the table, not wanting to answer.

“ _Right_ , Babe?”

She winced when she felt his nails sink into her skin. “Um, well, you know what they say. Happy wife, happy life.”

Everett grabbed her and planted a long and hard kiss on her lips, moving his hand further up her skin. He’d insisted she wear a skirt tonight, and she was beginning to understand why, though the thought of it horrified her. She’d gone home in between the penthouse and coming to the pub in an effort to smooth things over first, and Everett had already staked his claim on her right before they came. She suspected that wouldn’t be the last time tonight. She was learning to just let him do whatever he wants without fighting it. It would be over much quicker that way. His fingers brushed across the cotton fabric of her panties and she gasped when he slipped a finger underneath it, rubbing her core ever so softly, so it didn’t look like he was doing anything. He winked at her before turning his head forward again but increased the pressure on her clit and she let out a strangled groan when she felt his finger dive deep inside her. He wasn’t doing this because he thought it was fun and exciting, no, he was fingering her because he wanted to get her off in front of Beckett. And she knew he didn’t give a crap about Zephyr.

Another finger thrust in and she tried to stand quickly. “I…I have to go to the bathroom.”

It had the affect she wanted. Everett immediately withdrew and slid out of the booth. “I’ll walk you.”

Except for that. “It’s really not…”

“I said I’ll walk you. We’ll be back, boys.” He guided her away from the table and towards the bathrooms, her heart was pounding the entire way and she yelped when he pushed her into the men’s room and into a stall.

“Do you know how irresistible you are tonight.” He murmured, nibbling on her ear while his hand reached back to her center. “Mmmm so wet. I hope it’s me getting you soaked and not your boy toy over there.”

“Of cour…”

“There’s only one way to guarantee it.” He said darkly, unbuttoning his pants. He was spinning her around and pressing her to the cold metal wall and kicking her legs open. He chuckled directly in her ear, his breath hot against her skin and making her cringe. “Maybe I should have him come in and watch me have my way with you. I think he’d like that, and I bet it would make you get off quickly.”

“Stop before someone comes in, you’ve made your point.” She whispered frantically, panic spreading throughout her body. He can’t seriously be doing this right now. Not here. Not in public. Not where Beckett and Zeph were mere feet away.

She couldn’t help the small cry that escaped her when he entered. He grasped her hips, burying himself inside her aggressively. She held her breath as best she could to not make a sound as he pounded in and out, finishing in minutes.

“Damn baby, that was so good.” He rasped, panting heavily.

She didn’t say a word, just lowered her head in shame. Is this really what her life has come to? Her mind flashed to the discussion she’d had earlier that day with Beckett.

_She shrugged. “I mean, sometimes, he’s in the mood for things, and I’m not. But it’s not his fault that he has to pin me down lately, I just can’t…”_

_“Pin you down? Are you telling me he forces himself on you?” Beckett asked incredulously._

_“No! No, just…he’s the type to take what he wants, and it doesn’t matter if I’m not…into it.” She looked away again._

_Anger flashed in his eyes. “Ori, that’s called rape. He’s raping you. I’m guessing a lot more than just once.”_

She grimaced as she felt a soft kiss on her shoulder. “If you don’t want them to figure out what we’ve been doing in here, you better clean up fast and put a smile on your pretty face again. At least pretend you enjoy sex for once.”

She nodded, her voice failing her.

“Oh come on, Ori, it’s not like you’ve never had sex in public before. I thought it was quite exciting.”

She grabbed toilet paper and began cleaning the evidence of his orgasm off her legs. “Stop calling me Ori. And how am I supposed to go out there and act like you weren’t just fucking me?” She snapped, getting angry.

He shrugged as he zipped his pants back up. “I’ll call you what I want, and I really don’t care if they know that we have a sexually active relationship. In fact, I don’t see a reason to hide it.”

Her eyes widened. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Dare to do what?” He asked innocently. “You brought this on yourself, I would have been happy getting you off under the table, right in front of their noses. You can’t pretend you didn’t want my dick instead. Why else would you beeline for the bathroom? You can’t tell me the risk of getting caught in public doesn’t excite you.”

“Who are you?” She asked, her voice barely audible.

Everett stood tall. “For the hundredth time, I’m your fiancé. And it’s high time you start acting like it.”

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

“What do you think they’re doing back there?” Zeph asked nervously. “I doubt she needed help finding the bathroom.

Beckett’s heart was thumping wildly. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on…but he didn’t want to be right. He hopes Everett isn’t that evil to rape her in a public bathroom.

“Finally. You guys took forever!” Zeph said brightly.

Glancing up, Beckett realized that Oriana and Everett had returned.

“Sorry. Gets so uh…complicated…back there.”

She wasn’t looking him in the eye, and hurt sank into the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t understand what was happening. Why doesn’t he know she’s getting hurt? Why can’t he stop it before it happens? They shouldn’t have come out tonight. This was all his fault. He always manages to make her life worse. The harsh reality is hitting him like a freight train. He was the cause of everything. In school, she never would have been attacked if they weren’t dating. If they never dated, then they wouldn’t have lost a child. And she certainly wouldn’t be in the type of relationship she is now. There were so many signs that he should have left her alone, and he chose to ignore all of them.

“So, what did we miss?” Everett asked. “Sorry we took so long. My fiancé is insatiable, like I said before. I didn’t want her to jerk me off at the table so…” He shrugged, looking at them smugly.

Zephyr furrowed his eyebrows. “You were…”

“Yeah.” Everett laughed. “She’s always ready for dick, anytime, anywhere. But I supposed you already know that…well, at least you, Beckett.” He winked and Beckett’s blood boiled.

He tried to catch Oriana’s eyes, but she still wouldn’t look in his direction. She looked at Zeph, at Everett, and the table and chairs…but not at him. Everywhere but at him.

“Wow, so, I guess you have a pretty…active…relationship, then.” Zeph stated, glancing at Beckett before turning back to Oriana. “I guess I can’t say I’m surprised. Rett, did you know how often these two went at it in school? They’d disappear for days on end and then could barely walk for a few more days after that.”

He howled in laughter as a blush crept up Beckett’s neck. Everett, however, was giving him the death stare.

“About that…you did a terrible job teaching her about sex, Beckett. She was so sloppy when we first began. I had to teach her everything all over again. And our sex life couldn’t be better for it.” He smirked as he wrapped his arm around Oriana’s shoulders, hugging her close. “She knows _exactly_ what to do to please me, right babe? Not even just that, but when I went down on her the first time and gave her the experience of a real orgasm…she couldn’t even speak she was so breathless! I can’t believe you never got her off. What a waste of time for both of you. Honestly, you should be embarrassed, I know she was.”

Beckett’s hands curled into fists, his nails digging into his skin. “I have a feeling she doesn’t enjoy everything you do.” He gritted out.

“Feel whatever you want, I don’t care. It’s a little too late for you to start caring about her again, don’t you think?”

“Ev…” Oriana tried to interrupt, but Everett just continued.

“Look, I mean this in the nicest way possible, I really do, but there really isn’t a nice way to put it, so I’m just going to come out and say it. What Oriana and I do behind closed doors is none of your business. I ran into her four years after she left you, Beckett, and she was still ruined. I was the one who picked her up and pieced her back together. I was the one holding her, and I still am.”

He leaned forward, his tone turning menacing. “Do you really expect me to believe that in four years, you, a Harrington, couldn’t find her? Your family is richer than mine, and I’m pretty sure that would make your resources unlimited to find someone who has the exact same name they always did. I, however, ran into her on the street. No resources needed. But I doubt it would have been hard to figure out where she was, and it’s been three more years since then. Clearly you don’t give a shit about her.”

Zeph scoffed. “That’s not…”

“And as for you, Zephyr Hernandez, weren’t you her best friend in school? I know you’re not exactly well-off, but how could your friend just up and leave without saying goodbye? She must not have thought too highly of you, especially since you gave up on finding her pretty quickly as well.”

Everett leaned back in the booth with a look of triumph. “Obviously, she didn’t want either of you in her life. So, how dare you show up here, buy the company she was employed by, and force her to work for you? And then bring this idiot around? I’ve had to comfort her every night, she’s so distraught again. She’d moved on. And then you two come along and devastate her again. All the years of therapy she had to endure before letting herself be even remotely happy has now gone to waste. Congratulations on fucking up her life again.”

“I’ve seen bruises on her.” Beckett retorted angrily. I don’t think those make her happy.”

“Wait, what?” Zeph asked, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Shit. He hadn’t told Zeph everything, yet it was unfolding in front of his eyes.

“So what? She’s clumsy. And any type of bruise she gets now pales in comparison to the wounds that you, Beckett, inflicted on her soul in the first place. You have the audacity to sit here and question my motives for loving her and wanting to marry her? _I’m_ the one who made her whole. Not you. Neither of you have been there for her in seven years. You don’t deserve to be back in her life. I’m not going to let you destroy her again.”

Beckett looked at Oriana, who was gaping at Everett, a strange expression on her face. “He…he’s right.” She finally turned her head to meet his metallic eyes.

He immediately knew where this was going. How the hell did this happen?

“Everett’s right. I was doing fine before you showed up. We had a good thing going. But you picked the worst possible moment to reenter my life, didn’t you? You must have known I was here. I’m not falling for this; Everett has helped me so much. I owe him everything that I am.”

“Oriana, you can’t be serious!” Zeph exclaimed. “He’s not good for you! He dragged you away to have sex with you in a bathroom? Public bathrooms are gross and you deserve better.”

“He didn’t ‘drag’ me.” Oriana snapped. “And you’re just jealous that I’m doing great without you.”

Beckett felt like his heart was getting trampled. She can’t possibly be serious. Not after their kiss. Not after their talk. His breathing was becoming shallow, so he forced himself to take a few deep breaths before responding.

“Oriana, you know he’s lying, don’t let him manipulate you.”

Everett jeered. “How am I lying? You’re upset that I’m right. You weren’t here. You gave her no reason to go back to you. You didn’t bother to look for her. Nobody did. Even when her parents were in an accident, you still didn’t reach out. So tell me, which part did I get wrong?”

Beckett was trembling in anger. This wasn’t going the way he planned. It wasn’t going the way it was supposed to. Everett is a better adversary than originally expected. No wonder Oriana goes back and forth so much. Anything Beckett tells her; Everett seems to be able to negate it flawlessly. Hell, if he were Oriana, he might believe the jerk, too.

This isn’t going to be easy. And maybe it shouldn’t be. Maybe she really is better off. But no, that can’t be right. They were always stronger together. Damn it, how is Everett getting in his head already? If she’s unfazed by whatever he just did, that means she’s getting used to it…maybe even accepting it. That’s a dangerous road, one that’s hard to get off of.

“Beckett! Do something!” Zeph was nudging him frantically.

It took him a moment to realize that Everett and Oriana had stood up and were no longer there.

He was on his feet and running out the door without another thought. A car was pulling up, but Beckett was able to grab Everett’s arm. In a second he went limp and Beckett caught him before he fell.

“What did you do??” Oriana shrieked.

“I’m not letting him hurt you more than he already has tonight, is what I’m doing. I can’t believe he got away with that _again_ when I was _right there_. He’s sleeping. He’ll be out for at least twelve hours, and he’ll have no idea what happened.”

“You put a sleeping spell on him??” She gasped.

“I most certainly did. And he’s getting off way too easy. I thought it was odd you went and changed into a skirt, but now I get it. He fucking made you, didn’t he? I knew I shouldn’t have let you go home first! I can’t believe what he just did in there, and I especially can’t believe that you’re okay with it. It is not okay!!”

“First of all, you don’t ‘let me’ do anything. I am not yours! And second, this doesn’t concern you, Beckett!”

“Anything that has to do with you definitely concerns me!”

She threw her arms up in exasperation. “How am I supposed to get him home and into our flat? I can’t carry him, stupid.”

“Good thing Zeph and I are coming with you.”

“Oh no. No, you’re not. I’ll figure it out.”

“Wow, Beckster, that must have been a powerful spell. Good thinking.” Zephyr walked up beside them as Beckett shoved a snoring Everett into the backseat of the car.

“Ah, yes, the powerful spell of too much alcohol.” Beckett supplied, eyeing the driver. “At least he’s not alone. Good thing he has us, right Ori?”

“I, um…right. Yeah. Good thing.” She agreed wearily as they piled into the car. Beckett made sure he sat between her and the sleeping asshole. There’s no way he’s letting them be next to each other, even if it was perfectly safe at the moment.

After a short drive, they arrived at their destination. Beckett and Zephyr carefully got Everett and carried him to the building Oriana was entering. He was nervous as all hell. He’s never seen her place before. What’s it like? Will he recognize anything? It was like getting a peek of her life.

Oriana was finally unlocking a door, and Beckett barely even remembered getting here; he’d been so lost in thought. There was an overwhelming sensation troubling him. This was his wife’s home. A place she swears she’s happy in, and he somehow needs to convince her to leave it, fast. She can lie to herself all she wants, but she can’t lie to him. Everett’s a greater threat than he’d imagined. If he can get away with abusing her anywhere he wants, while still being able to convince her that he’s a good man while he’s doing it…Beckett needs to get her out before it’s too late, and he loses her all over again…maybe forever.

He’s realizing there’s a reason they were brought together at this specific moment in time. She can’t do everything by herself, not with that smooth talker. Maybe Oriana was right, and he used to be good. But something in him clearly snapped when Beckett arrived. A person can hide their true nature, but eventually it always comes out. This would have happened eventually, when Beckett wasn’t around. It might not be shadow beasts this time, but the peril is still very real.

He needs to help save her.


	16. Chapter 16

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Beckett and Zeph dumped Everett on the floor of the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Walking back into the entrance of the flat, Oriana was still standing there, awkwardly.

“Ori…” Beckett started towards her, but she put her hands up to stop him. He halted in his tracks.

“You…you…” He could see her trembling with fury, but he couldn’t tell who she was more upset with. “YOU PUT A SLEEPING SPELL ON HIM!!!” She shrieked. “Who the fuck do you think you are to do something like that? What is the matter with you??”

“What’s the matter with me?? What’s the matter with you!!?” Beckett yelled back angrily. “Snap out of it Oriana! I’m beginning to think you’re the one under a spell!”

She walked up to him, fire in her eyes, standing tall. “Why would I be under a spell, Beckett? The only way I could be, is if _you_ did it.” She pushed past him, going further in, leading them to the kitchen area. It was small, but tidy. There didn’t seem to be much of a theme, except for the color red. Red hand towels, red dish towels, red potholders. But there was nothing else. There were no pictures adorning the fridge, no emergency phone numbers hung up anywhere. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she didn’t live here at all, and it was just Everett’s stuff laying around. His furniture, his pictures, his lamps.

Oriana whirled on him, shoving him away from her. “I didn’t want you to come here!”

“Why not?” He challenged. “Afraid I’m going to see evidence of him abusing you? Does he have any weapons of choice, or just his fist and dick as ammunition?”

“What?” Zeph gasped behind them. “What are you…”

“No, Beckett, I’m not afraid of you seeing something I don’t want you to. I don’t have much. I don’t need much. And I certainly don’t need you butting into my life.”

“You call this a life? This tiny space doesn’t give you much room to move around in. I guess you really would be pretty easy to pin down here.”

He reeled back as a hard slap stung his cheek.

“Beckett!” He waved Zeph off.

Against his better judgement, Beckett strode forward, trapping Oriana between his body and the counter. He felt her tense. “What are you doing, Oriana? Are you trying to punish me? What did I do wrong? How are you still defending this _asshole_ in your bedroom to me? It’s okay to admit you made a mistake.”

She tried to move his arm, but he gripped the counter firmly. He leaned forward, murmuring in her ear. “He raped you almost right in front of me. In what twisted world is that okay?”

“He didn’t…”

“Cut the shit, Oriana!” He shouted now, his face red with rage. “I don’t understand you!”

“You don’t _have_ to understand me!” She yelled back.

“Why are you fighting me so much?? You can’t tell me you didn’t love me; I know you did. I know you loved everything about our life until Jacob died. I know something died in you that day, and you thought running away was the only option. But this! Ori! If you don’t want to be with me, that’s one thing, but you staying with someone like Everett Merkseyer is not okay!! Nobody wants to see you unhappy!! Especially not me or Zeph.”

Oriana scoffed. “Which part of what Everett said was false? You couldn’t possibly have looked for me.” She cut her eyes over to Zephyr. “Either of you.”

Before Beckett could respond, Zephyr piped in.

“Why was it up to us? You’re the one who left, Oriana. Beckett and I…we didn’t go anywhere. There was no change of address for years, no change of phone numbers ever. It would have been a hell of a lot easier for you to get in touch. Maybe, just maybe, my boy here was too hurt and prideful to go after you. But he shouldn’t have had to. This is on you, Oriana, not on Beckett. Not on me.”

“But…”

“ _You’re_ the one who left.” He repeated. “It was _your_ decision to end the relationship. It was up to _you_ to admit you made a mistake and apologize. Did you think that no one would have forgiven you? _Everyone_ would have forgiven you!”

“I don’t…”

“Not done!” Zeph was nudging Beckett out of the way, so he could stand right in front of her. “Don’t you _ever_ try to put the blame on my best friend. Whom I never left. You think Everett put you back together? It doesn’t look like it from where I’m standing. From where I’m standing, it looks like you’re having a hard time finding new excuses not to ditch his sorry ass. Now, I don’t know what Beckett is talking about, the abuse, and rape, I’ve no idea, and it’s fine if you don’t want to tell me. But Oriana, I am not going to let you shatter my friend again. Ever. He wants you, and I support it. I support _him_ , and I always will.”

Zeph took a step back and towards Beckett, looking at her disappointment. “I’m loyal to those who are loyal to me. That’s Beckett. That’s not you. So, if you want us both gone, then we’ll go. But you can’t put blame on him anymore. You will not treat him like he’s nothing, because at one point, he was everything to you. He’ll never be nothing. But if you stay with Rett…that’s exactly what you’ll become eventually. Absolutely nothing.”

Beckett was completely speechless. Once upon a time, Oriana used to defend him from anything and anyone. And even though she didn’t anymore…his heart was practically bursting with how Zeph just put her in her place. He glanced at Oriana, seeing a surprised look on her face.

“Come on, Beck.” Zeph muttered, starting towards the door.

“Wait…” She started.

“Why? Why should we wait? I don’t know who you are anymore, Oriana. I was hoping we could rekindle our friendship, but ya know what? I don’t want to. I don’t like you. You’re always saying Beckett’s too late on apologizing, but he’s not the one with something to apologize for.”

Oriana’s mouth fell open as Zeph grabbed Beckett’s arm and pulled him out the door. Beckett still didn’t know what to say. The whole way back to Beckett’s, he could see the wheels turning in his friend’s head. He wondered what caused the sudden outburst. When they arrived back at his penthouse, Zeph turned to him. “I’m sorry for what I said back there.”

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” Beckett asked incredulously.

“I know you’re trying to get on her good side, and I might have just blown that for you.”

Beckett shook his head wildly. “Are you joking? That’s the best ‘mic drop’ moment I’ve ever witnessed in my life! Thank you.”

Zeph bit his lip. “Beckett…I’ve got your back no matter what. But…I don’t know if I’m strong enough to put you back together again if this doesn’t work out. I think….” He swallowed hard. “I think maybe you should consider letting her go. She doesn’t think she did anything wrong. She’s not taking any responsibility. I don’t know what’s happening between her and Everett, but it’s clear she doesn’t want out of it. And that is her decision to make. But now you need to make one as well.”

“What are you saying?” Beckett whispered.

Zeph looked at him with sadness in his eyes. “I’m saying that I know I came here to get you two back together…but… she’s really fighting this, and you can’t stay in limbo forever. And I meant what I said…I don’t like who she is now. She’s not the same Oriana from back then, which is too bad, because that’s who I miss. That’s who you should be with. But unless we find a way to bring that girl back…you’re way too good for someone like that. Maybe it’s time to stop pushing the world away and let someone else see what I see. Let someone else in.”

“This is the opposite of what you said before.” Beckett murmured.

Zeph nodded slowly. “I know. But that was before I had a conversation with her.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Like I said, I’ll support whatever you want to do. It’s _your_ choice.”

Beckett blinked before going to his kitchen and taking out a bottle of liquor. He took a swig right from the bottle, something he never does. But he’s realizing deep down that Zeph is right. He thought he needed to save her. But how do you save someone who doesn’t want saving? He wasn’t quite ready to give up…but he wouldn’t be able to do this much longer, either. It’s already killing him.

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana wasn’t sure how long she stared at the door after Beckett and Zephyr left. Of course, she was expecting to get into it with Beckett. But she wasn’t prepared for an outburst from Zeph. She knew Zeph was here to try to make amends between herself and her husband. She thought she was annoyed by it. But then why does she feel so low? Why did his sharp tone affect her so much? She knows why, though. She’s never heard Zeph talk like that to anyone before. She heard a loud snore coming from the bedroom.

“Why do I defend him?” She whispered into the emptiness of the flat. She scrubbed her hand down her face. “ _Why_ do I defend him?” She repeated. After a moment’s hesitation, she went into the spare bedroom’s closet, which currently held whatever items they didn’t have room for and didn’t really need. She poked her head through some fabrics and garment bags until she reached the wall. Then she slowly ran her hand along the hard surface, pressing in, until she felt the piece that gave a little. Swallowing hard, she opened the secret space. She knew Everett had no idea it was here. She didn’t even discover it for half a year, and she hid little odds and ends that wouldn’t matter if he found them anyway as a test. But he never did, so she put her most treasured possession, wrapped in a cloth, inside and hasn’t looked since.

She took out the blue velvet and with a shaky hand and closed the little door again. Beckett had said Everett wouldn’t wake up for at least 12 hours...she had time. Moving into their living space, she sat down and unwrapped the cool metal necklace, gingerly running the pads of her fingertips over the grooves, her mind taking her back in time to when Beckett had basically shoved it in her hands. She was completely in awe of the magic and care he’d put into it.

She solemnly whispered, “To my sunshine that makes the wildflowers grow.”

The locket stirred to life, a group of carefully crafted metallic wildflowers reaching up to a sun. But there was something missing. The protective serpent that had slithered in corkscrewed circles…her wedding ring…was no longer there. She wondered what Beckett had done with it. “It should be here.” She murmured to herself. “Where it belongs.” She closed her eyes as the memory rushed to the forefront of her mind.

_“There’s one more thing about this locket.” He told her, blushing profusely._

_She looked at him curiously. “Really? What else can there possibly be? It’s already full of magic…”_

_The corners of his mouth turned up and he spoke again. “To my Oriana, my true love that makes me grow.”_

_She gasped and one of her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes welling with tears. The snake stopped its pattern, and instead moved to become a perfect slender circle, a ring, that floated over to him, and he took it with one hand, while taking her left hand with his free one._

_“I know it’s not much, it was all I could fit in here, but…”_

_“I love it” She said immediately, admiring the swirling patterns engraved in the metal._

_Beckett slid the ring carefully onto her ring finger, pleased that it fit perfectly. She held out her hand and admired it in the fading light._

_“It’s perfect.” She whispered. “I’d never want anything else.”_

Reopening her eyes, she could practically feel the love pouring from the necklace and into her. She’d forgotten so many things over the years. She hadn’t thought of this locket much since she hid it away. She was shocked that Beckett still had his worry stone, but she hadn’t let on that she still had this hand-crafted piece of jewelry. She desperately wants to know where the ring is.

She glanced down at her left ring finger now, seeing the sparkle of the diamond Everett had given her. It was very pretty, there was no denying that. But it felt like a heavy anchor. She stood up, wandering around the flat aimlessly. What the hell was she doing with Everett? She doesn’t want him. She was just thinking of leaving him, so what is making her stay? She stopped moving in front of a gold framed picture of her and Everett. It was taken about a year into their relationship, at a traveling fair. She was holding a stuffed lizard he’d won at a game for her, and they were both smiling. She furrowed her eyebrows. Come to think of it, she hasn’t seen that thing in some time.

She opened the bedroom door and stopped; eyes wide. Everett was just lying on the floor in an odd position. He’d be sore the next day if she didn’t move him. A brief annoyance crossed her mind that the guys just dropped him, but her mind flit back to how he treated her like a common whore at the restaurant, and having a sore neck the next day was the least of what he deserved. She heard his phone vibrate, and she carefully took it out of his pocket, seeing a string of messages from his mother about the engagement party…that was apparently going to be this next coming weekend…only six days away. Everett had told her they were going to have one, but she didn’t expect it to be so soon. She’s still married to Beckett, who was hell bent on not divorcing her. She didn’t think she’d be able to hide this from Everett much longer. And she was worried about what he’ll do when he finds out. She doesn’t even want to marry him, but she has no idea how to leave, either. She’d managed to trap herself into a hellhole that there seemed to be no light filtering through to show her the way out. Beckett had been trying and failing to show it to her, and after Zeph’s outburst she knew there’s no light waiting for her at the end of this tunnel. She threw away everything good her in life. Zeph was right. It was her decision to walk away from the life she’d built with Beckett. She didn’t consult him; didn’t let on that she was thinking of leaving. She’s the one who broke him. Everything they went through together, all the promises they’d made…she’s the one who chose a different path. She’s the one who lost her way. She thought about the graduation speech she’d helped him with, thought about the words they came up with together. The words she left in the dust.

_“Today is a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and as I look at all of you, I see an ocean of hope. Being hopeful on days like this is easy. On days like today, it’s easy to see tomorrow and feel you can take on the whole world. But there will be dark days too, and it’s important to stay true to ourselves. Sometimes hope is lost, buried, hidden behind the storm clouds. But I promise you that you’re better than your suffering. You will rise above it as long as you hold onto even the tiniest strand of hope.”_

She hadn’t listened to those words, didn’t practice them. She didn’t have hope after Jacob. But maybe that could change. Maybe it wasn’t too late. But is that what she really wanted?

She carefully stepped around her fiancé, so she could sift through her jewelry box until she found the long chain she was looking for. She glanced down at Everett again before facing herself in her dresser mirror. She hooked the clasp onto the locket’s dainty metal chain. She’d have to be careful that Everett didn’t see it. She lifted it over her head, watching the it fall down her chest. It looked a bit strange, two necklaces hanging from each other, but she didn’t care. She carefully tucked it under her shirt, so all that was noticeable was one chain going down towards her bosom, the rest hidden by fabric. A sense of peace washed over her as she climbed into bed. Everett wouldn’t be touching her tonight, and that meant she could drift into a peaceful and deep sleep, without keeping one eye open for her fiancé wanting to use her however he pleased. She would have to thank Beckett for that.

But despite feeling safe, sleep didn’t come, and memories of her past with Beckett were rushing through her brain. Each one was making her feel worse for leaving. Keeping one hand on the locket, she realized…leaving him was the biggest mistake of her life.


	17. Chapter 17

She grabbed herself a coffee and some fruit before heading into the office space. Flipping on the light, she sat down in her new chair, pulling out her necklace from under her shirt and taking it off, staring at it. She didn’t quite know what to do with it. If she wore it back home, Everett would certainly see it at some point, and she couldn’t have that. She watched the metallic wildflowers sway before she heard a door open. She quickly shoved it in her desk drawer. It would do for now.

“Why are you here so early?” Beckett’s cold voice startled her. “What have you been doing? I didn’t ask you to come in this early, you’re not getting paid any extra for it.”

“I, um…” Her voice failed her as she took in his appearance. His blondish brown hair was all mussed up from sleep, he wore light blue pajama pants that were hanging dangerously low on his hips, and he had no shirt on. She couldn’t take her eyes off his ripped abs. He always had nice abs, but holy cow, this was doing something to her already.

“Um?” He demanded. “Didn’t think this would be an issue, but I guess I’ll tell the desk not to let you in unless I say so.”

“You gave me a key.” She finally looked into his eyes. His beautiful, silver eyes, which were currently lasered in on her.

He smirked, sauntering into the room and closing the door before going behind the desk. He turned her chair to face him, and she inhaled sharply. God, he smells as good as his body looks…absolutely delicious. Placing his hands on the armrests, he leaned in, murmuring in her ear. “See something you like?”

She took a shaky breath. “Yes, actually, I think the furniture I picked out is quite nice.”

“About that…” He drew his head back, eyes focused on her lips. “I said shop for the office, not shop to decorate my entire penthouse.”

“It needed color.” She told him defiantly.

“I could have provided that for myself.”

“But you didn’t.”

“You don’t live here, Oriana.” He growled. “I want you to return everything except what’s in this room.”

“You’ll thank me someday.” She breathed.

“Why on earth would I do that?”

Oriana bit her lower lip. She was ready to head into new territory, and can only hope it doesn’t blow up in her face. “Because you love me.”

Beckett blinked, clearly taken aback by that sentence. He stood up tall, his abdomen in line with her eyes now. She couldn’t stop herself from ogling again. “I love who you used to be.” He said tightly, backing away.

“I’m still that person.”

“You’re still engaged to that dick you call wonderful. It’s masochistic, and I don’t approve.”

“Approve?” She laughed shortly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I needed your approval for anything.”

Beckett scoffed. “You know what? I don’t need you today. Go home, Ori.” He whirled around, reopening the door and leaving the room.

“Wait.” She dashed after him, cornering him in the hall. “You and Zeph didn’t give me much of a chance to talk yesterday.”

Beckett shrugged, looking away. “Actually, you seem to talk way too much. Go home to your lover.” He finished with a bitterness in his tone.

Oriana’s eyes narrowed. “Yesterday you were kissing me, wanting me, desperately craving me…and a few hours later you’re practically shoving me out the door. What the hell is your problem? You’re always telling me I have to come in early. I’m only doing what you’re constantly telling me to do.”

“My problem is you.” Beckett glared. “And I told you, I don’t need you today. I’m taking Zeph sight-seeing.”

“You don’t want me to answer phones calls or emails or…”

“Frankly, Oriana, I don’t want you here at all right now.”

She felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to go home; she hates it there. Everett suffocates her.

“Maybe she wants to come.” Zeph appeared, yawning. “Can the two of you shut up until I get my coffee? I can’t deal with you until then.”

Beckett snickered and Oriana shot him a Look. She was originally really happy that Beckett still had Zeph. But right now, it was pissing her off, because Zeph clearly would only take Beckett’s side in everything.

“She can’t come. She’s got a busy day returning all this crap she bought yesterday.” Beckett smirked. “Although I stand by my statement. You can just go home and deal with it tomorrow.”

“You ordered food already? How long have you been up?” Zeph asked, grabbing a donut.

“Actually, I brought it.” Oriana huffed. “Thought I would do something nice, but silly me, thinking I’d be appreciated.”

“You mean Everett doesn’t appreciate you, enough? Seems like he does, the way he can’t take his hands off you.”

“Fuck you, Beckett.” She spat. “You don’t know anything about it.”

“I don’t need to know. You’re my employee; I only need to know that you can follow directions. Like leaving, for example.” Beckett snarled, stepping into her space.

A loud groan came from Zephyr, his head falling back in exasperation. “Seriously, you guys? If I leave, can you just have sex already? The tension here is killing me, and it’s way too early for me to see you both attempt not to rip each other’s clothes off. And I’m kind of afraid you’re going to do it front of me anyway.”

“It’s not my fault that Oriana’s been drooling over my muscles all morning.” Beckett shrugged. “I take care of myself, this is my house, and I don’t feel the need to cover up.

She couldn’t believe the audacity this man had. He was pretty much the same guy she met as a freshman in college, except now he had more power; more money; his ego was even more inflated. Well, since Beckett needs to be knocked down a few pegs again, she really only had one decision to make.

“Ya know what?” She glanced at Zephyr. “Sightseeing sounds fun. Count me in.”

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Beckett grumbled as they made their way to Hampstead Heath. He’d attempted to bring Zeph to one of London’s plethora of museums, but he was vetoed immediately.

“I’m not here to stay inside.” Zeph told him. “There’s plenty other places, BookBeck, a museum isn’t the most fun.”

“Depends on the person. Personally, I find the National Gallery quite enticing.”

“Of course, you do.” Oriana giggled. “Some things certainly don’t change.”

“Are you mocking me?” Beckett asked incredulously.

She put her hands up in defeat. “Not at all. I’m just saying hello to the Beckett I know.”

“Ha ha ha.” Beckett rolled his eyes. “I’ve heard Hampstead Heath is also nice, but there isn’t anything to do or see.”

“Actually, it has great views.” Oriana mused.

“Oriana, how long have you lived here?” Zeph asked.

“Um…I’m not completely sure…” She trailed off, averting her gaze.

“So, a long time.” Zeph supplied. “And, Beckett, how often were you here before you were forced to come?”

“Once or twice.” Beckett mumbled. He’d tried to come more, but Katrina would always tell him she was too busy. One time, he decided to surprise her, but when he arrived his sister was already trashed, and it ended up being quite unpleasant for them both.

“Wow, this is huge!” Zeph gasped, turning his attention back to the park they were entering. “It’s like London’s version of Central Park!”

“Way better though.” Oriana told him. “There are tons of places to get lost here.”

“Should we do it?” Zeph asked excitedly.

“Do what?” Beckett asked skeptically.

“Get lost! It’ll be an adventure!”

Oriana laughed and Beckett tried really hard to not let it affect him, but after they left his penthouse, her mood seemed to lift…she seemed different today. She was looser, more laid-back, more easy-going…the way she used to be. He couldn’t figure out what her game was. He also couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was breathtaking, even wearing a simple pair of jeans and a v-neck green tee.

“There’s one place in particular I want I bring you first…it’s a bit of a popular area, so there will probably be lots of people, but trust me, it’s worth it.” Oriana grinned.

She began leading them, and Zephyr shrugged at Beckett, following her.

“So, Zeph, I’m really sorry about yesterday.” She started.

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to.” He replied shortly, and Beckett couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of his mouth. It felt amazing to have someone like Zeph on his side. Oriana’s missing out.

The whole thing seemed surreal. He and Oriana used to spend every minute together, but after not seeing her for so long, it felt a bit odd. And not in a bad way. But odd in a ‘I can’t believe how natural this still is’ kind of way. He’d lost everything, but somehow, after all these years, he was strolling through a large park with his best friend and the woman he loves more than anything else in the world, like it was the most common thing for him to be doing.

“Okay. Wow. I admit this is pretty cool.”

Beckett snapped back to attention, seeing they’d come to a stop on a large hill, looking down on a perfect view of the city. Oriana was beaming.

“I come here when I don’t want to feel alone. There’s lots of people, yet it’s still your own experience. And looking down at all that life…it makes me remember that I’m not actually done with mine. There are lots of people just like me, and I take comfort in that.”

“Not just like you.” Beckett muttered under his breath.

“Why do you find yourself feeling alone?” Zeph asked.

“I think everyone does, at one point or another.” She responded.

“What’s next?” Beckett piped in. He didn’t want to get into a conversation about being alone. He’s by himself far too often and wasn’t proud of it.

“The viaduct.” Oriana stated immediately. “You’re going to love it. Both of you.”

After another trek, the three friends approached a large pond, with a brick structure jutting out of the water. “The viaduct was supposed to be an entrance to an estate, but the estate was never built.” She explained.

“What a shame, it would be great space to own a home.” Beckett murmured to himself.

“Yes, well, the majority of the population disagreed.” Oriana countered. “And if it had been built, we wouldn’t be here today.”

Beckett furrowed his eyebrows, taking in her appearance. She seemed contemplated; lost in thought. He wanted to get inside her pretty head and see what she’s thinking. The three of them talked a bit more, though it felt a bit forced at times. Zeph filled Oriana in on everything he’s been up to since they last saw each other, and she was hanging onto every word of it. For the next hour or so, the small group continued walking aimlessly around, until coming to another pond, this one with a small dock leading out into the water. There were a few people swimming, and Zeph stopped short, eyes wide.

“Oh. My. God. I have always wanted to do this.”

“Do what….?” Beckett began to ask, but Zeph had already shoved his phone into his hands and taken off down the bank and onto the dock. He stared in horror as Zeph jumped off the end and into the water.

When he emerged, he pumped his fist into the air. “Woooooooo!”

“And now we have to get him out. What do you…” He trailed off again at the look of excitement in Oriana’s eyes.

“That looks like fun!” She grabbed Beckett’s hand. “We should do it!”

It took him a moment to compose himself from the strike of lightning that flew when their hands joined. “Ori, please, I’m not jumping into some pond I’ve never been to. I need to take samples and get them analyzed first, to make sure it’s safe.”

“There’s other people in the water. It’s a mixed swimming pond.”

“And maybe they’ll catch diphtheria.” He shrugged.

“You really forgot.” She spoke softly, dropping his hand.

“Forgot what?”

“How to be spontaneous.”

Before he could reply again, Oriana gave him her phone, and took off just like Zeph, leaping into the water, leaving him gaping behind her.

“Come on, Beckett!” Zeph laughed. “It feels great!”

Grumbling, Beckett walked down the dock. “You’re going to spend the rest of the day in wet clothes?”

“Well, you might have an easier time getting Oriana’s clothes off than you would mine.”

Beckett’s jaw dropped as he turned a deep crimson. “T-that’s preposterous, I wouldn’t…I mean, I couldn’t…”

“Why don’t you jump in and find out?” Oriana teased.

Suddenly feeling extremely hot, Beckett warred with himself. Something was most definitely different today. Did him knocking out Everett somehow loosen her up? Or maybe Zeph’s outburst did. Either way, as Zeph and Oriana raced around splashing each other and laughing, he set the phones down and began unbuttoning his shirt. He’d chosen a white button-down shirt with khakis today. He figured he wanted to look nice in case he ran into anyone important, but wanted to be comfortable bringing Zeph around the city.

Swallowing hard, he let his shirt flutter onto the wood. He was shaking in anticipation. He hasn’t done anything like this…well, since he was living with Oriana. He’d be stupid to let this opportunity go by. He felt Oriana’s eyes on him as he pushed his pants off next.

“Uh, it’s deep enough to jump in, right? I’m not going to land on some rocks?” He asked nervously, staring into the murky water.

“That’s all part of living dangerously, my friend! But the fact that Oriana and I didn’t scream in pain is probably a good indicator of what’s to come.” Zeph winked, nodding his head towards Oriana, who wasn’t saying anything…but her hazel eyes were still roving over his muscular body shamelessly.

Beckett dipped one toe into the water, willing himself to just jump. He met Oriana’s gaze as she cocked her head to the side.

“He’s going to wimp out. I’m heading over there; they’re playing some sort of game.” Zeph started swimming away as Oriana swam closer.

“What’s the matter, Beck? You sunburned already?”

“What?” He gasped, looking down at himself quickly. “I look perfectly normal, why…” He trailed off as she laughed.

“You might have forgot how to have fun, but I gotta say…making you blush is still so easy.”

Oh. Now he gets it. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at her. “I’m heading home. You two can come whenever.”

He reached down to collect his clothing, but suddenly Oriana was wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down into the water with a splash.

When he came back up to the surface, he was sputtering in shock at what just happened. “What the heck, Ori? I could have hit my head!”

“On what? Water?” She asked incredulously.

“You’re going to get it.” He growled and she shrieked, turning around and swimming further away from the dock, Beckett right on her heels. Finally, he caught her foot, forcing her to stop swimming and pulled her towards him, his arms holding her tightly, her lips just a breath away. She was still giggling, and it was so contagious; his grin must have been a mile wide. He felt like he’s been living someone else’s life and was finally coming back home after far too long. He forgot how lonely he’s been without her.

His eyes fell to her luscious lips, his heart pounding. God, he’s missed her. He’s missed everything about her; her smile, her warmth, her laugh…even her tears. She was his home, there was no question of that. He crushed her body into his and crashed their lips together. One of her arms snaked around his neck, while the other travelled to his ass, grinding their hips together.

“B…Beck…” She whimpered, and he groaned, feeling himself harden in an instant, all rational thought flying out the window. He needs her, needs to feel her, right here, and right now.

He unbuttoned her jeans and she gasped as his hand slipped in and beneath the waistband of her panties. She was trembling, forehead resting on his, no longer kissing him, but lost in his eyes, still clutching him for dear life. Before he dared to go further on his own, her fingernails dug into his back intensely; her breathing became erratic…and he knew exactly what that meant. It was one of her tells.

“Yesss…” Her voice was quiet and breathy as his fingers lightly reached her center, stroking once along her folds.

But they sprang apart when a loud whistle came from the shore, the lifeguard yelling something to another swimmer. And then Zeph reappeared.

“Isn’t this so much fun? I think I should move here, too. How kick-ass would that be? You’ll give me a job, right Bucket?”

“Uh…yeah, sure…” Beckett said sheepishly, feeling scrutinized under his gaze, his cheeks dusted pink.

“Did…I…did I interrupt something?”

“No!” Both he and Oriana cried in unison.

Zeph stared at them and Oriana shifted even further away. “Um, there’s a pub nearby, we could…”

“Your clothes are soaked.” Beckett reminded.

“Oh, right…my…clothes…that are still on…because they weren’t taken off.”

He rose an eyebrow. “I did try to warn you about that.”

“I definitely interrupted something.” Zeph was still staring.

“You interrupted nothing.” Beckett muttered, turning around and heading back to the dock. Pulling himself out of the water, he grabbed their belongings and walked off into the grass. He couldn’t believe that just happened. They were having so much fun; it was just like old times. And then making out and fondling her in a public area, like they were the only two people there…his eyes darted to where she and Zeph were getting out of the water, chatting amicably.

How can she act like nothing happened right now? How can she act like he wasn’t touching her intimately? God, why did he do that? She’s an engaged woman. Her heart belongs to someone else. According to her, anyway, even though it was completely obvious she didn’t want Everett at all. She was shivering when she approached.

“Cold?” He asked, avoiding her gaze.

“Just a bit.” She replied shakily. I think I’d like dry clothes now.”

Beckett nodded. “We can take you home first.”

“No, that’s okay, I have a few outfits in your penthouse.” Her eyes widened, like she didn’t mean to say that.

“Why do you have clothes in his penthouse?” Zeph mused.

“Well, Beck said we’d have some late nights, so I just wanted to make sure I had something clean there. To, you know, stay presentable.”

“Where are they?” Beckett asked. This was news to him. It’s not like she’s been there a ton so far.

Oriana shrugged. “They would have been delivered yesterday, so, probably in one of the unopened boxes.

“That’s _verrry_ interesting. Hear that Beckett? She decided to keep a change of clothes at your house. You didn’t know?” Zeph asked slyly.

He shook his head. He hadn’t had a clue she had clothes there. He wondered what else he’d end up finding in his penthouse that he hadn’t discovered yet.

“Well, Oriana, you apparently still have the best clothes, so I’m excited to see the little numbers you keep at Beckett’s. You know, maybe this home office was a really good decision. I admit I had my doubts but…sounds like a pretty sweet deal. Do you stay over often, Oriana? I wasn’t offered a second bed…”

Beckett felt the tips of his ears burning.

Oriana started coughing as though she’d swallowed wrong, and you couldn’t wipe the shit-eating grin off Zeph’s face if you tried.

“Yup. I definitely interrupted something.”


	18. Chapter 18

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Oriana came out of the bathroom, and Beckett couldn’t help but admire her new outfit. She was right, there were a couple boxes that had been delivered that contained clothing for her.

“They look expensive, but damn you still have good taste.” Zeph told her, smiling.

Beckett just nodded, unable to tear his gaze from her long legs that were highlighted by a red pencil skirt and red high heels.

“Actually, I’m not overly sure how much they cost.” Oriana shrugged. “But I definitely like them.”

That caused Beckett to look up and into her eyes. “What do you mean, you don’t know? I would think someone who’s broke would pay attention to price tags, even if just out of habit.”

Guilt flashed in her eyes and he immediately knew what she was thinking. He sighed, scrubbing his palm down his face. “You put it all on the corporate card, didn’t you.”

He didn’t even need to ask, he just wanted to make the statement.

“….Maybe.” She responded. “You did say to get whatever was necessary for the office. And this is office attire.”

Beckett smothered a smile, doing his best to look annoyed. Leave it to Oriana to somehow find loopholes in things he said. She was always good at that; reading between the lines. This is a bit different, of course, but he wouldn’t actually have minded if she asked. Hell, he’d buy her anything she wanted. He could afford it. He wanted to give her everything, but he would use his own money, not the company’s.

“It’s _HOT_ office attire! Damn woman, you’re gonna burn this place down!” Zeph clapped his hands excitedly.

“You better not burn my penthouse down.” Beckett snapped, a ping of panic coursing through him. She already burned down his on-site office, he didn’t know what he would do if she did that again. You can only write that type of thing off as an accident once.

“Oh shit. That’s right. Ahem, don’t _actually_ do any burning. I’m just saying you’re gorgeous as ever. Right, Beckster?”

“I guess…” He mumbled, his face burning scarlet. Since she came out of the bathroom, he’s only pictured himself bending her over his desk at least three times, pushing that tight skirt up and around her waist while he drives his cock into her over and over while she screams his name in ecstasy, and…

He cleared his throat. “Yes, it’s a nice outfit. But you should have asked if it were appropriate to use the corporate card for personal use.”

“Are you saying you don’t like it and I should return it like all the other ‘crap’ I bought? That you seem to be enjoying?” Her tone was playful as she eyed the new couch Beckett was leaning on.

He rolled his eyes. “I can admit you haven’t lost your exquisite taste.”

“Great. Let’s move on.” She shrugged, moving into the kitchen and grabbing a leftover donut from the morning.

“It’s getting a bit late…” Beckett began.

“Perfect! I’m going to hop in the shower to rinse off the pond, and then it’s time to go out for a few drinks!” Zeph started bounding towards the bathroom.

“Wait, but…I’m actually pretty hungry. Drinking right now would be a bad idea.” Oriana bit her bottom lip. “Actually, I should just head home. It’s been a really good day, you guys. I had a lot of fun.”

“You can’t leave now!” Zeph exclaimed. “Beck!”

Beckett shifted under his friend’s gaze uncomfortably. “I suppose we could order delivery and eat here. There’s plenty of space.”

“And you have top-shelf alcohol.” Zeph grinned. “Please stay, Oriana?”

“I don’t think Everett would approve…”

“Fuck Everett.” Beckett snarled, earning him surprised looks from the other two people in the room. “I’m serious, who cares about his approval? We’re not doing anything wrong.”

“Aren’t we, though?” Oriana asked quietly.

His breath hitched as his mind flashed back to touching her in the pond. He wanted to do so much more, and this was the first time she instigated that kind of response from him in seven years.

“We’re old friends. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Zeph piped in, seemingly oblivious to the tension that just filled the air. “You better still be here when I’m out of the shower, Oriana, or there will be words.”

But when Beckett met Oriana’s eyes again, he knew she needed to leave now, or there would be consequences for her.

“Maybe a raincheck.” He said softly.

She shot him a grateful smile, and his heart fluttered.

“Seriously?” Zeph pouted. “Fine. Just us boys then. Until tomorrow.”

No, Beckett didn’t want him to stay. He has a feeling that if he’s actually left alone with Oriana for a full day, he’d win her over. But he would have to act fast before the moment passed by. Which meant tomorrow. “Zeph, actually, I was thinking it was time for you to…”

“See more sights? I agree!” Zephyr didn’t let Beckett finish his sentence.

“Goodnight Zeph.” Oriana stepped forward, hugging her friend tightly, before turning to Beckett. He blinked in shock when she wrapped her arms around him. He wasn’t expecting her to show him affection in front of Zephyr so quickly. Maybe they had a breakthrough. But if there’s one thing Beckett has learned over the years, is you can’t count on anything or anyone. He doesn’t want to over-analyze this; it will be too devastating when she leaves him again. Because he’s sure she will, and he needs to protect himself.

“Goodnight, Beck.” She whispered.

He relished the feel of her in his arms, the softness of her skin; the way she fit so perfectly it was as though she’d been made specifically to love him. He couldn’t help but kiss the top of her head, breathing in her scent, that breezy scent he used to smell all the time and desperately missed. “Goodnight, Ori.”

She left without another word, and as soon as she was in the elevator going down to the lobby, Zeph turned to him. “Tell me what happened.”

Beckett rubbed the back of his neck, debating how much he could tell his best friend. Finally ,he looked up. “We had a moment. In the water. An insanely hot moment and I think she regrets it.”

“Knew it.” Zeph told him triumphantly. “Except you’re wrong about the part where she regrets it. She wouldn’t have hugged you like that if that were true. I think we made some real progress today, Bucket.”

“I don’t want to get my hopes up.” He murmured. “And I need to check my email. You good?”

“I’ll come with you and sit in Oriana’s chair. I’ll pretend to answer phone calls or something that will make me feel important to THE Beckett Harrington.”

Beckett chuckled, leading him into the office space. He sat behind his desk and turned his computer on while Zeph plopped himself down into Oriana’s seat.

“Dude, her chair is way better than yours.”

“What?” Beckett asked, confused.

“You didn’t notice she got two different chairs? I can tell you just by looking that hers is more comfortable. Look at this. She’s got lumbar support, a headrest, a back massager built in, adjustable arms….and then you have…” Zeph gestured to the standard hard office chair he was currently sitting in. “That.”

Beckett frowned, realizing his friend was right. “Why would she do that?”

Zeph leaned forward on the desk, grinning. “After today, I’m convinced she’s the same person deep down. I think Everett stifled it, and forced her to push that side of her so far down, it was almost impossible to see. What is with that guy, anyway? What are you two always talking about in regards to him?”

Beckett debated what to say, but finally he went with the truth. “Everett hurts her, physically, emotionally….sexually…..”

Zeph’s eyes widened “What do you mean?”

“I mean that when Everett insisted on taking her to the bathroom at the restaurant last night, it wasn’t on her terms. I think he was trying to do something else and she was trying to stop it by heading to the restroom. But then he dragged her away.”

“I did think that was odd.” Zeph mused. “Even though the two of you used to do it anywhere you possibly could. Private or public, it didn’t matter.”

Beckett’s cheeks flushed, remembering all the times he and Oriana used to drop everything and go at it. She was always his firecracker.

“Well now I feel bad for being an asshole after that. A little bit, anyway.”

“Don’t.” Beckett told him. “It did her good for you to get angry like that.”

“Welp, glad I could help then.” Zeph joked as Beckett turned back to his computer. He heard drawers opening and items being shuffled around.

“Oh my god. Beckett.”

He sighed. It was obvious that Zeph was rifling in the desk drawers, but there really wasn’t much in there, since they just started working at his penthouse. He knew because he checked them the night before.

“Zeph, I need…”

“To Look. Right Now.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Beckett glanced up, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. “Well? What am I looking at?”

 _“This.”_ Zeph opened his hand to reveal something small and metal.

He sighed. “Zeph, I don’t have time for guessing games, what is…” He stopped speaking abruptly when Zephyr shoved the item in front of his face.

“I bet you anything that’s her most prized possession and she brought it here so Everett won’t see it.” Zeph waggled his eyebrows as Beckett stared in disbelief at the locket in his hands.

“Where did you…”

“Her drawer.”

“But it wasn’t there yesterday, I don’t…” And then it clicked. How early she’d come that morning. She had to have left before Everett woke because of that spell. Her seeing that Beckett still had the worry stone must have triggered her to bring this out. She just needed to find the right moment. He carefully whispered into locket, the words he can never forget; seeing it come alive. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, and considering he was only a freshman in college at the time, he was quite pleased with himself. Of course, now he sees things he could improve, but he knew Oriana wouldn’t care about that. But something was missing. The serpent. Her ring. He remembered the day he threw it in the trash alongside his own. He’d been drunk at the time.

_“Love conquers all, my ass.” He muttered bitterly._

“What happened to her ring?” Zeph asked softly. “What even happed to yours?”

“I threw them away…like she threw away our marriage. it hurt too much to keep them.” Beckett admitted sadly. “Shit.”

Zeph nodded slowly. “Are you sure about that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said Katrina put stuff in your storage that you didn’t know about. Could they be there?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Beckett whispered. “She wasn’t at my place when I threw them out.”

Zeph looked at him, seeming like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how. Finally, he sighed. “She wasn’t, but I was.”

Beckett gave him a strange look. “No, I was alone.”

“When you actually threw them in the trash, sure. You don’t remember my coming over that same day? You said you didn’t trust yourself to be alone.”

“So?” Beckett asked, confused. “I guess I remember, but why does it matter?”

“Don’t kill me.”

Zeph left the room before Beckett could question him, so he followed him out, watching as Zeph dug through his bag. He pulled out a small box, handing it to Beckett. When he opened it, he gasped audibly. “Zeph…”

“I saw them. In your garbage, I mean. You didn’t tell me that you got rid of them, and I thought that maybe you would regret it one day. So I grabbed them before I left, when you passed out drunk. And yes, I cleaned them.”

Beckett’s eyes filled with tears. “You never asked what happened to the rings before. I just assumed you knew I didn’t want to talk about it.”

Zeph nodded. “I did know that. But I also knew where they were. They were with me, in my closet, for years. I thought about throwing them out myself on several occasions, but something always told me to hold off. As soon as I saw you in New York, I knew I had to bring them here.”

He tried to control them, but tears streamed down his face. Yes, there were many times he wished Zeph would have butt out of his business and left him alone. It drove him absolutely mad that he wouldn’t, even in Beckett’s darkest days. He still couldn’t believe he had someone as selfless as Zeph helping him; defending him at every turn. Zeph is probably the only reason Beckett was still functioning as a human being, even if he was an asshole, he was fully functioning. “I don’t know how I ever got so lucky to have you as a friend.”

“Damn right, you’re lucky.” Zeph grinned. “Not just anyone would put up with your crap, you know.”

Beckett gave a tearful laugh. “Trust me, I know.”

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana was nervous when leaving Beckett’s, but she knew what she had to do. What she was ready to do. She just has to hope she won’t be too injured to make it back to her still-current husband’s penthouse. The way Beckett kissed her, touched her, laughed with her…it was almost like the past seven years didn’t happen. She hated herself for pushing him away so fiercely in the beginning. Now all she wants is to be in his arms. When she hugged him goodbye, she felt so warm, so safe, so _loved_ …cherished. She’d forgotten what that felt like…she never felt it with Everett.

Walking into her flat, she went straight into the kitchen…and ran straight into Everett.

“Babe!” He cried, yanking her into a hug.

She grimaced as he kissed her sloppily and tasting like booze. “How much have you had to drink? We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

Everett scoffed, turning and pouring another glass of whiskey and tossing it back. “I figured you were blowing Beckett and that was your dinner.”

Oriana stilled, taken aback by the accusation. “What the…”

“Oh shut up already.” Everett strode back over to her and slapped her face, hard.

“What did I do?” She whispered, bringing her hand to the sharp sting on her skin.

“Like you don’t know. You spend all your time with him, I may as well not even exist! How many times has he fucked you already, Ori?”

“We haven’t…”

He shoved her, and she stumbled backwards into the counter. This wasn’t good. He was quite obviously both angry and intoxicated and that was a dangerous mix. Before she knew it, he was on her, struggling to unzip her skirt.

“He buy you this outfit? I haven’t seen it before.” Finally, he ripped the zipper and yanked the skirt down. “I guess he has better finesse than I do, since he kept your clothes intact. It’s okay, though, you don’t need to wear anything when you’re home. I prefer you dressed in a way that I can screw your brains out anytime I please.” He shoved his fingers under her panties but before he could enter, she kneed him in the balls and he let out a scream of pain, backing off her immediately. She’s had enough. She has no reason to put up with Everett’s shit anymore. Thinking back, she never did.

“I’m leaving.” She yelled shakily. “I don’t want to marry you! I don’t want you anywhere near me!”

Still cupping himself and doubled over, he smirked, which was the last thing she expected to see. “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice, Oriana.”

“What do you mean?” She demanded.

“I mean if you don’t go through with the wedding, I will ruin your precious Harrington.”

Oriana rolled her eyes. “I’m tired of your empty threats, Ev. You can’t do anything, because he hasn’t done anything.”

“Hasn’t he, though?” Everett snarled. “I seem to recall the night you came home from work all battered and bruised, crying hysterically because Beckett beat the shit out of you at work. He lost his temper, couldn’t control himself…he does have a cold reputation.”

“What the fuck are you talking about??”

“I’m talking about _this_.” He walked gingerly towards their fridge, pulling down a large envelope down from on top. “Remember? I insisted we take pictures to document the abuse. I know you didn’t want to press charges but…the tabloids will find him guilty without the law.” He handed her the envelope with a sickly grin. “Go on, open it.”

Hands trembling, she reached inside, pulling out pictures…of her. Battered, broken, swollen from head to toe.

“Everett!” She cried in horror. “You…when did you…”

He shrugged. “You asked for it that night and boy was it delivered. I know you thought I didn’t let you sleep. But there was this one short period of time…”

Her breathing was becoming shallow; her head beginning to spin. “But this was you! You did this!”

“That’s not what everyone else will think.” He laughed coldly.

“There is no proof! There’s nothing on these that proves it was Beckett! Because it wasn’t!” She ripped the photos apart, feeling like she was going to throw up. “This was a rock bottom moment for me, Everett, how _dare_ you photograph that.”

He grabbed her arm roughly, slamming her against the wall. “Do you think I didn’t know that?” He asked in a low voice. “Literally no one in their right mind asks to be treated that way. Yet you did. Obviously, you did something with him that you wanted to be punished for. I’m not stupid, Oriana, no matter how much you may think so. Besides, I did far more damage to you than you had originally intended. ‘Stop, Everett, that hurts, please!’” He mimicked while releasing her, taking a step back and picking up the discarded and ripped pictures. “These were copies. I have more, don’t you worry.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “But…Beckett didn’t…”

“Just the accusation will be enough, no? It will completely ruin him. Especially if your fiancé is the one that documented the injuries. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time accusations were made against him. He does have the reputation of being a cold-hearted bastard. I bet no one will be surprised.”

“You’re sick.” Oriana spat.

“These will make headlines unless you go through with this wedding.” He glared.

“Why is it so damn important for you to marry me?”

“Oh, Ori.” Everett cupped her face in his hands, and she tried turning her head to the side to no avail as he gripped tight. “It’s because I want to _own_ you. You will do everything I want, everything I say, or I swear to you that he will hate you by the time I’m done.” He planted a bruising kiss on her lips, his fingers finding her center again. “You’re going to let me do anything I desire. And you’re going to shut up about it, or it won’t just be his reputation that gets killed.”

She cried out as he slammed his fingers into her, her knees practically crumpling with the force of it, as he held onto her like a rag doll. Then suddenly he let go, withdrew his hand, and let her fall on the floor with a thud. She began crying, knowing she has no choice but to go through with this wedding. She already hurt Beckett enough, she won’t let it happen again. If being with someone like Everett would stop that, then she’ll do it.

“On the second thought…I ran into this hot hostess earlier and she gave me her number. I think I’m going to hit her up. It’ll be a change, fucking someone who actually wants to be fucked for once.”

Oriana looked up at him from the floor. “If you want to sleep around, then why are you obsessed with keeping me???”

“I’m not always going to have time to meet hot girls, Oriana. You’ll be available whenever I want. That darkness inside me, that you drew out and caressed…” He began rubbing himself over his pants. “That darkness can’t be shown to just anyone. I told you I’d make you pay for using your magic against me.”

She began getting up, but he grabbed her by the hair, yanking her to her knees. “Ow!!”

“If you suck me off willingly right now, I’ll let you sleep in bed tonight. Otherwise, you can stay right here on this floor.”

“Fuck you!!” She spat on his pants.

Everett smirked. “Don’t worry. You absolutely will.” He released her hair, throwing her back to the floor. “I expect you to still be there when I get back. If you moved even an inch, those pictures are going to straight to the press.”

“I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!” She screamed as he left the flat, still swaying a bit. “AAAAAUUUUUUUUGHGGHHGGHHGH!!!!!!!!!!”

No amount of screaming was going to make her feel better about this. No amount of screaming was going to fix the mess she’d put herself in. But the past couple days made her realize that she’s still crazy in love with her husband, and she _will_ protect Beckett at all costs…She doesn’t care about the price…even if she has to pay with her own life. It’s the least she can do. She already failed him on more than one occasion.

“Never again.” She whispered into the quiet flat. She carefully got back on her feet, brushing her hair out of her eyes; the tears off her cheeks. She had very little control here. But one thing she could control was where she slept. She grabbed a pillow and blankets and settled in on the hard floor. There’s no way she will be in Everett’s bed tonight. He may be able to force her to marry him, but he’s never going to touch her again. She’s far more powerful than he is, and it’s time she starts remembering that.


	19. Chapter 19

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

It had been a rough night, and she was dead tired. She’d spent the majority of it crying on her kitchen floor. Everett had sent her several pictures of himself with another girl, and when he got home, he tried to force himself on Oriana, but he was far too drunk by then and ended up passing out before he got hard. But Everett she could handle. She’s already hurt Beckett once, and now she has to do it again, if only to save him from Everett’s scheme to destroy him. He would never let her sacrifice herself for him; he would act all noble and take whatever backlash Everett created with the press. But she knew his father would never forgive him, and despite what Beckett says…his father’s support means the world to him. She wasn’t going to be responsible for taking that away again.

“Oriana!”

She snapped her head up as Beckett’s stern voice broke through her thoughts. “Sorry, what do you need?”

“Where’s your head today? It’s not like you to be so distracted. I haven’t even kissed you yet.” Beckett smirked but Oriana averted her gaze.

“Don’t joke about that.” She said quietly.

Beckett frowned, standing from his chair and going to hers, perching himself on her desk. She didn’t want to look at him. She wanted to crumble. If he kissed her, she would. She’d melt straight in his arms.

“Talk to me.” He murmured. “Zeph’s out shopping still. I swear, if it’s because that asshole Ever…”

“Stop calling him an asshole! He’s my fiancé!” She shouted.

“Ori…”

She stood abruptly, marching out of the office. A gentle hand caught her arm in the hall, slowly turning her to face him.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered hoarsely.

She could see it in his eyes. He was one hundred percent sure they were getting back together. He would have been right. She wanted to be back with him so badly. Before she could get a word in, he kissed her, slow and sweet…lovingly. She might not be able to be in a relationship with him…but they had this one moment. Everett had already cheated on her, and he admitted he doesn’t plan to stop. Could she let herself be loved by Beckett, even for just a few hours? She’d never see him again after the wedding, anyway.

Throwing caution to the wind, she threw her arms around his neck.

“Mmph!” He let out a surprised grunt, but his lips never left hers. She kissed him hungrily, tearing at his shirt buttons and pushing it off his shoulders before unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down. She grasped his erection, stroking over his briefs. She knew she was being aggressive. But she needs to feel him.

“O…Ori…Ori, stop, Stop!!” Beckett held her at arm’s length, his chest heaving, eyes blown wide with lust…and confusion.

She backed away, breathing heavily. “Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, I…”

“What is going on?” He asked again. “I know something’s wrong, and I know you’re trying to distract me, and believe me, it is difficult to not be touching you right now.”

She shifted her weight, wracking her brain for a legitimate excuse for jumping him just now. “I um…I just…”

“Are you and Everett done?” He asked, his tone with a hint of hope.

She closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see his face when she said what she needed to. She knows this is going to hurt him badly, but not _as_ badly as destroying everything he’s worked for. “No, um, actually, I’m a bit embarrassed but…I thought maybe you’d grant me the divorce if I slept with you.”

She was met with silence until she heard rustling of fabric. She peaked one eye open, seeing Beckett re-dressing himself before heading back into the office. She blinked back tears, taking deep breaths before following him. He was just sitting at his computer, typing away like nothing happened.

“Beck…”

“Mr. Harrington.” He corrected; his face stony.

She reeled back. “Um…”

He finally met her eyes, his expression unreadable. It was like he’d a closed a door to his soul. “You shouldn’t whore yourself out to your boss. You don’t need to sleep around to move up in my company.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “That’s not…”

“No?” He interrupted bitterly. “Because you just undressed me, you made me think you _actually_ wanted me. But you just wanted me to do something for you. You’re just like everyone else now.”

“But I…”

“Do you still have that email from the Hartman’s?” He interrupted.

“Of course, I do.” Her voice was breaking, just like her heart…just like Beckett’s heart. How can she put him through this again?

“My father needs it. Send it.”

Right. That’s why. Beckett needs his family, needs this company…he was able to live without her for years, so why wouldn’t he be able to now?

“Right away.”

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

He managed to get through the morning; he doesn’t even know how. He was so sure she was going to be his again, so sure she dumped Everett as soon as she got home last night, or this morning at the latest. And when she threw herself at him, his heart soared, his cock stood tall, but his mind…his mind needed to verify that she had done what he suspected. And then it all went to hell.

Together, they worked in silence. He didn’t dare to look at her, didn’t want to see the sympathy or guilt that would show up in her eyes…the eyes he wanted to lose himself in. After all this time, she still managed to break him again. But he had no one to blame but himself. He always knew she’d leave him again. That damn sliver of hope he’d had infuriated him. Why is he so stupid?

He was so lost in what he was doing, he didn’t hear the door open.

“Guys!! I love it here so much!! Seriously, do you think I should move here?” Zeph breezed into the room, showing off his many shopping bags. “I could definitely get used to this. Want a roommate Beckett? Just for a little while, of course! I swear I’d be out of your hair in no time.”

Beckett quirked an eyebrow, not sure what to say. He doesn’t particularly want someone to move in with him…unless it was Oriana. And he needed to once again get used to the idea of her being out of his grasp.

Zeph bumbled on about the different places he went, seemingly unaware of the atmosphere between Beckett and Oriana. In fact, Oriana had yet to say something to Zeph. Eventually she cleared her throat.

“Did you have lunch?”

Zeph nodded enthusiastically. “Even the food here is better!”

“You’re romanticizing this place. You’re visiting, you’ve only seen the good parts.” Beckett scoffed.

Zephyr’s face fell as his eyes darted to Oriana. Disappointment was written all over him. He turned back to Beckett. “If you want, I’ll go get more food from the place I went, you’ll see it’s really good.”

“I’m sure it is.” Beckett said sarcastically. “Because London is just sooooooooo wonderful, why would anyone want to be somewhere else?”

He still couldn’t bring himself to look at his wife, but he knew she wasn’t looking in his direction either.

“I can go get something, if you want.” She offered quietly.

“You don’t have time to take a lunch break.” Beckett growled.

“Let me guess. I’m working late too.” She answered, sounding annoyed.

Beckett just shrugged. “Depends on how much we both get done. Sorry, Zeph, I’m afraid we’ll be a bit of a bore this afternoon. As I said previously, make yourself at home, and we can discuss a move to this continent later, but you must know I don’t think it’s a good idea. People here are simply not happy. Everyone is fake.”

“Geez, tell me how you really feel.” Zeph muttered under his breath. He turned back to Oriana, his eyes narrowed. “I’m guessing you’re one of the fake ones then.”

Beckett stifled a laugh, and finally Oriana looked at him with a full-on glare. “You think that’s funny? I’m not fake. I’m standing here, aren’t I?”

“Unfortunately. Hurry up and do your job so you can walk out on me again.” The words were out of Beckett’s mouth before he realized what he was saying.

Oriana pursed her lips, but he didn’t waver his gaze. His eyes bore down on her until she finally turned to her computer without another word.

“Beckett, can I see you a minute?” Zeph’s voice broke through the fog Beckett felt like he was in.

“I don’t have a minute.” He snapped.

“Beckett.” Zeph stood in front of him, arms crossed. Beckett sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Fine.”

The two men walked out of the room and went into the kitchen, where they spoke in hushed tones.

“What the hell happened? Everything was working out!” Zeph whispered furiously.

“She tried to have sex with me so I would sign the divorce papers. She tried to blackmail me.” Beckett whispered back, just as furiously.

Zeph’s eyes widened. “No, I don’t believe that. She wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh, you’re an expert on her now?” He replied bitingly. “We don’t know her anymore, Zeph. We were wrong that the Oriana we knew is still in there somewhere.”

“There has to be an explanation…”

“There’s not. She doesn’t care about anyone but herself. But even if there somehow is one, that just makes her a liar.”

“Then why don’t you just sign the damn papers and be done with it?”

Their voices had gradually become louder, forgetting they weren’t alone in the penthouse.

“Because if she marries Everett, it will be the worst mistake of her life!”

“No, Beckett, the worst mistake of her life was leaving _you_.” Zeph jabbed his finger into Beckett’s chest.

“I told you what was going on with them!” Beckett yelled.

“And it’s none of your business!” Zeph shouted back. “She made her bed; she can lie in it!”

“But what if…”

“If you have an issue with that, and I know you do, then you need to get your butt back in there and tell her! Right now!!”

“I’ve already told her, Zeph!!”

The friends were giving each other death stares when a quiet voice spoke, getting their attention. “I’m sorry. I made my choice, and I have to live with that. But you don’t. Give me a divorce.”

“You think this doesn’t affect me?” Beckett cried bitterly. “What is wrong with you? How are you that self-centered, _Ms. Miller_?” He accentuated her name, trying to get a rise out of her. It’s worked before. If she would just talk to him, explain to him why she’s choosing Everett over him, he could start fixing it. She loves him. He knows she does.

But Oriana stared at the floor, not answering.

Well. If this is how she’s going to be, then screw it. He’s tired of being the only one fighting for their marriage. “I want you out of my life.”

“But what about…”

“GET OUT!!!!” Beckett roared. “Go home to the man you just love so much that you’ll let him do whatever the he wants to you with no consequence! Go home and get assaulted again, Ms. Miller!”

“Fuck you” She spat, her eyes welling with unshed tears. “You don’t know anything about anything.”

“And I don’t want to.” He returned sharply. “I’m done.”

“Guys…”

“Stay out of it, Zeph!” Oriana pinned him with her stare. “You can’t just show up and expect everything to go back to normal between all of us. And if you did expect that, then you’re just plain naïve.”

Beckett scoffed. “Until you realize your actions affect others, I don’t want to talk to you on any personal level, Ori.”

“I thought it was Ms. Miller now.” She kept blinking and he knew she was trying hard to keep the tears at bay.

“You’re a lot of things. None of them good.” He gritted out.

“Then divorce me!”

“Maybe I will.” He replied haughtily. “But I will do everything I can to assure you’re left with nothing, and I mean nothing. _Less_ than nothing. I am going to make this _hell_ for you. If I even do it. I wonder how Everett will react when he finds out we’re still married. I think I’m going to tell him personally.”

He was trembling in anger, the lights in the penthouse flashing in sync with the flames in his eyes.

Horror dawned on her face. “Beck…”

“MR. HARRINGTON!!”

Oriana was shaking as the color of her eyes finally drowned in salty tears, and for one brief moment he wanted to gather her in his arms, tell her everything was going to be okay, tell her he doesn’t mean what he’s saying, because he doesn’t. Then he straightened his collar, putting on the face the world knew him for. The face of the version of himself that he and everyone around him hates.

“You may as well stop crying. You don’t have my sympathy for being a bitch.” He stated flatly.

She broke into a hysterical sob as she ran out of his penthouse. As soon as she was gone, he grabbed the glass coffee pot and threw it against the wall. Then he grabbed his plates, and his crystal ware, and began throwing them too. After a couple minutes he felt a hand on his arm, and he pierced Zeph with his razor-sharp gaze.

“You never should have dug those rings out my trash. Get rid of them.” He yanked his arm away and strode into his office, shutting and locking the door behind him. He has work to do.


	20. Chapter 20

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

“I’m telling you, something’s not right.” Zeph was trying to make Beckett see there could be another reason for Oriana’s sudden change of heart.

“Nothing she has done is right.” Beckett replied bitingly.

Zeph had eventually coaxed him out of his office, and Beckett knew he had good intentions, but he didn’t want to hear any more excuses.

“Beckett. She was all over you. She still has the locket you made her!!”

“Yeah, and she brought it here. She was probably just going to give it back.”

“Then why didn’t she.”

Beckett rolled his eyes. “Lack of opportunity?”

“She’s had plenty of opportunities. Listen to me. Something had to have changed her mind about you. And I’m betting it’s Everett.”

“Of course, it’s Everett.” Beckett’s voice was laced with bitterness. “It’s always Everett. I’m sure he threatened her and guess what. She didn’t have to listen. She should know I can protect her from whatever he’s trying to do.”

“It can’t be something simple.” Zeph mused.

“Why are you so adamant that she didn’t just choose him over me herself?”

“Um, hello…an abuser versus you? There’s no contest!”

“You called her fake.” Beckett pointed out.

Zeph shrugged. “Well, I had time to think after you holed up in your office. Are you really going to tell Everett that you’re still legally married to her?”

Beckett cast his eyes to the floor. “I should.”

“Why don’t you just sign the papers and be done with it then? Let yourself move on.”

“Maybe I don’t want to move on. She was it, Zeph. I don’t want anyone else. I’m never going to want someone else.”

“Then fight for her. Let her know you’re not giving up.”

“But I am giving up.”

Zeph sighed. “No, you’re not. Look, I know I’ve had mixed feelings about all this, and about who she is now…but you didn’t see the way she was looking at you yesterday. And you were too angry to notice how upset she was when she left earlier. She wants to be with you.”

“Then why is she going through with that ridiculous wedding?” Beckett cried.

“I don’t know, but we’re going to figure it out. Together.” Zeph said firmly.

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

She was numbly going through motions. For a brief moment she had allowed herself to envision another future with the man she loves. And then Everett ripped it away from her; just like her previous life was ripped away from her. She was convinced she doesn’t deserve happiness at this point. Zeph was right. She made her bed, and now she has to lay in it.

Everett was at work still and she didn’t tell him she went home. She was just sitting on the couch, staring off into space. She didn’t know what to do. A future with Everett is no future at all, but she couldn’t leave him, or Beckett would have no future. She hated herself for leaving her husband in the first place. She hated herself for never going back. She hated herself for Jacob. She hated herself for not telling him the truth just now. She just plain hated herself. She jumped when her phone buzzed with an incoming text from a number she didn’t recognize…a USA number. She’d deleted everyone’s contact information years ago, so if someone was texting her on this number and it wasn’t Beckett…it had to Be Zeph.

_I want to know what happened. You were going to leave Everett, I’m sure of it, or you wouldn’t have kissed Beckett so many times. You wouldn’t have attempted to have sex. You may be a lot of things, Oriana, but you wouldn’t betray someone like that. And there’s no way you were trying to blackmail Beckett. So. What happened_

Oriana debated on whether she should bother responding. She typed out a few different responses before finally settling on one.

_Oriana: Leave it alone, Zeph._

The reply came almost instantly.

_Zeph: If you’re in trouble, we can help_

_Oriana: Is Mr. Harrington putting you up to this?_

_Zeph: No. He locked himself in his office._

She puffed out a breath, scrubbing a hand down her face before responding.

_Oriana: I’ve made my decision._

_Zeph: It’s the wrong one and you know it. Everett’s responsible. Tell me what he did. Does he have something over you? Is that it?_

She sniffled. What she was going to tell him technically wasn’t a lie.

_Oriana: He has nothing over me._

Her phone went silent, and she thought the conversation was done. But then it buzzed one last time.

_Zeph: I’m going to find out. Beckett may have bought your story, but I sure don’t._

Oriana turned her phone off. She doesn’t want to let Zephyr figure out that he’s right, that it was a lie she chose Everett on her own. Everett had sent her provocative pictures the previous night. But the more she thought about how she should be upset about him being with another woman…she realized she’s not, at all. If there’s someone out there that can take his sexual escapades with a grin…she can have him. And hopefully, he’ll ignore that Oriana is still around. She hopes, anyway. But deep down, she knows it’s not true.

All she wants to do is run back to Beckett’s. But she’s burned that bridge. There’s no going back. So, she sat.

Hours later, Everett arrived. He looked at her with disdain. “The engagement party is this weekend. You need to start preparing.”

“Prepare how?” She asked quietly.

“Send invitations. I emailed you the list. Make sure everyone RSVPs. Then call the restaurant and pick out the meal choices and decoration options. Get a proper dress.”

She nodded shortly. “Will do.”

He stared at her a moment. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.” She agreed. To her surprise, a look of sadness washed over his features.

“I don’t want this to be a bad marriage, Oriana, I really don’t. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said. And done. And I’ll never touch another woman again, I swear it.” He reached out for her, but she stepped back.

“Consider me included in that statement.” She said flatly.

“You’ll come to love me again, Oriana. You’ll see.”

She scoffed. “I never loved you. You were a distraction. And I’m not marrying you because I love you. I’m marrying you to protect the person I do love.”

She could sense the anger start to boil within him. He went to grab her arm, but she put her own hand up and it was like there was a wall between them. “You’re not going to come after me anymore, either, or you’ll regret it.”

“Is that a threat?” He challenged.

Oriana gave him a slow and menacing smirk, matching one he’d given her before. “It’s a promise.” With a flip of her wrist, Everett went flying into the wall. “I am done being your boxing bag. I am done being someone you can force yourself into.”

She held him still against the wall with her magic as he shot daggers at her with his eyes. Oriana cocked her head to the side. “Welcome to married life, Ev. Because this is what it’s going to be like. You sure you want to go through with it?”

“Absolutely.” He growled. “I’m rich, or did you forget that? Women are dying to get with me. You’ll be the same again in no time.”

Oriana laughed coldly. “You’re right about that. I’m sure anyone you’re with, wishes they were dying instead.”

“I never wanted things to be this way between us. We were happy.”

“Were we?” She questioned. “Look, I’ll keep up the pretense of being excited to marry you, as you requested. But when we’re not in the public eye…we are nothing. And I don’t care what you do, as long as you don’t do it with me.”

She paused before eyeing him again. “Why don’t you sit on that awhile.” Another flick and he was on the floor, his back against the wall, still unable to move.

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

“So what are you going to do about Oriana now?”

Beckett shrugged at his longtime friend. “I’m not going to do anything yet. She’ll come to work, we’ll do our jobs, and she can go home.”

“Beckett…”

“If you really want to live here, Zeph, I’ll rent you this penthouse. Actually, I’ll just buy it for you.”

Zephyr frowned. “But what about you?”

Beckett hesitated before speaking again. “I’m going home to New York. For good.”

“Your father said that…”

“I don’t care what my father said. He can have the whole damn company. He can take all my money. I don’t care. I can’t be where she is. And since he won’t give up the New York office, then the only choice I have is to quit Harrington Enterprise and sell my shares.”

Zeph gaped at him. “That’s a really rash decision, Beckett, one you shouldn’t be making right now. You’re too hurt.”

Beckett gave a half smile. “No, Zeph. I’m just done. With all of it. Oriana, my career, my cash, my family…I’ll tell my father this weekend. I owe it to do it in person. And I’ll try to see Katrina one last time, but I don’t expect her to see me. After that…” He blew out a breath. “I don’t really know. Maybe I won’t stay in New York either.”

“Please don’t give up, Beckett.” Zeph begged. “There’s something she’s not saying.”

“She doesn’t say a lot of things.” Beckett countered. “If she doesn’t trust me enough to tell me what’s going on…I can’t change that. I’ve tried.”

“Beckett…” Zeph began. “I want you to listen to me. She loves you. You’re getting another chance, here. You need to take it. It’s not a coincidence that you and Oriana ended up in the same city, the same place of employment. Something brought you back together. Something put you here, something…” His eyebrows furrowed as he trailed off.

“What?” Beckett asked.

“Oh my god.” Zeph’s eyes lit up. “Katrina. Of course, Katrina! How did I not see this before? How did _you_ not see this before?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You said it yourself. It didn’t make any business sense to acquire her company. Your dad said it was Katrina’s idea, and he approved, yet wouldn’t give you the reason and he kept you away from Kat. But then that would mean…”

“They both knew she was working there.” Beckett finished, stunned.

“When you begged him to let you go back to your branch, that there was nothing here for you, what did he say?”

Beckett’s mind flashed back to the heated argument he’d had. “That I had Oriana here.”

“They’re doing this for you! They _did_ that for you!!” Zeph was jumping up and down excitedly. “They knew!”

“I don’t see why Katrina would land herself in rehab if this was her grand plan.” Beckett puzzled. “It’s too far a stretch, Zeph. She wouldn’t risk her reputation or her life like that. She may be a lot of things, but she’s not suicidal.”

“Okay, maybe that was actually an accident. It’s your dad that kept insisting you stay away for a while. Katrina is also choosing to not let you visit. You guys were still close not all that long ago. She was probably going to break down Oriana’s walls before bringing you here. Or, bringing her to you. But she got in trouble before she could do that. And your dad did the only thing he could think of; the second half of the plan. If he were worried that Katrina made a mess here with all the drugs she was doing, he would have come himself and you know it. But. He. Sent. You.”

Beckett chewed his bottom lip. “I don’t…”

“Whatever, I’m telling Ori.” Zeph whipped out his phone.

“Hey!” Beckett exclaimed.

“Oh shush. You’d be lost without me.”

“It doesn’t matter at this point, Zeph.” Beckett told him with exasperation.

“It most definitely does! Your dad did this for you, but you’re just going to walk away?”

“Then why didn’t he tell me?” Beckett demanded. “Why is he adamant about the divorce? He had some pretty choice words every time I’ve spoken to him. And, why would Katrina avoid me? If that’s true, she would have known that I would need her help.”

“I told you…they skipped over Phase one of Operation Oriana, because Katrina is an addict and they can be unpredictable and have terrible timing. No one was prepared for Phase two, and unfortunately it blew up.”

“I don’t know, Zeph…Operation Oriana?”

“That’s why I would have called it.” Zeph shrugged. “But come on, things like this don’t just happen! You’re soulmates, do you have any idea how rare that is?! The ‘coincidence’? Not actually a coincidence. It’s fate intervening! You weren’t looking for her anymore; you thought you were alone and and had no one’s support but mine. You’re wrong. You talk a good game Beckett, but you’re just as insecure as everyone else. You just hide it better.”

Beckett hesitated. “I’m still not sure about this, but maybe I should call my dad…”

“Try definitely. You should definitely call your dad.”


	21. Chapter 21

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

“How could you not tell me? You acted like you had no idea that Oriana was there!” Beckett fumed over the phone. He couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe the whole thing was a set up by his own family.

Mr. Harrington sighed. “I apologize, son. I wasn’t expecting you to make her your personal assistant right away. Not to mention the fire in your office.”

“Does this have anything to do with why Katrina takes so many drugs?” Beckett asked.

There was a pause on the other end. “…I honestly don’t know. I don’t think so, considering she’s been taking illegal substances for years, and she didn’t find Oriana that long ago. I’m sure it has nothing to do with you.”

“The timing is a bit suspicious.” Beckett stated

“She wouldn’t OD on purpose. She had a plan. She was going to speak with your wife and convince her to have a conversation with you. That’s it. Just a conversation, and then it would have been in your hands on how to proceed. She didn’t get the chance to approach her first. She wants Oriana’s side of the story too.”

“You mean we bought a company just to get to Oriana? Why? If Kat knew Ori was here, why couldn’t she just talk to her? Besides, we already know her side of the story.” Beckett informed bitterly. “We lost our son and she couldn’t handle it; she couldn’t handle being with me.”

“Beckett, you need to understand. Katrina had a lot going on. And she wouldn’t just approach Oriana on the street for fear that she would disappear again. As far as Jacob goes… I’m not saying this is any less easy for you, because I know it’s not, and I’m not trying to downplay it, but Oriana carried that child for almost ten months inside her. She had a complicated delivery. You don’t understand the complexity of the relationship between a mother and her child. It’s biologically impossible.”

“But…”

“I’m not saying you didn’t love Jacob. I’m not saying it didn’t profoundly hurt you as well. I’m saying that sometimes tragedy causes people to shut down and shut everyone out. Katrina and I were always confused by why she didn’t come back. The way she always looked at you…she was crazy about you. But after so much time has passed, it starts feeling impossible to go back, does it not? She can’t change anything. She can’t change how hurt she was, she can’t change how hurt you were. Everyone grieves in different ways, and it doesn’t always make sense to others.”

“But…”

“If your mother got out of prison, would you go see her?”

“What does that have to do anything?” Beckett asked, confused.

“Just answer the question.”

“No.” Beckett said immediately. “The damage is done; I haven’t even visited her once.”

“Exactly. You’re feeling that the damage is done and there’s no way to come back from that. Do you think it’s possible that Oriana felt the same way? That by the time she wanted to come home, she thought it was no longer an option, because the damage with you was already done?”

“It’s a completely different situation!” Beckett cried. “My mother tried to kill Ori! And me! She destroyed innocent lives!”

“Didn’t your life get destroyed when Oriana left?”

“I…I…” Beckett stopped. He hated how his father was comparing Ori to his mother. They’re so different. But he could admit that his dad has a point.

“Dad, the difference is I will never forgive my mother. She doesn’t deserve it.”

“And that’s another reason Oriana had to believe that you would never forgive her as well. Your mother actually thought she was doing the right thing; she thought she knew what was best for you, and she acted on it without consulting. I understand these situations are very different, but sometimes you need to take a step back and look at things from an outsider’s position. Oriana was doing what she thought was best at the time. It didn’t mean she loved you any less. Jacob looked just like you.”

Beckett glanced over at Zeph, who mouth curled into a small smile.

“I told Oriana I forgave her.” Beckett pointed out. “And she’s still getting married to someone else.”

“You never signed the divorce papers.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that.”

“You have a decision to make, son, that is yours and yours alone. It sounds like she’s in trouble. She hasn’t leaned on you in over seven years. Why would she automatically do that now, when she’s used to doing everything on her own? She’s stubborn and strong-willed; that’s two of the many reasons you fell for her to begin with.”

Beckett felt his eyes begin to water as his father continued.

“Yes, she has many faults. She dealt with Jacob’s death in a way that you didn’t understand. She didn’t set out to hurt you; she was just so blind from grief that she wasn’t making rational decisions. Beckett, that makes her human, not hateful. Not vindictive. Just a regular human being trying to get through this life the best she can.”

“But the best would have been with me.” Beckett sniffled.

“If she’d been thinking clearly, yes. Absolutely. But she wasn’t. And you may have forgiven her, but that doesn’t mean that she’s forgiven herself. And only you can help her with that. But, if you decide you can’t help her do that, then you need to sign the divorce papers and let her go. Sometimes, people don’t want to be saved. It’s up to you to figure out what the case is with her, and what you truly want. Everyone has secrets. Try to get her to reveal them.”

“But I have…”

“No, you’ve pressured her to tell you. You’ve yelled at her to tell you. When someone is furious with you, do you open up to them? No. You shut down again. If you continue to be angry every time she doesn’t say whatever it is you want her to, then she is never going to let you back in.”

Beckett didn’t know what to say. His father is right, on all levels, and as mad as he is that everything he had thought was true, wasn’t, there was hopefully something good that could come out of it immediately. “Can I visit Katrina now?” He whispered

“I’ll ask her. It would have to be this coming weekend, there’s no visitors during the week. But since our secret’s out, I’m willing to bet that she’ll agree to it.” There was another pause and Beckett could hear a phone ringing. “I have to get going son, but you’ll have an answer from Katrina by Friday so you can plan accordingly.”

“Thank you.” Beckett told him shakily. “Bye Dad.”

“Bye son.”

Beckett pressed end, but continued to stare at the phone, completely flabbergasted.

“Bucket? You okay?”

Zeph’s voice floated through. Beckett swallowed and nodded, before raising his eyes to meet his friend’s. “I can’t believe you were right.”

Zeph grinned. “I am so happy I was. So, what do you think you’ll do now? He had a lot to say.”

Beckett rain his hand through his hair. “I need to think about it. I’ve been so angry with my family that it never occurred to me they were doing something to help me. They should have just told me.”

“And what if they had?” Zeph asked. “Would you have come here on your own?”

Beckett chuckled lightly. “No. I don’t think I would have.”

Zeph gave him an all-knowing smirk. “Well then, there ya go. They were right not to tell you.”

“He wanted me to divorce her immediately.”

“He was trying to protect you. The first thing he heard was that she lit your office on fire. Now, we just have to figure out what Oriana is trying to shield you from, because I still don’t buy her story. She was going to leave Everett. I’m positive.”

Beckett took a deep breath. “All that stuff he said…it really never crossed my mind. I didn’t realize she needed to handle things a different way than I did. I basically suffocated her.”

“She could have told you, though.”

“She could have. But I can’t fault her for not doing so.”

“Really? You did before.”

Beckett nodded. “I think we’ve both been hurting long enough. I also thought she was leaving Everett. So, Zeph, I believe you’re right that Everett is holding something over her head. We just have to figure out what.”

Zeph thought a moment. “I’m not sure if she was being truthful, but she said he doesn’t have anything on her.”

The two friends seemed to come to the same conclusion and spoke next at the same time. “Then he has something on me.” / “Then he has something on you.”

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana had created a type of protection spell for her bedroom. Everett couldn’t get in. It was physically impossible. She had to admit, she was enjoying the expressions on his face. She’s been his victim too long.

“I’ll send the pictures right now if you don’t let me in there.”

“Then I guess I’ll be free to leave.” She shot back. “No engagement party, no wedding.”

“You have to come out eventually.” He sneered.

“I know. But it won’t be any time soon.”

“We’ll see about that.” He grumbled, turning on his heel and marching away.

She laid down in the bed, wanting to text Beckett. But she didn’t know what to say that shouldn’t be said in person instead. After a while, a putrid smell wafted into the room. She bolted upright, staring at the door. It couldn’t be. He wouldn’t sink so low…would he? Not even a moment later she saw a few tendrils of smoke seep into the room.

“Oh my god!” She shrieked in horror. This couldn’t be a coincidence. He’s literally smoking her out. And if she doesn’t leave, then that’s it for her, and she’ll never be able to make things right with Beckett. She needs more time. “FUCK!!!” She yelled, throwing open the door, and running smack into a waiting Everett, who was conveniently holding a fire extinguisher and standing over a small metal trash bin that had burning papers inside…completely controlled.

“You are mine.” He growled as Oriana looked at him in shock. She almost wished he’d just burn the place down. He grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her through the flat and into the kitchen. “I’m hungry. Make me food.”

“…What?” She gasped. Definitely not what she was expecting.

“Never fuck with me again.” He warned. “Or next time will be the last time.”

“How could you do that to me? You…I thought…” She choked out.

Everett rolled his eyes. “Oh please, you were never in any real danger. You weren’t even subjected to the smoke long enough to have problems. It was a tiny fire in a controlled environment.”

“What do you want, Everett” She snapped.

“I just want you, Oriana. To be my doting wife. To have dinner on the table at a proper time. Oh, I also forgot to mention, I decided I’m buying us a house outside of the city.”

Her head was spinning. “What?”

“We have no reason to be in a flat. You liked the location and I tolerated it, but since you won’t be working after the wedding, we really have no reason to be here anymore.”

“So you’re just…going to buy a house. Without asking me.”

He shrugged. “You didn’t consult me about the job. I figured since we’re making our own decisions and all, I didn’t need to. I already gave the landlord notice.”

“Why do you want to be with someone who doesn’t love you?” She blurted.

“You loved me once. You’ll love me again.”

“I never loved you.” She gritted out. “I hate you.”

“Mmm such a fine line between love and hate, isn’t there? They’re almost the same.” Everett pulled her into a hug. “I’ll help you cross the line back to love in time. And then you’ll never think of Beckett Harrington again.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” She replied icily.

“Why do you all of a sudden want nothing to do with me? To run back to your ex? The two of you couldn’t keep a child alive for more than a couple months. And you want to go back? Shouldn’t that tell you something? It’s not meant to be between you and Harrington.”

She clutched her chest, practically in physical pain and took a step back. “This is why. You cannot use my son to control me. Beckett was an amazing father, far better than you would ever be.”

“Once he’s out of the picture, we’ll have a kid and then you’ll know what it’s actually like to be a parent. It’s not like you had time before to adjust, so basically you were never a parent, and neither was he.”

Her mouth was falling open. “Oh my…how dare you!!!”

He took a step closer. “How dare I what?”

“Don’t talk to me!!!!” She screeched, her hand flying up and slapping him across the face.

“Don’t keep me away from you!!” He yelled, grabbing her arm and twisting it until she cried out in pain. But she didn’t care if he twisted her arm, or broke her bones, or anything else.

“I meant what I said, Everett.” Her voice was shaking. “Behind closed doors, you don’t exist to me.”

But Everett just smirked. “Then I’ll have to make sure you know I’m here, any way possible.”

She felt defeated. She’d fought back and this is where it got her. Absolutely nowhere, except with more emotional damage. He didn’t even have to touch her to hurt her, and he uses the one thing that he knows will cause the most devastation. She can’t believe she ever trusted him, was ever willingly with this man. If only time travel really did exist.

“Good girl.” He winked, releasing her. “I was thinking chicken sounds good, what do you think? What are you in the mood for?”

She opened her mouth to respond, but he interrupted before she had the chance.

“Chicken it is then.”


	22. Chapter 22

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

Oriana went to Beckett’s the next day, but to her surprise he wasn’t there, and neither was Zeph. There was, however, another bouquet of flowers waiting at the front desk, which the guard gave her when she walked in. She admired the mix of begonias and yellow carnations, and it was sweet that Beckett sent her flowers, but he really can’t be doing that anymore. She’ll have to tell him to stop again…but how strange he’s sending them, considering how pissed off and hurt he was with her the previous day. But it gave her undeniable hope.

On her way to his penthouse, she stopped on a random floor and set the flowers down on an end table. Someone else may as well enjoy them, such pretty flowers shouldn’t go to waste. And she wouldn’t feel right about keeping them.

When she went to make coffee, she noticed there was no longer a pot. She sighed. Did he seriously hide the coffee pot on her? Who does that? She grudgingly went to her desk and turned her computer on. She scowled at her empty mug. She was debating on going to a café to get a big coffee for herself (definitely not getting one for Beckett or Zeph) when she heard the elevator and door.

Beckett and Zephyr’s voices floated through the area.

“I still think this is too fancy.” Beckett was saying.

“It’s supposed to be! Look how many options there are! You can make regular ground coffee, you can use k-cups, you can make espresso and lattes. I’m so jealous.” Zeph sighed dramatically as Oriana wondered if the reason they weren’t there when she arrived is because they went and bought a new coffee machine. But it’s so early and there aren’t any shops open.

She tried to ignore the clattering sounds that were reaching her ears, but it was proving impossible. She tried to focus on her emails.

Oh! Ori!” She looked up at a surprised looking Beckett, who was now standing in the doorway of the office. “You’re here early again.”

“I’m here on time again. Must be nice to be the boss and make your own hours.” She snapped.

Beckett was looking at her with an expression she couldn’t read, before going to her desk and grabbing her mug.

“Hey!” She cried out, following him to the kitchen where there was now a giant metal machine where the standard coffee pot had been. “What the…..what is that?”

“It’s the new and improved caffeine station!” Zeph clapped gleefully.

Oriana rose an eyebrow as Beckett began fiddling with the parts and buttons. “Isn’t this a bit overkill? I know you like high-class things, but what was wrong with the regular coffee pot? At least that was easy to use, I’m going to have to study the instruction manual for this thing.”

“Can’t you just be a little grateful for once?” Zeph responded, sounding annoyed. “He’s already making you coffee; you don’t have to ‘study’ anything.”

Oriana blinked, casting her eyes back over to Beckett, who was quietly filling the machine. “Where did you even get that at this time of day?”

“I know people.” He murmured.

“You don’t even live here, how do you know people?”

Beckett ran a hand through his hair as he turned to face her. “I know you, don’t I? So why couldn’t I know someone else? What’s so hard about saying thank you?” He turned back around.

“Um…I…I…” She sighed. “Thank you, Beckett, for getting this lovely new coffee station. I’m excited to try what you’re making.”

She could hear the smirk on his face. “Until I studiously study the manual, I’ll be making regular coffee.”

She couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips. “Well you were always the best student, so if anyone can figure it out, I’m sure it’s you.”

She still wasn’t sure what was going on. He was furious with her yesterday, and now he’s acting like nothing happened. In fact, she was pretty sure they were flirting. It felt odd. She figured he’d be an ice king to her today, but instead, he’s making her coffee.

“So, um…what did happen to the other one, anyway? Wasn’t it here yesterday?”

“Oh, that broke.” Beckett shrugged.

Oriana waited, but he said nothing else, and a moment later he handed her a steaming cup of aromatic coffee. She inhaled deeply before taking a sip. “Mmmmmmm”

“Here, you dribbled a little, right….” Beckett reached his thumb out and brushed her lower lip softly. “…there.”

She was having trouble breathing. What is going on?

“Are you okay?” He murmured, still close to her, her stomach performing somersaults.

“It was just a…I actually don’t even think I dribbled, so why wouldn’t I be okay?”

He was skimming the skin of her arms with his fingertips and giving goosebumps. “What are you doing?” She asked suspiciously.

“Just looking.”

“You’re acting weird.” She accused. “Right Zeph?”

When she didn’t get a response, she looked at where he’d been standing. “Where’d he go?”

“You didn’t hear him leave?”

“He left?”

Beckett chuckled, stepping away from her and back to the new coffee machine, pouring himself a mug. “He’s in the shower, he’ll be back.”

She was feeling a bit heady. She took another sip of the rich coffee he made. Then she froze. “Did you put something in this?”

“Coffee grounds.”

“No, something else…did you…did you spell me?” She asked incredulously.

“What for?” He frowned, looking confused.

“It has to be in my head that you’re acting all…nice.”

“I can be nice when I want to.” He defended.

“You sure about that?”

“You seem to think so every time we make out, so…”

Her eyebrows skyrocketed. “What do you mean every time? There’s nothing happening between us!”

Beckett stepped forward back into her space, gently taking the coffee mug and setting it down on the counter behind her, his arms on either side of her body, caging her in, yet she felt no threat from him. In fact she felt exhilarated. “Are _you_ sure about that?”

She can’t think when he’s this close. When she’s standing in front of Beckett, it always feels like nothing changed. Her heart beats faster, the butterflies erupt in her stomach. “I thought you hated me.” She breathed. “After yesterday…”

“Forget yesterday. I just want to talk.”

“…About…?”

“Us.”

“There is no us.”

“There is most certainly an us. There always has been, and there always will be.”

She closed her eyes. “There’s no us.” She repeated.

“Then why do you still have this?” He pulled out her locket, and her eyes practically bulged out of her head.

“I…I was going to give it ba…”

“No, you weren’t.” He cut in. “Just like you wouldn’t take back the worry stone you gave me. I want to know why you still have this. I want to know why Everett doesn’t know you still have it.”

She paused, trying to think of a rational explanation…but there just wasn’t one. “It’s a beautiful piece, Beckett, you know that. I just…like it.”

The corners of his mouth turned up, before whispering. _“To my Oriana, my true love who makes me grow.”_

The locket sprung to life again, this time showing the slithering snake that she hasn’t seen in years. Her hand flew to her mouth as it moved out of the locket and into a perfect circle. She swallowed, hard. He kept her ring all these years? Her heart swelled.

“You still have the locket for the same reason I still have the worry stone. For the same reason you used to wear this ring. You may have left it on the counter all those years ago, but you can’t tell me you don’t regret it. You’ve admitted as much to me already.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Love conquers all.” He interrupted, reading the inscription.

“Beck, why are you doing this?” She whispered. “Please don’t do this.”

“Do what?” He asked innocently, his eyes never leaving hers; his lips a breath away.

“Don’t make me leave that on this counter, too. I brought the locket to give it back to you. It just seemed a shame to keep it hidden any longer.”

“Then why not donate it somewhere? Why keep it for so long if you never intended to see me again?”

“I…I can’t answer these questions right now.”

“What does he have on you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“He’s blackmailing you, and I want to know what his ammunition is. I can protect you.”

She shook her head sadly before leaning forward and resting her forehead on his muscular chest. She can’t even help it. She wants to be enveloped in his warmth. “I don’t need protection.”

Beckett was wrapping his arms around her, keeping her close, and she inhaled his scent dreamily.

“Then what does he have on me?” He murmured.

She froze, her eyes blown wide before leaning back and off of him. “What did you say?”

He reached his hand out to caress her cheek, but she dodged it. “There’s…there’s…” But she didn’t want to lie. She’s told too many and she doesn’t want to hide from Beckett anymore. “There’s a lot of work to be done, I should really…go do that…”

He nodded slowly, searching her eyes. “Okay.”

She gaped at him. “Okay?”

“I just said that.”

She was expecting him to yell at her, to pressure her to tell him what’s going on. But instead, he steps away.

“Ori, you don’t have to tell me anything. But if you ever decide to…I’ll always be ready to listen. I miss hearing your voice.”

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Oriana was still staring at him, like she couldn’t believe what he was saying. But he stood his ground. He’d thought long and hard about what his father had told him the previous day, and he was more determined to get her back than ever. He felt awful for all their fights.

“Beck…”

“Shhh.” He pressed his finger to her lips to silence her, then leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth before turning away. He didn’t miss the look of shock on her face. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. She’ll be his again; he can feel it. She already is in her heart.

“You’re so strange.” She murmured. “Hating me one minute, then giving me flowers, then hating me again, then kissing me…you give me whiplash.” She grabbed her coffee again and turned on her heel, marching into the office. This time he didn’t follow. He just leaned against the counter, drinking his own coffee.

“Beck, are you coming?” He heard her call from the other room. “I’m not doing all this work by myself!”

He grinned down into his cup but didn’t reply. He knew he must be driving her nuts. He was actually hoping she would try to pick another fight with him, just so he can shut it down after her first sentence or two. He was done fighting her. Now, he’s ready to fight _for_ her.

Sure enough, a couple minutes later, she came huffing back into the kitchen. “What the hell, _Mr. Harrington_?”

“Can I help you, Mrs. Harrington?”

Her mouth fell open while he looked away and smothered a laugh. He was enjoying this way more than he should.

“I…I…” She was stumbling over her words, and it was the most adorable thing he’d seen in quite some time.

“You guys are still disgustingly cute, I don’t care what you say.” Zeph walked back into the room, fresh out of the shower and in new clothes. He stood facing them, hands on his hips. “I gotta go out for a bit.”

“What? Why?” Oriana asked, her gaze shifting to their friend.

“He’s running a few errands for me.” Beckett replied.

“Turns out I’m his assistant too.” Zeph joked.

Beckett glanced at Oriana. She looks pretty nervous.

“Anyways, see you guys later!” Zeph left, leaving Beckett and Oriana alone once more.

Beckett wasn’t actually having Zephyr do anything for him. It was just an excuse to get him out of the penthouse. They had discussed it during their coffee machine trip. He cleared his throat.

“So, Ori, I have to ask…did you know Katrina was in this branch? This office has been here for years; I’d be surprised if you were oblivious to the tallest building in the city.” He was feeling her out, wondering how much she knew.

“Yes, I knew Harrington Enterprise was here, and I steered very clear of it. I wasn’t sure who was running this office; I just knew it wasn’t you. Or at least. It hadn’t been.”

“And how did you know that?” He pressed.

“Why does it matter?!” She exclaimed.

“How often did you check in on my whereabouts?”

She went silent. It was all the answer he needed. “You never stopped, did you?” He murmured, stepping closer to her. She took a step back.

“I wanted to make sure I didn’t run into you somewhere.” She held her head high.

“So you admit to keeping tabs on me.” He took another step. This time she didn’t move.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell her about his father and sister and their role in this reunion. Not yet, anyway. He had a feeling Oriana wouldn’t appreciate her previous employer being bought out for the sole purpose of their relationship.

He rose an eyebrow when he reached her, placing his hands on her hips, excited when she inhaled sharply. “Why do you let me continue to get this close to you?”

“We can’t be together.” She whispered.

“That’s not what I asked.”

He watched her eyelids flutter shut as he cupped her face in his hands gently, his thumbs stroking her cheeks lightly.

“Because if you sleep with me, you’ll give the divorce.”

He chuckled darkly. “That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.”

“You believed me yesterday.” She was trembling at his touch, still not opening her eyes.

“That was then. This is now.”

“What changed?” A tear rolled down her face and he wiped it away with his thumb, debating what his next move should be. He wanted to kiss her. He knew she’d kiss him back, she always does.

“Me.” He said simply, before removing his hands and backing away again.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the lack of warmth between their bodies now. Even better that he knew she’d kiss him back…he knew she was expecting it, and that’s why he didn’t. Her hazel eyes opened as she swallowed, hard; her gaze intense.

His heart skipped a beat, or several, recognizing the look. It was one she always reserved for him, one that told him exactly how she feels about him. It’s the same look she had on their wedding day, the same look she gave when they were making love. With just that expression, he suddenly knew that everything could be fixed between them, if only she’ll tell him why she keeps going back to Everett. He’s positive Everett has something on him, but he can’t figure out what for the life of him. He hasn’t done anything even remotely blackmail-worthy. But Everett’s a sneaky bastard, and Beckett knew whatever he came up with was big enough to ruin him, or Oriana would already be his again. He’s never been more sure of anything. Now he just has to prove it. Now, he has to stop the asshole that’s keeping his wife emotionally hostage. Because that’s what she is…his wife. Not anyone else’s. And she never will be.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Oriana’s POV_ **

“Are you really sure you have to go?” Oriana asked, blinking back tears. It was almost the weekend and Zeph said he stayed a lot longer than he should, and needed to go back home and back to work.

“I’ll miss you, Ori.” He hugged her tighter. “But you have my phone number now, so I really hope you keep in touch. And be nice to my boy, here.”

She knew Zephyr was trying to keep things light, but she also knew without a doubt that she’d never talk to him again as soon as she married Everett. She was heading to their engagement party tonight, and she wished she could just crawl in a hole and die. That would actually be preferable than pretending to love the jerk all night. And then who knows what he’d do to her after. But then again, she doesn’t really care. She’s doing this for Beckett. She’ll do anything for Beckett, even marry a monster if it keeps him safe and untarnished.

Beckett had already said goodbye and was on a conference call he couldn’t miss. It would be over soon, and then it would just be the two of them again. She was excited for it, but also terrified. Zeph tended to interrupt them before they went too far physically, and she was worried they wouldn’t be able to stop without him around.

After Zephyr left, Oriana blew out a breath and sank to the floor in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her knees. She missed him already. She missed having friends. She never let herself get too close to anyone, except Everett. And she regretted that every minute of every day.

She could hear Beckett arguing on the phone. She didn’t really know what the call was about, but he didn’t sound happy. So, she just stayed on the floor. She wasn’t even sure for how long, but eventually Beckett came out.

“What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly when he saw her. He quickly sat down next to her.

“Nothing. I’m fine, just tired.” She lied. “It was really nice having Zeph around.”

“Yeah, it was.” He agreed.

“What was your call about?” She questioned, wanting to change the subject.

Beckett shrugged. “Just a deal that’s not going according to plan. But it’ll be fine, I’m not worried. Everyone has a price.”

She rolled her eyes. He would say that. But then again, in the business world, everything is cut-throat, and without the right amount of money you wouldn’t make it.

“I haven’t been able to get a hold of Katrina.” He stated, not meeting her eyes.

She frowned. “Is that abnormal? I thought she wouldn’t ever see you.”

Beckett flinched and she felt bad immediately for her poor choice of words.

“Well, you know I’m in New York this weekend. My father said he thought she’d be up for a visit, and I would know by today. But I’ve heard nothing. As usual.” He sighed heavily, and she desperately wanted to wrap her arms around him and give him the comfort he obviously needs.

“Why don’t you just leave early?” She blurted out. “The day will be over soon enough anyway.” There was a reason her engagement party was this weekend. She knew Beckett wasn’t going to be in town, and therefore she wasn’t working. Really, she could use time to herself before it started. She’s gotta work herself up to playing the loving fiancé all evening. Zeph’s gone, Beckett’s gone for the weekend, and she was on her own again. She hated the feeling, but she needed to get used to it again.

“Maybe.” He said absentmindedly. He was staring off into space, and she could see the worried look in his eyes. She couldn’t bear it.

“Hey.” She gently put her hand on his thigh, and he jumped at the contact. Yup, she’d felt it too. Lightning. She cleared her throat. “I’m sure it’ll work out. Want me to try getting ahold of her?”

He shrugged slightly. “I’m guessing I’ll have to try in person again. My Dad won’t answer my calls either. I took this whole weekend off, what if she says no? My father thought for sure she’d agree, finally.”

“Why did he think that?” Oriana asked.

He tensed. “He had his reasons.”

He didn’t say anything else, and her heart ached for him. Overall, it had been a good week. They flirted constantly and worked together seamlessly. They spent as much time with Zeph as they could, and Beckett seemed much more relaxed. Until now, that is. Zeph left, and she could practically see the storm clouds over his head. She wanted to make it better, but she didn’t know how. Truthfully, she’s absolutely furious with Katrina. How can she treat her brother like this? When they were married, Katrina was around a lot, and the three of them were fairly close. She can’t help but blame herself for this too. When Oriana took off, she left a path of destruction in her wake. She shouldn’t have left. She shouldn’t have disappeared. They lost a child, but it wasn’t the end of the world. It was the end of one life together, but they could have made it if she’d just opened up to him. They’d always been honest with each other, so why couldn’t she be honest with him back then? Why was this situation so incredibly different than all the times his mother tried to kill her? She almost succeeded, a couple times. Beckett, of course, saved her, and she knew he’d do absolutely anything to protect her, to comfort her…simply be there for her. She didn’t even realize she had tears streaming down her face until she felt Beckett’s thumb caress her cheek and wipe one away.

“What are you thinking about?” He murmured.

“It’s nothing I haven’t thought of before.” She returned. She didn’t want to get into it right now, and Beckett seemed to accept that. So, she rest her head on his shoulder and they just sat together on the kitchen floor, both of them lost in their own thoughts. This is another thing she misses. Silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable. They knew what each other needed without speaking. Except usually at the end of the silence, they would talk about whatever it was on their minds. And then usually have sex. Great sex. Sex that makes all the troubles go away and only leaves them together and breathless, and feeling much lighter.

But they couldn’t do that now. So, she would take the quiet comfort he was offering and give it back in return.

She’s going to miss the hell out of him this weekend.

**_Beckett’s POV_ **

He was tapping his foot anxiously at the rehabilitation center, wondering why it was taking so long to get an answer from Katrina. He was going to be exceptionally pissed if she refused to see him again. So pissed, he’d probably stop trying for good. He constantly rubbed his worry stone, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that she would leave him hanging. He didn’t understand. Beckett knew everything that she was trying to hide. The only thing he can think of, is she’s still completely ashamed of how far she’d let herself fall. But he had a feeling about that too. He just hoped he wasn’t right.

“Mr. Harrington?”

“Yes?” He stood, going over to the receptionist.

The woman cleared her throat and his heart sank. He knew what was coming. Or more accurately, he knew who wasn’t coming.

He sighed. “She said no again, didn’t she?”

“Are you here alone?”

The question caught him off-guard. “Um…” He glanced around the otherwise empty waiting area. “Yes?”

“Do you know a woman named Oriana Miller?”

He felt like he was punched in the gut. What the hell did this have to do with anything? “Yes.” He whispered. “She’s my wife…almost ex….she’s my wife.”

“And she’s not here?”

“No.” He answered sharply. “Why are you asking?”

The woman nodded. “I spoke with Ms. Harrington, and she has a message for you.”

He slammed his fist into the wall. He couldn’t help it. Once again, his fucking sister was denying him. Some sister she is. He’d truly gotten his hopes up for this visit. He’s such a fool. He learned a long time ago to never put faith in someone other than yourself.

“Your sister has agreed to schedule a visit with you, as long as Ms. Miller is with you.”

He blinked at her. He definitely hadn’t expected this. “What? Why?”

“Here’s a note. Please call once she’s available to come with you.”

Beckett frowned, taking the sheet of paper from her hands. He didn’t say anything else, just turned around and walked out. He carefully unfolded the paper as he walked down the street, but he had to stop and give it his full attention. There was a bench nearby, so he sat down, taking a deep breath, his hands shaky.

_“Beckett,_

_I know you have lots of questions. I know you know that I found Oriana for you. I apologize it’s been a rough go. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. Dad told me about the divorce, and I have to ask you to not to go through with it. There’s something I have to say, that I have to say to both of you. I have information about the past. But, please don’t give up. Please don’t let her give up. At least not until after hearing me out. Since she’s trying to get re-married, you need to bring her as soon as possible. I’ll explain everything at that time. I love you, and I miss you so much. Both of you._

_Love,_

_Katrina_

His eyes were welling with tears, but he was able to blink them back. To say he was confused was an understatement. She wanted to see both him and Ori? What on earth does she think that will accomplish? Beckett’s already trying to win her back, and he’s doubtful that whatever Katrina says will be help in any way. You can’t trust addicts. He learned that a long time ago, too. He balled up the letter, anger coursing through him. Now, he’s got to go back to London and find Oriana. She’d mentioned she was going out tonight. But where? He wracked his brain, trying to remember if she’d told him. She’s going to be pissed when he shows up. Hopefully she’ll be alone, and not with Everett. He can’t believe Katrina is doing this. What if Oriana wasn’t found? Would she never let him visit?

He pulled out his phone. It was still afternoon in New York, but in London it was getting quite late. He figured he should just call her.

Shakily, he brought up her number and dialed. She didn’t answer, not that he really expected her to. He went back to his penthouse and tried again. This time it went straight to voicemail. He grumbled to himself. He needs her, now. He tried his father, but it also went to voicemail. He didn’t bother leaving either of them messages. Surely his father already knew what Katrina wanted in exchange to see him. Would have been nice to have a heads up. But that would require communication, and his family was always awful with that.

A moment later he was in London and flipping on his computer. He needs to know where she is, and he’s hoping it’s on her calendar. Which of course he has access too. If he can get to her fast enough, they might still be able to visit with Kat today. That was the only good part of the time difference. There were still a couple hours. They could make it if they hurried.

After what felt like forever, he pulled up their calendars. Hers was generally blank of personal activities. Actually, it was almost always empty. He had a feeling she didn’t go out much. But, to his great surprise, there was the name of a restaurant. It’s an extremely upscale restaurant. What the heck is she doing? She was never into super fancy stuff, and Beckett knows this place is the definition of fancy. He swallowed hard, a bad feeling erupting in the pit of his stomach. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He needed to get there, and somehow convince her to go to New York with him. He’s still not sure how, but he’ll figure that out when he sees her. If he sees her. But he has to chance it. Hopefully he’s not interrupting anything important, but even if he is, Oriana knows how desperately he wants to talk to his sister. All he can do now is hope. He cursed Katrina again. Oriana’s not going to be happy to see him.


	24. Chapter 24

**_ Beckett’s POV _ **

Beckett strode into the fancy establishment, still angry that Katrina only agreed to see him if he brought along Oriana. He knew Oriana would not want to go with him. At all. But she needed to. He needed this, and she owes him that much. Katrina requesting both of them means that whatever spun her down the rabbit hole of illicit substances had something to with them. For the life of him, Beckett couldn’t figure out what.

“I’m looking for Oriana Miller. She’s here having dinner.” Beckett snapped at the hostess.

The woman rose an eyebrow. “Yes, she is. What’s your name?”

Beckett sighed in frustration. Why does it matter? He’s going to get to her. “Beckett Harrington.”

The hostess pulled out a piece of paper and scanned it quickly. “I’m sorry, you’re not on the list, and this is a private affair. Perhaps you can speak to her once…sir! Sir! You can’t just go back there!”

Becket had already glanced around the dining area and didn’t see her, but there was a banquet hall in the back. He was just about there when the hostess caught up to him.

“Sir, I’m sorry, you can’t go back there.”

Beckett rolled his eyes, taking out his wallet, and pulling out 250 pounds and handing it to her. Not waiting for any type of response, he flung open the door…and stopped short, not wanting to believe his eyes.

It was very nicely decorated. White lace and satin bows donned the area and well-dressed people were roaming around. There was a table set up with gifts and a large cake. He inhaled sharply. It looked like a wedding reception. But that’s not possible.

“Oh no, you don’t. What are you doing here?” Everett was suddenly standing in front of him, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. “Don’t tell me she invited you.”

Beckett blinked. “Invited me to what, exactly?”

“Our wedding shower, of course. I spared no expense. You’re not going to ruin this, now get out of here.”

“I need to speak with Oriana.” Beckett replied, holding his head high.

“She’s not working this weekend.”

“She is now. Where is she?”

“Right here.” A soft voice approached. “Everett, will you…”

Everett grabbed her arm roughly and Beckett saw the wince cross Oriana’s features as he pulled her to his side. “No. I will not give you a minute. You said he was out of town.”

“He was! He’s supposed to be!”

Beckett scoffed. “You planned your engagement party around me? So I wouldn’t know about it?” He couldn’t help himself. He smirked at Everett. “Guess her life still revolves around me, huh?”

“Get out.” Everett growled.

“Not until I say what I’ve come to say.”

“Just…give us a minute, Everett, okay?” Oriana asked nervously.

Everett turned his icy glare on her. “Figures you’d want to fuck around at our own shower. Do you think I’m stupid?”

Oriana’s jaw dropped. “No! I just don’t want to cause a scene!”

He scoffed. “You know what? Go ahead and sleep with him. Get it out of your system. You’ve always been a whore, it’s not like I can expect otherwise.” He turned back to Beckett. “Careful, asshole. You can have her pussy, but her backdoor is reserved for me. We can discuss payment later.”

Beckett’s eyes widened as Everett turned on his heel and left them alone. He looked at Oriana, unable to read what she was feeling. “Listen, Ori…”

“No.” She whispered hoarsely. “No. You don’t get to come into my engagement party and demand anything. I’m not working tonight. You said you’d be in New York again. You said I’d have the weekend off.”

“We’re not even divorced yet.” Beckett hissed. “How is this even happening?”

“Shut up!” She took his arm and pushed him back out the door. “You have no right to barge in here, demanding me to do whatever you want me to do. I’m busy.”

“So does that mean you told him then?”

“Told him what?”

“That we’re still married.”

“Oh my god, SHUT UP!!! Just…stop talking! I need you to leave, now. I’m not yours to control, Beckett.”

“You were never mine to control, why would I control you? I always loved your spirit.”

He saw a flicker of emotion in her eyes for a brief second, before her gaze turned hard again. “What the fuck do you want? What was soooooo important you had to come here?”

He rooted himself. “Katrina agreed to see me. On one condition. You come too.”

Oriana stared at him a moment, clearly surprised. “Me?”

“Yes, that’s why I’m here. I don’t want to miss out on this opportunity, Ori, please, please, come with me.”

She inhaled shakily. “Um…I…I can’t just leave…”

He took her hands and looked at her earnestly. “If you do this for me, you’ll have your divorce. I promise. And if you never want to see me again, then…okay. This is the first time she’s agreed to see me, I have to go. I need answers.”

At this point he’s willing to do anything. Even let Oriana go. He has to learn the truth, and he’ll do whatever it takes. Oriana has proved time and time again that she doesn’t want him. He just got kicked out of the decorated room that stood as proof.

“What about my employment contract.” She asked flatly.

“I drew it up. I can change the terms. You’ll be free to go, no strings attached.”

She bit her bottom lip, seemingly lost in thought.

“Please, Ori.”

Finally, she sighed in defeat. “Okay. But I can’t go right now. Tomorrow morning, okay? I’ll…think of something.”

“Okay.” He said gratefully. “Thank you.”

She gave a slight nod and was about to disappear back into the banquet hall when he caught her hand. “You really want to marry someone who’s willing to sell your body? If we were together, you know I’d never do that.”

“And you’d know I wouldn’t want that.” She whispered. “But with him? Honestly? I don’t really give a fuck.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

She flicked her eyes up to his. “I’m sorry Beckett.” She pulled her hand from his grasp and went back through the door, leaving Beckett staring behind her in disbelief.

**_ Oriana’s POV _ **

After Beckett’s unexpected drop in at the party, Oriana couldn’t get comfortable again. She was completely on edge, especially since Everett kept her pinned to his side the rest of the night. She couldn’t even use the bathroom without him standing outside the door. His smile was forced on other people, but when no one was looking, he was glaring at Oriana. She had a really bad feeling about this. He didn’t speak two words to her on the way home, but as soon as they were in their flat alone, he whirled on her and slapped her hard across the face.

“What the fuck was that?” He growled, advancing on her as she backed away. “You just humiliated me, Oriana, and I’m not going to stand for it. Not again. Not by you, not by Beckett, not by anyone. It’s time we have a chat about what I expect from you as my wife.” He grabbed the front of her dress, pulling her flush against him.

“For starters, you go nowhere without me. And I mean nowhere. You no longer have the privilege of stepping outside this flat by yourself. I hope your husband knows that what happens from here on out is his fault. All you had to do was be faithful, but of course, that was too much to ask! So, if you want to keep working, then I’m going to decide who you’ll be working for. And you better believe it’s going to be the roughest, biggest, pimp I can find. You’re gonna bring in your keep the only way you know how. Spreading your legs seems to be your most useful asset, so we’ll start with that.”

The words pierced through her. “Everett…”

“SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!” He shoved her so hard her back slammed into the handle of the fridge and knocked the air out of her lungs. She fell to her knees, one hand on her back, her vision blurry with pain. Panic was seeping in.

“Don’t touch it. You’re not healing it.” He grabbed the arm that was behind her back and yanked her to her feet.

For a moment he was silent. He didn’t speak, he didn’t breathe, just looked at her with pure rage in her eyes. Then he backed away from her. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was sure he was about to start apologizing.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” She said, her voice betraying her. She watched as Everett reached his destination….and pulled out a large knife, before he advanced on her again.

“Ev…Everett…what are you doing.” She whispered hoarsely, fear coursing through her veins. This threat is something she’s never experienced before, not even with Beckett’s mom. She was at least quick with things.

“Oriana…did you know we can’t legally be married? It’s illegal to be married to more than one person at a time. Were you ever going to tell me that you’re still Mrs. Harrington? How do so many years go by without a divorce happening along the way?”

Her eyes widened and he chuckled coldly. “You thought I didn’t know? That’s cute. Also, I didn’t realize you were such a huge fan of flowers. Yet you’ve never mentioned any of the beautiful bouquets I’ve sent to your office.”

“What?” She gasped.

“Oh, oops. You thought they were from Beckett. Sorry sweetie, but no. He doesn’t care enough about you to send you flowers. Interesting how you never told me about them, though. What if it really had been Beckett sending them to you? In his home? But…then you’d have to explain how your new office is actually in his home. I can recall asking you where it was…you told me it was in the same building as before. That was a lie. I knew right away of course; you said the whole reason you were arguing and caused a fire in the first place was because you were mad about your contract. But you didn’t think that through, Ori, because he didn’t show you your employment contract until after that. So, I tracked your phone. That first day you had to set up office…I followed you by GPS. Asked a couple questions. It’s a nice building, I’m sure he likes it. Do you? Is it…comfortable? I can’t believe you don’t even understand the meaning behind the specific flowers I picked. They all had a clear message. None of them good. Considering you husband was into botany, it makes you pretty stupid to not get it.”

“I can explain.” She started.

“Your time to explain is over. You’ve had so many opportunities to come clean, but you never did. You just kept burying yourself deeper and deeper in lies. You made me like this, Oriana. Just like you made Beckett the cold asshole he is now.” He was upon her now, his free hand wrapping around her throat.

She clawed at his hand to release her before he took the knife and ripped the front of her dress clean off.

“Such flimsy material.” His knife traced down her almost completely naked form. Silent tears ran down her face as the blade pressed into her skin lightly.

“I should never have trusted you.” He spat, backing up and raking his eyes up and down her body. He wasn’t even touching her, yet it felt like a violation.

“Fucking Harrington. I bet he loved watching you prance all around his penthouse. Bet he got his rocks off every night, enjoying how you were getting all….domesticated. Taunting me.” He turned the knife around and around, the glint of the blade catching the light. Her eyes followed every spin, but she knows this is an empty threat. He would never actually attack her with a knife. Maybe he would leave a cut or two, but nothing more than that. He may be a lot of things, but not even he is that crazy.

“Ev…”

He grabbed her arm roughly, pointing the knife under her chin. “To be completely honest with you, Oriana, I don’t want to marry you. And I can’t anyway. You don’t have any friends; you don’t have family…no one’s going to notice you’re suddenly gone. I’m going to miss your pussy though. It really knew how to take a beating. Not to mention your ass. You know what? I think I’ll help myself to it one last time.”

“You mean you’re finally letting me go?” She whispered. Can she even endure this once more if it means he’s done with her?

He spun her around, pressing her front into the counter and roughly shoving her legs open. “That’s one way to put it.”

Her breathing was becoming ragged. She needs to get out of here. He’s going to rape her again, she’s certain of it. At knifepoint even. That’s a whole new level of terror. But she knew he got off on it, and she’s pinned too tightly to make any sort of movement unless he moved her himself. She heard his belt unbuckle before it was slung around her neck tightly. She was wracked with sobs. How did she let it get this far? She didn’t want him. She never wanted him.

Next came the sound of his zipper and his pants falling to the floor. And then she felt his length pressing against her back.

“Let me go!” She tried to struggle, but suddenly a sharp pain radiated from her side. She gasped, looking down in horror as he stabbed her with his knife, blood rushing out of the wound.

“I’m never letting you go. Don’t you know that by now? You belong to me and I’ll do what I want. And right now, I want you to suffer.”

He withdrew the blade, causing her to cry in agony. She suddenly realized he wasn’t going to just rape her. He’s going to kill her. But she realized it too late, thinking he wouldn’t actually go that far. She felt another stab, and let out a blood-curdling scream.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Beckett’s POV_ **

He heard a scream so loud, so frantic, he jumped a mile and crashed out of his shower. Not even pausing, he ran out of his bathroom and what he saw almost broke him. He rushed to Oriana’s side, seeing the wounds, seeing how deep they were, seeing her naked form crumpled on his floor.

“Oh my god!!” He got to work immediately, pressing his hands over the first wound, the flash of light emitting and then moved to the second. He wondered what the hell caused these, but he had sinking feeling he already knew. And it was his fault. But the second wound wasn’t closing like the first. It was clearly deeper, and she was losing way too much blood. Her skin was already turning ashen. He didn’t know what to do. The last time she was on the brink of death, it took several people to heal her. But there was only him now, and he wasn’t going to lose her.

There was another spell he knew of, but he had never used it and it came with a steep price. Besides that, if she didn’t love him, it wouldn’t work, and they’d both be dead. When she went completely limp, he began anyway. He grimaced as he felt it, felt the searing pain cutting his side, but saw her wound getting smaller, so he continued, crying out as he did so. He collapsed on the floor next to her, not breaking contact. He was writhing with how much this hurt, and he knew it wasn’t as much as she had felt. The hole in her side was closing slowly. He could barely breathe at this point, refusing to look at his own skin. But finally, it all subsided, and both of them were panting.

He let go of her, in disbelief that it had worked. He knew it. He knew she still loved him.

Her eyes slowly blinked open, the color slowly returning to her face. “Beckett? How did I get here?” She asked weakly. “What happened?”

He sat up, pulling her into his arms and rocking back and forth, practically crying of happiness. “I’m not sure. I was hoping you could tell me. What the hell, Ori? What on earth happened to you??”

“I was home…” She began slowly. Then she gasped and moved to clutch her side. “Oh my god! I need healing!”

“I already did.” He told her gently. “I was showering and heard an awful scream.” A scream he never wanted to hear again.

Oriana frowned. “There’s a scar…”

Beckett nodded. “The regular healing spell wasn’t working enough. You were…you…Ori, geezus, I’m so happy you’re okay!!!!” He pulled her even more into him, momentarily forgetting they were both naked. Until his dick jumped, of course. Shit. He’s not even horny…not even close… but his member has a mind all its own. Oriana always had this effect on him. Always.

“There’s more than one?” She whispered. “I didn’t know that.”

“I wasn’t sure it would work. It’s not used much, and I personally had never tried it before. But you know I always found reading to be fun.” He was trying to inject humor into his sentence, but was well aware he was failing. His heart had yet to stop pounding. But at least neither of them was in pain anymore. “Um, I’ll get us towels…” He quickly stood and dashed to his bathroom, grabbing two thick gray towels. He wrapped one around his waist, then went back out to Oriana. She hadn’t stood up yet. Biting his lip, he handed the second towel to her. She slowly took it, holding it up in front of her as he helped her stand. She wrapped it around body, shielding it from view. She just kept staring at him, completely confused. The gravity of the situation finally dawned on him.

“What he did he do?” He blurted. “What the hell, Oriana? He did this!!??” He doesn’t need to specify who he’s talking about.

Her eyes welled with tears. “I don’t understand why I’m here. Beck…how did I get here? The last thing I remember…” She trailed off, placing her hand to her side again.

“They looked like stab wounds.”

Her eyes flicked back up to his. “Oh my god. But, that still doesn’t explain…”

“I put another protection spell on you.” He murmured, inching closer. “But I can’t figure out what I did wrong. It’s supposed to bring you to me _before_ you get hurt, not after. I should have known there was something wrong about it. I can’t believe I messed it up, I don’t mess up, ever, especially when it comes to you.”

Oriana still looked like she was in shock as he cupped her face in his hands.

“I’m so sorry.” He breathed. “This is all my fault. I interrupted your engagement party. This is all because of me.”

He felt awful. He’s the literally the worst person on the planet. He shouldn’t have interrupted her dinner; he should have realized there would be consequences for her. He’s such an idiot. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“When? When did you do the spell? How do you always manage to spell me without my knowing? Was it the coffee? I knew it.”

He swallowed, hard. “When I found you sleeping in my bed with a broken rib. I must have done it too fast, or missed a word or something…I didn’t have it memorized like I did the other, I just said what I remembered.”

She inhaled sharply. “That doesn’t make sense. He’s…I mean this isn’t the first time he’s done something since then.”

He knew exactly what that meant. “You must never have thought your life was in danger. Ori, it was meant to save your life, but you were choosing him over and over again, so of course it didn’t work. He may have been hurting you, but you must never have thought him a real threat. That’s the only explanation.”

“I realized it too late. I thought he was just…going to…” She broke down in a sob, and he wrapped his arms around her.

“But I shouldn’t have been okay with that either.” She cried. “Oh god, what am I going to do? Beck, he knows we’re married.”

His blood ran cold. “How long?”

“I’m not sure. And he knows I’ve been working in this building. He’s followed me. He’s sent me two bouquets of flowers. I thought they were from you, because you gave me flowers once, with a note. Because they were ours, I knew what they meant. The ones he sent…It never crossed my mind how they were different.”

Beckett’s head was spinning. How had he not known? Was he really so oblivious? It’s his fault any of this happened.

“It’s not your fault.” She said quietly, as though reading his thoughts. “Thank you. For the spell. And for healing me.”

He blinked. Years ago, when she discovered he’d put a spell on her, she’d been furious. At first anyway. Now she just seemed grateful.

Her eyes fell to his chest, then his side, and her eyebrows furrowed. “Beckett…what is this?”

**_Oriana’s POV_ **

She finally noticed a scar on him. A fresh one. She was positive he didn’t have it before, and it looked like…She glanced back down to her side, feeling dizzy. It looked just like hers. Completely identical in every way. She swayed a bit and he caught her. A moment later, he’d seated her on the couch.

“You lost a lot of blood. You need to eat something.”

But before he could get away, she pulled him to keep him with her. “Beckett.” She used a sharper tone. “Why do you have this scar?”

She could feel his heartbeat pounding like a drum.

“It was the only way.” He whispered. “Only one of your wounds healed. I had to do something. I didn’t care what it cost. It didn’t even know if it would work, but I had to try.”

Her breath hitched. “What are you saying?”

“Oriana…” He was warning her. But she’s already figured it out.

“You took my injury into yourself, didn’t you?” She gasped. “Beckett! You could have died!”

“But I didn’t. And it would have been worth it if I had. Plus, I didn’t take all of it. Just most of it. Enough to save you and keep myself breathing.” He grimaced. “I’m sorry about the scar. The spell stops itself. If I knew more about it, I would have kept going.”

She looked at him in astonishment, seeing regret and guilt in his eyes. She didn’t know anything about that particular spell, but it was the only explanation. But a spell like that…there would be more than one risk. It’s so advanced and obviously not used often by anyone. If at all. Otherwise, she’d have known about it.

“What else? What else did it cost?” She demanded, her voice growing stronger.

“Nothing else.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Beckett hesitated again. “It…it only works if there’s pure love between the people. I wasn’t positive you still love me. I thought so, but…”

“Yes. God, yes.” She breathed into him, pressing her lips to his and catching him by surprise. “I love you more than anything in this world.”

She couldn’t believe she was saying this. The words she’s been holding back since she first laid eyes on him in that office. The words she’s been wanting to scream all day every day. And if it wasn’t for Beckett and his damn spells…she wouldn’t be here. She wouldn’t have been able to say them. There’s no going back now. Hell no. They belong together. “Haven’t I told you that?”

“I wasn’t sure you meant it before. I hoped, of course. But I didn’t know.”

“I love you, Beckett Harrington.”

His eyes flashed with deep emotion. “It would have killed us both if you didn’t.” He whispered.

Oriana could barely believe her ears. His healing was unlike anything she’d heard of before. It sounded more like dark magic, and she was curious where he came across it. “I am so fucking sorry, Beck.” Tears were falling down her face again. “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted. I knew it the moment I set eyes on you again. Everett’s….Everett was a bad decision. But leaving you was the worst decision of my entire life, and I just hope you can forgive me.”

“I already forgave you, Ori.” He said gently. “You have to forgive yourself. Whatever it takes, I need you to forgive yourself. Please.”

She took a deep and shuddery breath. She has more to say and she’s not going to stop herself this time. “I have missed you every single day for the past seven years. I have still loved you every single day. I’ve just been so scared of admitting it and I’m so ashamed for walking away after Jacob. That was the worst possible thing I could have done, and I am so fucking sorry.”

She touched his new scar again, tentatively, before glancing back down at hers. She can’t believe he did that. She can’t believe he risked his life so she would live. She’s positive that if he hadn’t, Everett would have succeeded in killing her. And do god knows what else after that. God, she was so stupid. She looked back into his eyes, her heart fluttering with the words she was dying to ask. The words she should have asked the moment their lips connected again in his office.

“Would you…I mean, do you…want to stay married? Can we try again? Even just go on a date before signing anything? One date, that’s all I’ll ask.” She breathed. What if he says no? What if he’s had enough? She was floored he added a protection spell at all. Surely, he must be tired of her drama. Not to mention how many times she’s hurt him, both in the past and the present. How many times she left him behind to go to someone she never wanted a future with. But if he’ll let her, she will spend her life making it up to him.

A slow smirk crossed Beckett’s lips. “Ori…there’s nothing to ‘try’ again. You’re it for me. You’ve always been it for me. I don’t need to try to remind myself of that, because I never forgot. And I don’t have to date you again to know that I still want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Really?” More tears. She couldn’t stop them even if she wanted to.

“But I want you to change your name back to Harrington. And you have to promise me that you won’t shut me out again, no matter what happens. We talk and work through it together.”

She nodded. “I promise.” A laugh escaped her. “Of course, I promise.” She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She’s never felt more at home than she does right now, and she loves him so damn much. But then she froze, knowing what this meant. She has to tell him what is about to happen.

“Beck...Everett…”

“Whatever he does, we’ll figure it out.”

“He has pictures of me.” She whispers.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and she looked at him guiltily.

“Beck, they’re…really bad.”

“This is what he was holding over you, wasn’t it?” He asked quietly.

She just nodded. “I wanted to leave him. I even tried.” She whispered, noticing warmth spread in his eyes when she said that.

He grinned cockily. “I knew that, too.”

She knew he was hoping to get a laugh out of her. But this wasn’t time to laugh. She needed to tell him so he can begin damage control proactively. “I’m…really beat up in the pictures.”

His smile faded.

“And he’s going to send them to the press and say that you abused me at work.”

Beckett remained silent, so she began rambling. “Even though it obviously wasn’t you, of course it will damage your reputation, just the accusation alone will cause so much trouble for you. He’s going to do it, Beckett, I know he’s going to.”

He raked a hand through his hair. “I understand why you think a black eye will give everyone concern. It will be a shock to see, and I’m going to hate it with every fiber of my being. But I don’t think it will be as huge as you’ve imagined.”

“It’s not a black eye.” She blurted out. “It’s a black everything. I’m barely recognizable, I’m so swollen and bruised. It’s my fault he was able to take pictures, I told him…”

“When the fuck did he do that?” Beckett cried in anger. She could feel the rage coursing off of him.

“After he broke my rib.” She whispered.

“But I didn’t see….”

“No, Beckett, I mean after. I wanted to be punished, so I told him he could…”

“Oriana! Even if you asked me to hit you, I would kiss you senseless until you told me why you even remotely thought you deserved something like that. It wouldn’t have mattered what you did. Nothing you’ve ever done is unforgiveable, Ori. But what Everett’s done? THAT is unforgiveable.”

“But…”

“No. Enough of this.” He snapped. “I hope he does go to the press with whatever he has, because I am going to very much enjoy burying him. I should have killed him the first time I saw a mark on you. I wanted to, trust me. I’m sorry people will see you in a bad state, Ori, I really am, and I’ll do my very best to have the pictures blocked, but he has to pay for what he’s done to you. I’m willing to bet he’s done it to others. I’ll find them.”

“But…”

“Why do you keep trying to argue with me? I said I’ll handle it. He will regret everything nasty he’s ever done.”

Oriana cocked an eyebrow. For some reason, the way Beckett was talking was ridiculously sexy and protective. There was so something so determined and fierce in his tone, almost disconnected. This is the stony, cutthroat Beckett Harrington she’s not overly familiar with. But she wants to be. She wants to learn everything new about him. She wants to show him everything new about her. They can’t pretend the past never happened, but they can learn from it, and accept it as part of who they are, as both individuals and as a couple. And for the first time since she ran out of the home they used to share, she was looking forward to what was still to come. She trusts him. She feels safe. As long as they’re together and hold nothing back…she’s confident they can get through anything and come out stronger in the end. It’s the way it always was before. It’s the way it was always meant to be.


	26. Chapter 26

**_ ORIANA’s POV _ **

Oriana slowly blinked her eyes open, grimacing at the pain she felt. Taking a quick glance around the room, everything came flooding back. Everett trying to kill her, Beckett saving her life…Beckett’s promise to protect her. She gingerly sat up in the bed…Beckett’s bed. She was fully healed, although a bit sore. She wracked her brain trying to figure out his healing spell, fully knowing that if she was in pain, so was he. But he wasn’t beside her anymore. They’d slept in the same bed, but Beckett didn’t hold her. She could practically hear his brain working overtime on how to fix the situation he’s found himself in…the situation Oriana put him in.

She slowly climbed out of bed, a faint smile appearing on her lips as she glimpsed herself in the mirror. She was wearing one of his shirts, and a pair of his sweatpants. She was naked when she was transported here, and although she did have a few spare outfits kept in the office closet, they certainly didn’t include sleepwear.

Quietly, she crept out of the bedroom in search of Beckett. He’d been so happy she was alright, but as the night went on, he became a bit distant. She walked down the hall, hearing clacking sounds of a keyboard being used. Poking her head into the home office, Beckett was sitting in front of his computer, frowning and typing furiously. She cleared her throat, and finally he glanced up.

“You’re awake.” He stated plainly.

“Um…Yeah…” Oriana said awkwardly.

In a flash he was beside her, scrutinizing her with his eyes. “How do you feel? Do you hurt?”

“I…I’m fine.” She stuttered.

He rose an eyebrow.

“Okay, yes, I kinda feel like I was hit by a truck.” She confessed, as a ghost of a smile appeared on Beckett’s lips. “What time is it?”

“It’s 10:00am.” He lifted a hand and caressed her cheek gently.

“You should have woken me up.” She whispered.

“You needed rest.” He shrugged. “Besides, we don’t have anywhere to be just yet.”

Now it was her turn to frown. “Yet? Where are we going?”

“Katrina.”

“Oh…” She had figured that after the previous night’s events, they would not be going today. But it seems she was wrong about that. It makes sense though. Katrina was the reason Beckett went to see her last night in the first place.

He dropped his hand, leaving her cheek feeling cold. “I made coffee, if you want some. You know where everything is.” With that, he turned back around and sat behind his computer, the fierce expression as he typed away coming back. “Give me a couple hours, and then we’ll go.”

Oriana bit her lip. Something feels terribly wrong. His demeanor was a night and day difference. So, she just stood there, debating what to say next.

“Do you need something?” He asked, not even looking up.

“N…no, I guess not.” She murmured, before turning and heading to the kitchen, where she poured herself some coffee and sat down on the couch. He must be mad he almost died because of her. Everything feels like a bad dream. All she wants is to go back in time and never leave him in the first place. She puts the steaming mug down, and buried her face in her hands. How is she going to make this up to him?

After some time, she felt the couch dip next to her. Peeking through her fingers she saw Beckett sitting quietly. She hadn’t even heard him come out of the office.

“I know I may seem cold to you, but Ori, this is who I am now. I work. Work is all I’ve had for years; I didn’t need to take someone else’s feelings into account. Just because you left Everett and are here in my penthouse, doesn’t mean I can skip out on my responsibilities.”

“But it’s Saturday…” She tried to break in.

“That means nothing to me, Oriana. It’s just a day like any other, the only difference being you slept here last night. I always work on the weekends.”

She nodded, a lump forming in her throat. Finally, his cool metal eyes met hers. “Last night I was filled with adrenaline, trying to keep you alive.” He raked a hand through his hair. “I need time, Ori. I can’t just go back to loving you like you were never gone.”

“Right.” She whispered.

He turned to fully face her, grabbing her hands and holding them firmly in his own. She looked at him in surprise. “Once upon a time, you were my whole world, Oriana. I have other responsibilities now, responsibilities that got me through the worst times of my life.”

“What are you trying to say?” She cut in, realizing he was beginning to ramble because he didn’t know how to get to his point.

The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. “I’m trying to say that I want you to stay here. I want you to live with me, change your name back…”

“I already said…”

“Let me finish.” He chuckled lightly. “I just need you to understand who I am now. My love for you will never waver, but we have a lot to do if we’re going to make this work. Starting with who we are now. I’m a workaholic. I don’t show emotion, and I’m always reaching for the bottom line, and cutting out the fuzz in between. My employees fear me, other companies bend to my will, and I intend on it staying that way. There is a reason I’m at the top, and it’s not because of my family name.”

“Well, it certainly helps.” She retorted sarcastically.

“It was your choice to eliminate it from your own name.” He clapped back. “Look, I am in no way excusing what Everett did to you, but you do realize you lied to him for _years_. How do I know that won’t happen with you now?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t…”

“I’ve also done some preliminary searching, and so far the guy is squeaky clean. He doesn’t have a single blemish to his reputation. You and I need to take responsibility for our actions with him as well. We drove him over the edge, Ori.”

She stared at him in disbelief. “You sound like you’re blaming me for his abuse.”

“I don’t.” Beckett replied quickly. “Hurting you was his pathetic attempt of domination. He could have just dumped you like a normal human being; not to mention you could have walked away, and saved everyone a lot of grief.”

She winced at his harsh words. “Beck…” She whispered. “I love you. I’ve always loved you, and I always will.”

“You told Everett you loved him, too.”

She could feel the hot sting of tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “I wanted to love him, but I never did. But Beck, it’s different with you.”

“How so?” He demanded.

“Because I gave you my heart a really long time ago, and you never gave it back. It’s always been yours. I’ve always been yours. So tell me, Beckett, how do I prove that to you?”

“I think…” He said slowly. “We start with Katrina.”

**_ BECKETT’S POV _ **

“Why Katrina?” Oriana asked.

“Katrina specifically asked for you. I want to know what she has to say before we go any further. I don’t have a clue what it could possibly be, do you?”

Oriana shook her head. “No. I don’t understand what she’s doing. Maybe by forcing you to bring me before she’d see you, she was trying to manipulate the situation.”

Beckett shook his head. “She’s one of the least manipulative people I know. Maybe she’s going to tell us she was adopted? It would make sense, really.”

Oriana couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her mouth, before slapping her hand over her lips to stop herself.

Beckett eyed her with amusement. It feels good to hear her laugh. And she’s adorable when she gets embarrassed about it. He couldn’t help but giggle himself. “She’d be pretty darn lucky in that case.”

“So…you want to bet our entire marriage on whatever she says? I have to say, that doesn’t quite sound like you, Beckett.”

“You don’t know me, Oriana.” He replied softly, lowering his gaze to the floor. “And you know my sister even less. Whatever she wants to say can’t possibly be as simple as ‘I just wanted you together.’”

Oriana stayed silent.

“Considering our history…and maybe even lack thereof, I just have a feeling it’s important to us. As a couple. That’s why I want to go talk to her before we go change your last name back to Harrington. Facts are my lifeline.”

“So…you’re saying…you can’t commit to this marriage until you have an opinion from a third party?” Oriana’s tone was full of hurt.

“No, that’s not it. I’m more concerned about you, actually.”

She stared at him as he continued.

“Katrina knows how I’ve felt over the years, but she’s had no contact with you. I just think that whatever she knows has more to do with you, than it does me.”

“You…think it would change _my_ mind?” She asked incredulously.

“I have no idea.” Beckett admitted. “But maybe. And I’m sorry, but I can’t get my hopes up with you again, just to have you stomp all over my heart for the millionth time. I’ve thought a lot about this, Oriana. You ran from me once before. I have no reason to believe that you won’t again. So, please, can we table our relationship discussion until later?”

He searched her eyes, trying to convey his true feelings. The past twenty-four hours have been emotional, too emotional, and as a businessman, he knows that highly emotional situations tend to lead to irrational decisions. He was all for making their marriage work last night. But in the light of day…it’s easier said than done. “Never doubt my love for you.” He finished quietly. “You’re the only one for me. But we both need to be one hundred percent in this if we’re going to work.”

“And you don’t think we can do that before talking to Katrina? You really think that…”

“Yes, I do.” He interrupted sharply. “Whatever she says isn’t going to scare me away, Ori. But I can’t say the same about you.”

Oriana chewed her bottom lip. Beckett knew that she hadn’t foreseen the morning going this way, but she needs to face reality. He doesn’t trust her, and this would only be one step in rebuilding that trust they used to share. The trust may take a while, but he needs Oriana to take this first step with him. After all, she was only at his place because Everett stabbed her. That doesn’t exactly give him confidence that she’s where she wants to be. Actions are much louder than words, after all.

“Okay.” She finally agreed, her gaze not leaving his. “But I’m done running, Beckett. I am a hundred percent sure of us being together.”

Beckett sighed, knowing that arguing would be pointless. “Okay. Then let’s get you dressed and head out.”

He didn’t believe a word she’d just said. Oriana always had good intentions, but this isn’t something that can be fixed overnight, and he can’t help but feel she’s being naïve about it all. But there’s only one way to find out if she intends to follow through with her word. But he’s not going to allow himself to hope. Hope is where dreams get dashed. He has no reservations about what he wants from Oriana…but he doesn’t believe in hope anymore, and because of that…he simply can’t promise her anything right now…and can’t let himself believe the things she promised him the previous night. He knows she might think that he’s being unfair. After all, he’d already told her he was all in. However, as soon as he’s sure that she’s the same…he will do everything he can to heal things between them. But he can’t let himself think of that now. There’s something else that needs attention first, and he’s definitely terrified of what Katrina has to say to them. The whole thing is so strange, and he can’t make any sense of it. And that’s not something he can ignore. No matter what Katrina tells them, he will love Oriana. But love isn’t always enough, and until he knows Katrina’s truth…he will keep his guard up around them both.


	27. Chapter 27

**_ BECKETT’S POV _ **

Beckett was a tightly-wound ball of nerves. He had checked himself and Oriana in to the clinic Katrina was in, and now they were waiting in the waiting room. He kept bouncing his knee, a million thoughts flying through his head. What is she going to tell him? What does she have to tell Oriana?

Beckett hadn’t told his father or Zeph what was going on. He knew Zeph would ask a million questions and Beckett doesn’t have any answers yet.

He jumped as he felt smaller fingers entwine with his. “Calm down.” Oriana murmured. “It’s going to be fine.”

“You don’t know that.” He hissed immediately. “You’ve been gone for seven years; you don’t know anything.”

To his surprise, she just squeezed his hand tighter. “I’m going to let that go because you’re nervous.”

“It’s the truth.” He stated flatly, staring at the closed door to the clinic. “Ow!!” He cried out, his hand feeling so tight it was painful. He swung his eyes to Oriana while yanking his hand away from her grip. “What the hell are you doing? Trying to cut off my hand?”

Oriana rolled her eyes. “No, but it did make your leg stop shaking for a minute.”

Beckett scowled. It was a tactic he often used himself; create a situation to deflect the opposition’s current train of thought. “It hurt.”

“Seriously?” She asked skeptically. “Remember last night?”

He huffed out a breath. “Don’t distract me.”

“Beck…”

“Ms. Harrington will see you now.” The attendant opened the door and beckoned them inside. Not even thinking, it was Beckett grabbing Oriana’s hand this time.

“Sorry.” He muttered. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m never leaving you again.” Oriana’s soft voice reached him, causing his steps to pause momentarily as he glanced backwards to look inside her earnest eyes. She’s telling him the truth, and he doesn’t know what to make of that. The wall he was so desperately trying to build back up keeps crumbling before it can get any bigger.

“Beckett…” His head flew forward, his sister’s brunette hair coming into view. She was still thin, but not a stick like she was the last time he saw her. Her cheeks were still a bit too contoured, but he knows it’s because she hasn’t gained enough weight back yet. But overall, she looks a lot better than he was expecting.

“I’ll leave you to it.” The attendant told them before exiting the room.

“Kat…” He whispered.

He was unprepared for what happened next. Katrina launched herself at him, holding him tightly in a suffocating hug. “Oomph!”

“And Oriana!” Katrina released Beckett and gave Oriana the same hug. “It’s so good to see you!!!!!” She burst into tears. “I’m sorry, so sorry, especially to you, Beckett, seeing you now…I was wrong to keep you away from me. God, look at you!! That crease in your forehead isn’t quite as prominent now!”

His cheeks flared red.

“Don’t tell me he’s been smiling?” Katrina grinned at Oriana.

“Uh…sometimes…” Oriana trailed off uncertainly.

Katrina nodded, her eyes turning serious. “Right. I bet you’re wondering why you’re here.”

“A bit.” Oriana replied shortly. “You’ve really worried him, Katrina.”

“I know.” Katrina grimaced. “But it’s not like he hasn’t worried me.”

“Seriously, Kat?” He asked, annoyance starting to take over. “I’ve tried to visit you; you refused to see me. I’d say that’s hardly the same thing.”

Katrina inhaled shakily. “Please, sit down.” She sat on one side of a table, while Beckett and Oriana sat across from her. “So…cat’s out of the bag. Surprise! I found Oriana…”

She was trying to make light of the situation; she looked as nervous as Beckett felt, but he couldn’t stand it.

“Yes, that was…certainly a surprise.” He gritted out.

“I heard it was a disaster…”

Beckett and Oriana exchanged a glance. “That’s one way of putting it.”

“I’m sorry. I was too messed up to realize Dad would have to figure out what to do on his own with this whole thing. I guess I can’t say I’m surprised he just let it run by itself, crash, and then burn spectacularly.”

“What happened to you?” Beckett broke in. “You were messed up a really long time, Katrina, not just after you found Oriana.”

Katrina’s eyes lowered to the table and she swallowed hard. “Well…there’s two main reasons I sought her out. It wasn’t very easy.” She glanced at Oriana. “You’re good at covering your tracks.”

“Stop trying to put this off. Tell me everything, Katrina, it’s the least you can do.”

“Beckett…” Oriana elbowed him in the side.

“Stay out of it, Ori. You weren’t the one coming here and being turned away time after time. You weren’t the one forced to relocate across an ocean. You have no idea what I’ve been through.”

Oriana went quiet as Katrina raised an eyebrow. “Don’t talk to your wife like that, Beckett. You know better than that.”

“Do I?” He cried. “I feel like I know absolutely nothing! About either of you!”

“It’s about Jacob!” Katrina blurted out, causing both Beckett and Oriana to freeze.

“What?” Beckett gasped; his eyes blown wide.

“I couldn’t tell you this without telling Oriana, and I didn’t trust myself not to tell you if I saw you alone first. I tried to fix things myself…but I failed, and I’ m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just…I was hoping to never have this conversation; I never wanted you to know. But part of this program is making amends, so it’s time to tell you the truth. Just…please don’t hate me for not telling you sooner. I’ve known for years.”

“I make no guarantees.” Beckett stated flatly. He can’t believe she’s asking him to promise something in advance. To say he’s scared shitless is an understatement. Casting a quick glance at Oriana, he knew she felt the same.

Katrina inhaled with a shudder, no longer able to meet either of them in the eyes. Beckett had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Of all things he tried to think of, their son had never crossed his mind as a possible topic.

“Remember when I said I’d put some baby things in your storage? You were so incredibly mad. We had a huge fight over it.”

Beckett gave a slight nod. Of course, he remembers. He didn’t talk to Katrina for months after that.

“W-well…oh geez, how am I supposed to tell you this? When you started throwing things at me…I felt it. Hatred. Pure, unbridled hatred. I hadn’t noticed before; we were all so emotional, and I knew it wasn’t from you. Um, so when I got home, I went through everything again, because I could still feel some burning intensity I’d never known before. When I got to your music box…the pain was almost too much to bear. There were magical traces on it. Really dark ones.”

“The music box?” Oriana asked, hesitantly. “The blue one?”

“The Harrington heirloom music box?” Beckett chimed in, feeling more confused as ever.

“Yes. That one. The one that was yours as a baby, and mine before that, and Dad’s before that…it was in Jacob’s room.”

“Of course, it was. It’s one of the most genuine things our parents ever gave us; I was so excited to pass it on…” Beckett trailed off.

“Please just let me get this next part out, okay? Don’t say anything until I’m done. I’m begging you.”

Beckett gaped at his sister. What on earth could have her so riled up like this? He jumped when he felt Oriana entwining her fingers with his, looking just as worried as he was.

“It was cursed.” Katrina whispered, so quiet he almost couldn’t hear it. Beckett opened his mouth again but Katrina kept going before he could break in. “It had been cursed.” She repeated, her voice a little stronger. “I felt it; I felt the remaining traces of it. The hatred…” A tear slipped down Katrina’s cheek. “Curses latch on to people, and you were fine as a baby, so, it could only mean it was cursed after the fact. Like…much later.”

**_ORIANA’S POV_ **

Oriana could feel the blood draining from her face. This can’t be. This can’t be happening. Stealing a glance at Beckett, she put her second hand on their already joined ones. He’s white as a ghost, surely a reflection of herself.

“There’s only one person evil and vindictive enough to create such a thing.”

“Mom.” Katrina and Beckett spoke at the same time.

Katrina’s eyes dropped to the ground. “I was hoping I was wrong. I was hoping so badly that I was wrong. I went to visit her in prison.”

Oriana feels like she’s about to be sick. There is only one direction Katrina can possibly be going with this.

“She confirmed everything…she laughed, even.” Katrina’s voice shook. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand what it was about you, Oriana, that she despised. You’re kind, and sweet, and funny, and…oh god. She’d known if she wasn’t successful breaking you up before-hand, she’d make sure it happened. At some point while you were dating each other…she created a curse to reside in the music box until it was released. She knew you’d keep it, and pass it down to your own kids. As soon as you opened the box, before you even wound up the dial…it attached itself to the two of you.”

“No, that…no, I would have felt that.” Beckett stated firmly. “I know I would have.”

“The two of you were so happy about the pregnancy, and so excited for the future…you never would have known.”

“What was the curse?” Oriana asked, her voice hoarse. She’s pretty sure she already knows the answer, but desperately wants to believe it’s not true. No one’s that evil…are they?

“She knew if something went wrong with her original plan, she wouldn’t be around to continue trying something. And she was positive that if you lost your child…you would lose yourselves as well. The statistical probability of a couple getting divorced after losing a child is astounding.”

Oriana’s breaths were coming faster, and her mind raced with everything Katrina was saying. “How could she do that to her own son?”

Katrina cried openly now. “It was a last resort. Like a fail-safe. There’s nothing worse than the death of a child. She was positive that if all else failed…this would tear you apart. And she was right.”

“I don’t understand…” Beckett said slowly, a million emotions whirling in his eyes.

“She wanted you to let your guard down, and feel safe there was no more danger. She wanted to bring you to the happiest moment of your lives…so she could be the one to tear it away, just as she promised you she would.”

Beckett pulled out of Oriana’s grasp and stood up, pacing around the room as Katrina finished her story.

“I asked why she let Oriana give birth at all, and that’s what she told me. She said as punishment for going against her, you would never have a child living longer than three months. Either of you. She wanted you on that brink of bliss, thinking you achieved it, just so she could be the one to rip it away again and again. And it doesn’t even end there. The curse was still with you. Neither of you would ever have been able to have a healthy child that would grow up. Whether you were together or not…neither of you would have offspring. It would have happened over and over. ‘The Harrington name would die, but at least it wouldn’t be shamed.’” She finished in air quotes.

It took Oriana a minute to realize there were tears streaming down her face. She looked at Beckett, but she couldn’t read him at all. He was no longer moving; his expression as stoic as ever. She didn’t know what to say, or how she would even begin saying it, even if she figured it out. Mrs. Harrington tried to get rid of her, tried to kill her, but when she couldn’t, she took the thing most precious to her. And that was a fate far worse than death.

“So, she made it look like SIDS.” Beckett finally spoke, his voice low. “Did…he suffer?”

Katrina shook her head. “No. It didn’t _look_ like SIDS Beckett. It _was_ SIDS, that part is true. And it would have always been that way. You’d go to bed and have sweet dreams, only to wake up in a nightmare.”

Oriana could feel herself shaking. So this was the big mystery. The information Katrina held. “Why didn’t you just tell us?”

“Oriana, you were already gone, and had been gone. My brother was already destroyed, I couldn’t do that to him again.”

“So, you found me so you could clear your conscience?” Oriana replied angrily. “So that what. We’d get back together and have another child, only for history to repeat itself? Would you have ever told us?”

Beckett suddenly gasped. “That…this…you started using drugs after a visit with our mother. You wouldn’t say what happened. This is what happened, isn’t it?”

“I’m so sorry.” Katrina cried. “I wanted to fix things so bad. I wasn’t looking for you at the time, Oriana. I couldn’t break the curse immediately, it was really advanced, and mom wouldn’t tell me how to release it. A curse is easier to transfer than it is to break, so I came up with a spell that lifted the curse from the two of you, and accepted it willingly into myself. I figured; I’d have time to really think how to break it, but at least you two were free in the meantime. But no matter what I did…it’s still here. There’s no way to get rid of it. I’ll never have a family of my own, and I don’t want anyone to get close enough to me to even try.”

“You’d never have a child that lived past three months.” Beckett said quietly, raking his hand through his hair.

“Exactly. I got in way over my head, so I just used more and more to try and dull the helplessness until eventually I found myself here.”

Oriana couldn’t bring herself to look at Katrina again. After all this time, the thing she ran away from in the beginning has finally caught up to her. Beckett, Jacob, his mother…even Everett…it was all connected. These are the ripples that were created the first time Beckett healed her; the first time they kissed; slept together. All the battles they’d fought back then…

“How could I not see that?” She murmured. It was so obvious to her now. They’d gotten married the night before their college graduation, and she was pregnant shortly after. Everything Mrs. Harrington did, she did their freshman year. They never stood a chance. Mrs. Harrington would have no reason to develop such a curse if they’d broken up before. So that means…

“See what?” Beckett asked.

Oh, no. She didn’t mean to say that out loud. But it’s too late now. Oriana met his gaze. “Part of her must have known she’d fail. If she was so sure to be rid of me, she wouldn’t have felt the need to do this. If you had been with anyone else, this never would have happened…would it? She would have been thrilled to be a grandmother. But it was me, and I didn’t fit into her plans for you.”

“She’s a heartless bitch.” Katrina spat out, causing Oriana’s eyebrows to skyrocket. “What? It’s true. I liked you the first time I met you. Most people do. She just wanted to hand-select our partners in life. I managed to get away, but Beckett…”

“You didn’t get away from our mother. All you did was leave me alone with her.” Beckett snapped. “She became completely obsessed with everything I did. Do you think she’d be upset to learn you’re a junkie? Because I sure don’t. I bet she hardly thought of you at all.”

Katrina grimaced at the pain echoing from Beckett’s voice.

“It’s all my fault.” He continued, a defeated a look in his face. “If I had just let you go back then, none of this would have happened. None of it. But I was selfish in wanting you, Oriana. I thought you were worth fighting for. If I had known then what I do now, there’s no way I would have continued our relationship. We would have been better off never seeing each other again. I should have transferred to a different school, and gotten as far away from you as possible.”

“But that would be giving mom what she demanded.” Katrina began, but Beckett wouldn’t let her finish.

“And it would mean that if I had a son with someone else, he would be alive! You’re telling me that my mother killed my son!!! She killed my marriage!!! She basically killed me!!”

Oriana felt punched in the gut. All the air rushed out of her lungs. “I…I need air.”

“No, don’t go.” Katrina begged. “Don’t leave my brother alone again. It’s as much a shock to him as it is to you.”

Oriana could feel hot tears begin to stream down her face. “You should have told him. I wish you didn’t find me; I wish I didn’t know.”

She’s aware her words must be cutting, but it’s not something she can help at the moment. It’s too much; all of it is too much. “I just need air.” She stood and hustled out of the room, and ran outside as fast as she could. She cradled her head in her hands and let out a blood-curdling scream. She never would have guessed this, but it really does make sense. Mrs. Harrington was ruthless in everything she did. Oriana never did understand why she did the things she did.

A moment later, the door behind her opened, and she didn’t have to look to know it was Beckett.

“Ori, I thought you left again. You must…hate me so much. I know I do.”

Oriana whirled around, seeing a look on Beckett’s face that she understood too well. He was looking the way she felt. But he is wrong about one thing. She flew into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him as tightly as she could. “Of course, I don’t hate you, and I don’t want you hating yourself either. I needed air, but I didn’t need to leave you behind. I would have come back in soon enough. I just needed a moment to breathe.”

She relished the way Beckett held her, his grip never faltering. “We have to help her.” Oriana murmured. “We have to help Katrina get rid of this thing. She knew there was a chance she couldn’t get rid of this curse, yet she took it anyway, for us. Because she loves us. Don’t be mad at her, Beck. She needs you now more than ever.”

“No, she doesn’t.” His voice sounded hollow. “And neither do you. Needing me is a mistake; It’s me who shouldn’t be here.” With those final words, he gently removed Oriana’s arms from around him and smiled weakly. “I found my answers...and they’re worse than I had ever imagined. I’m the one that needs to go now.”

“Beck, wait…”

But he didn’t wait. Instead, Oriana watched as he broke into a run and disappeared from her sight. She felt paralyzed; like she was rooted to the ground. She glanced back at the door to the clinic, thinking she should probably go tell Katrina that Beckett left. But she couldn’t do anything more than think that, because she just couldn’t bring herself to move.


End file.
